


R&R

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El premio de Excalibur fueron dos semanas de R&R, pero no todo es Jauja. Arturo quiere mantener a su escuadra lista para cualquier misión que los altos mandos les puedan colocar después. Y eso significa ponerse en contacto con antiguos amigos, aprender sobre lo imposible… y confiar en Merlín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [R&R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251615) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen y no saco provecho de este trabajo.  
> Esta es la tercera parte de la serie Loaded March, y no se han revisado los términos militares. Cualquier error es totalmente mío (NdT: o, en este caso, también mío)  
> Advertencia: este es un fic militar y contiene violencia militar

Merlín se pasó toda la semana intentando no pensar. 

No era fácil. Cuando no estaba de patrulla, cuando no estaba ayudando al intendente a gritar a algunos de los reclutas más jóvenes que habían llegado a la base y empezado su carrera militar estropeando en seguida el equipo, cuando los demás no estaban cerca…

Intentaba distraerse, buscar otras cosas en la que pensar. De verdad lo hacía. Pero su cerebro era como un hámster corriendo en bucle infinito en su rueda. Y corría, y corría.

Por fortuna, o por desgracia según cómo se mirase, Arturo parecía tener el don de la oportunidad para aparecer por ahí exactamente cuándo Merlín iba a sufrir un colapso. Entonces Arturo le gritaba que limpiara su cama de trozos y piezas que se le colaban entre las sábanas (“¡Pero puede que los necesite!” “¿Para qué? ¿Tu proyecto de la feria de ciencias? Ya sabemos que eres un friki, Merlín”). O le decía a Merlín que dejara de mirar al techo e hiciera algo productivo como, no sé, llevar a la lavandería la pila de ropa maloliente de la práctica de esta mañana (“¡Pensaba que teníamos soldados rasos para eso!” “Y han vuelto a no pasarse por aquí, así que te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Ahora, Merlín, antes de que apeste toda la tienda”.). O llegaba alegremente con sus pantalones sueltos pero apretados en todos los lugares adecuados y su camiseta verde ajustada y se sentaba en la cama opuesta a la de Merlín, donde los chicos estaban jugando al póker.

—Repárteme—decía. Y Merlín lo miraba y miraba hasta que al final apartaba la vista, fingiendo que no estaba espiando a Arturo por encima del libro.

La mayor parte del tiempo, el plan de no pensar funcionaba, pero ahora que estaban en un avión, camino del aeródromo de las RAF Norholt (era el tercer vuelo del largo camino a casa, porque llegar allí desde la base cuando su R&R empezaba fuera del calendario normal significaba que no había vuelo directo), las ruedecitas de su cerebro se habían puesto a girar otra vez.

Suponía que podía intentar concentrarse en el libro (el mismo libro que fingía leer mientras los demás jugaban al póker), pero Arturo ya había pasado dos veces por el pasillo en los últimos 30 minutos, y parte de la razón por la que Merlín intentaba no pensar era culpa por completo de Arturo.

¿En qué estaría pensando cuando aceptó la oferta de quedarse en su casa?

 Tardó menos de cinco minutos en decidir que la cosa iba a medias entre no estaba pensando para nada y otra parte de su cuerpo estaba pensando por él en ese momento.

—Bueno, no te he preguntado—dijo Gwaine, sentándose en el asiento vacío al lado de Merlín—. ¿Qué planes tiene?

—Sí me has preguntado. Como un millón de veces—dijo Merlín, volviendo a mirar al libro. Puso el pulgar en la misma página que a la que le había doblado la esquina en su escala en Italia, y no parecía que fuera a pasar de esa página pronto, la verdad.

— ¿Y me has contestado?

Merlín suspiró.

—Sí, como un millón de veces. ¿Sabes? Supuse que no me estabas escuchando durante la guerra de bolas de papel, o cuando pasaste de mí para seguir a un cadete al baño en el último vuelo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tenía toda tu atención en la terminal, porque Owain estaba roncando y nadie más estaba hablando contigo.

Gwaine se inclinó para mirar a Owain, que estaba sentado un par de asientos por delante, medio roncando otra vez. O roncando todavía…. Merlín no estaba del todo seguro de que se hubiera despertado para subir al avión.

Perceval se enderezó en su asiento y los miró desde el asiento de delante.

—¿No lo sabías? Gwaine es el niño del poster sobre déficit de atención.

—Déjame decirte que soy su principal atractivo—replicó Gwaine—. ¿Cómo podría alguien resistirse a esto?

Gwaine se pasó la mano por el cuerpo, poniendo especial énfasis en su cara. Merlín tenía que admitir que Gwaine era un tipo guapo. Llevaba el revoltoso pelo castaño cortado según la norma militar, pero aun así conseguía que pareciera obra de un gran estilista y no del barbero de la base. Entrecerraba los ojos cuando se reía y le brillaban siempre que se estaba divirtiendo. Su sonrisa, fácil, era amplia y brillante, avivada por un encanto casi místico que parecía no agotarse nunca. Y, al igual que el resto del equipo, estaba bien bueno.

Gwaine era un poco granuja, un poco vividor, descarado y bravucón; no quedaría fuera de lugar en una película de piratas. 

Cualquiera podría considerarse afortunado de estar con él. Pero esa persona no sería Merlín.

—Y aun así todos nos las apañamos—dijo Perceval. Se giró es su asiento, puso los brazos en el respaldo y se acercó a ellos, dándose en la cabeza contra las luces, pequeñas e inútiles, y los ventiladores, también pequeños e inútiles, que había en el techo. 

—No sabéis lo que os perdéis. No es demasiado tarde para Merlín. Todavía lo convertiré—replicó Gwaine. Se giró hacia Merlín—. Cuéntame otra vez. ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Llevar a mi madre al aeropuerto para su viaje, visitar a mi tío, intentar manteneros apartados de los problemas—dijo Merlín.

Lo que no dijo fue: Y cuando tenga tiempo libre “no” estaré pensando en los Sidhe que trabajan para los americanos intentando enviarnos contra hechiceros enemigos y en cómo mantener a todos con vida sin que nadie se dé cuenta de cómo lo estoy haciendo. Pero, sobre todo, estaré mordiendo una almohada mientras me masturbo por las noches porque lo último que quiero es que Arturo me oiga.

Merlín no sabía qué le preocupaba más. Al menos el tal Aulfric y la tal Sophia no se habían dado cuenta de que tuviera mágica. No había tenido muy claro, aún no lo tenía, cómo interpretar que Daly hablara de las habilidades de Aredian y Mordred como si fueran tecnología. ¿Los estaría probando la CIA? ¿Sería posible que los americanos no supieran nada sobre la magia? ¿Y cómo podía ser eso, con Aulfric y Sophia ahí sentados con ellos en la reunión?

—Oh, no, no, no—exclamó Gwaine—. No puede ser solo eso. No, espera…

Arturo andaba por el pasillo otra vez, pero Gwaine estiró la mano, lo cogió y lo arrastró hacia él.

—¡Arturo! Merlín ha llevado el rojo ya más de un mes. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que…?

Los ojos azul cielo tropical de Arturo mantenían a Merlín quieto en el asiento, y su sonrisilla engreída le quitó la habilidad de respirar.

—No se me ha olvidado. Lo tengo todo bajo control—dijo, y sonó exactamente como Morgana, aterrador y misterioso de una manera que sugerían que, quizá, Merlín debería abrir la puerta del avión y saltar del avión ahí mismo, porque saltar sin paracaídas era probablemente mejor idea que lo que fuera que Arturo estaba planeando.

—Vamos a aterrizar pronto, señor. Siéntese, por favor.—Una cadete de vuelo rubia, guapa, apareció detrás de Arturo y empezó a agitar las pestañas hacia él a velocidad de colibrí.

Merlín resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y se tragó un gruñido de rendición porque a Arturo, obviamente, no le iban los tíos, si se fiaba de de la sonrisa coqueta que le dedicó a la cadete y lo solícito que fue al responder.

—Desde luego, lo siento. Solo un segundo, si no te importa, para que pueda organizar al grupo.

La cadete le sonrió y fue a la parte delantera del avión.

—Acordaos. Esta noche el bar, mañana día familiar, y el día siguiente, nos encontramos todos para correr y para ir al gimnasio. Después, desayuno en casa de Lance, partido de fútbol y…— Arturo señaló a Merlín.

—Genial, tío—dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa, y Perceval se estiró para darle un golpecito en el hombro, para tranquilizarlo. Merlín notó el peso del miedo ponerse cómodo en su estómago. Podría haber sido por el cambio de altitud.

Arturo volvió a su sitio, Perceval se sentó bien y se abrochó el cinturón y Gwaine se desperezó al lado de Merlín.

—Por cómo suena, deduzco que tenéis una rutina.

—Ya lo sabes. —Gwaine lo estudió un segundo y enarcó una ceja—. Mira, tío, desde que estamos juntos en el equipo hemos vuelto a casa y hecho las mismas cosas, siempre. Es lo que lo convierte en “volver a casa”. Además, nadie quiere romper las tradiciones.

Las últimas palabras venían con una advertencia, ya familiar, de mejor ni lo intentes. Excalibur no era diferente a cualquier otro equipo SAS, o cualquier soldado. Todo el mundo tenía sus supersticiones y rutinas secretas que no se atrevían a romper en caso de que también estuvieran rompiendo la racha de suerte que los llevaría a casa.

Merlín no tenía nada del estilo. Lo había tenido, hacía años. Una moneda que se guardaba en el bolsillo, un número de teléfono en la cinta de su gorra, una manera particular de vestirse por las mañanas o de ordenar el equipo. Pero todo eso voló en pedazos junto con casi todo su escuadrón, casi todo él mismo. 

Miró a Gwaine. Los nervios del francotirador, normalmente de acero, lo traicionaban ahora en el temblar de su rodilla. Owain seguía roncando. Perceval estiró los brazos y murmuró algo sobre asientos demasiado estrechos. Y Arturo, en algún lugar por detrás de ellos, estaba riéndose de algún chiste. 

Merlín sonrió para sí. Quizá era hora de coger nuevas supersticiones y nuevas rutinas. Fuera lo que fuera que Arturo estaba planeando… ¿cómo de malo podía ser?

Aterrizaron, los recogieron, rellenaron papeleo (no era su base habitual, y eso significaba mucho más papeleo) y guardaron el equipo. Para cuando habían terminado la medianoche había pasado hacía rato.

Merlín se separó del resto mientras buscaban coches y encontró un teléfono. Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien contestara.

—¡Tío Gaius! Siento mucho despertarte, pero…

—¡Chico! ¡Estás en casa!—hubo un sonido como de pelea al otro lado de la línea y Merlín supo que su madre había ganado cuando oyó su voz por el teléfono. No le sorprendía, su madre peleaba sucio cuando quería.

—¡Merlín!

—¡Mamá! No quería despertarte…

—Tonterías, aún estaba despierta…

— … pero acabamos de aterrizar…

— … esperando tu llamada…

— … y quería llamarte para que supieras que iba a coger el metro hasta allí…

— … para que me dijeras a qué hora llegarías…

— … y luego cogeré el trasto de Gaius para llevarte al aeropuerto…

— … para llevarme al aeropuerto…

Los dos dejaron de hablar a la vez y hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que los dos se echaran a reír. Merlín se recuperó primero.

—¡Mamá! Nos vemos mañana, como prometí. Descansa un poco, ¿vale?

— Ni un minuto más tarde de lo que hablamos, jovencito. Hannah juró y perjuró que me guardaría un asiento, pero puede que Meredith se las haya apañado para colarse en el viaje aunque se haya estado quejando todo el tiempo de que sería horrible y un ejército de caballos no la arrastraría al avión. No voy a perder mi asiento por esa mujer.

Merlín sonrió.

—No lo perderás, mamá.

—¡Oh! Will me llamó, quería saber dónde ibas a aterrizar. Espero que no te importe que se lo dijera. Dijo que no creía que llegara, de todas formas. Deberías llamarlo. Me dijo que se moría de aburrimiento desde que te habían transferido. 

 Merlín reprimió una punzada de decepción. Habría estado bien ver a Will. Empezaba a sentirse como en familia con el equipo, pero aún había veces en las que se sentía fuera de lugar y necesitaba a alguien que lo conociera, como Will, que entendiera sus silencios, que supiera sus secretos. La mitad del tiempo se sentía como si fuera a romperse y nadie fuera a saber cómo arreglarlo.

—Lo haré, mamá. Lo llamo mañana. ¿Vas a tenerme al teléfono toda la noche o vas a dormir un poco para estar en plena forma mañana cuando te enfrentes a tu némesis en el avión?

Eso hizo que Hunith empezara a hablar hasta que Gaius, huraño, cortó a su hermana y la mandó a dormir. 

—¿Merlín?

—¿Sí, tío Gaius?

—No llegues tarde, por favor—Gaius sonaba cansado, como cada vez que tenía que lidiar con el Huracán Hunith, y Merlín soltó una risilla.

 —Prometido. Buenas noches.

Cuando colgó, Arturo estaba ahí, en el pasillo, mirándolo con esa mirada extraña que ponía a veces cuando observaba a Merlín.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó.

—Sí, solo llamaba a mi madre—Merlín se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes, normas.

—Normas—dijo Arturo en voz baja, con el tipo de ausencia en la voz que significaba que no ya estaba prestando atención, perdido en algún lugar de sus propios pensamientos, pero, tan de golpe como se había ido estaba de vuelta, señalando hacia atrás—. Hablando de normas. Nos vamos al bar. Venga.

No era su base habitual, y no era su bar habitual, pero no era nuevo, tampoco, porque Excalibur volvía a casa como podía cuando conseguían R&R. Bebida, familia, entrenamiento, desayuno, fútbol… ese era el principio de la lista de una rutina para relajarse, y nadie se podía saltar ningún paso, bajo pena de muerte. La primera ronda la pagaba Arturo.

— Por una más—dijo Arturo simplemente, levantando su cerveza. Todos bebieron en un silencio solemne que se alargó hasta después de que las pintas volvieran a la mesa. El silencio lo rompió Owain con un eructo fuerte y grosero. Eso, al parecer, era también tradicional. El golpe que le dio Perceval mandó a Owain al suelo y casi tiró todos los vasos.

—¡Eh!

—¡Te lo has tirado en mi oreja! ¡Voy a estar escuchando el mar semanas!

—No es mi culpa que tu cabeza tenga la forma de una caracola—replicó Owain, quitándose el polvo de la camisa—. O que esté vacía.

—No sé, ¿eh? Yo siempre he pensado que había al menos un par de piedrecillas haciendo ruido ahí dentro—dijo Lance, escondiendo una sonrisa con el vaso antes de tomar un sorbo.

Gwaine se puso de pie justo detrás de Perceval, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el otro hombre, frunciendo el ceño por la concentración.

—Eh, Perce, mueve la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero saber quién tiene razón, si Owain o Lance. Venga, mueve. Quizá pueda oírlas repiquetear.

Perceval puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, de buen grado. Paró y miró a Gwaine, expectante.

—Nope. Nada. —Gwaine le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, por si acaso—. Vacía.

De repente, Perceval se levantó, imponente frente a Gwaine. Gwaine esbozó una sonrisa que empezó como estaba de coña y no vas a pegarme, te gusto demasiado para luego decaer y convertirse en un ¡mierda! Se agachó para evitar el manotazo de Perceval y usó a la multitud para ayudarse a escapar, con Perceval pisándole los talones.

Merlín los vio colocarse en la mesa de billar un par de minutos después y se rió. 

León trajo la segunda ronda y al parece eso era algún tipo de señal, porque las conejitas de la base se acercaron a su mesa y se pararon lo suficientemente cerca para que el equipo apreciara sus poses de invitación de estrella porno. La mayoría del equipo no les prestaba atención, porque tenían mujer o novia esperándolos, pero eso no evitaba que las más descaradas se acercaran tanto que prácticamente estaba de exposición en la mesa.

Merlín cogió su pinta antes de que alguien la tirara. 

—Arrrtuuuro—ronroneó una mujer, rubia de bote con las raíces oscuras, intentando ponerse cómoda en su regazo. Merlín miró a Lance, que se separó en silencio de otra chica, y a León, que sonrió y fue a unirse a los que estaban en la mesa de billar antes de que alguien decidiera acosarlo. Merlín se arriesgó a mirar a Arturo. Mostraba una expresión aburrida y resignada, como si estuviera calculando el tiempo hasta poder librarse con educación del peso indeseado de su regazo.

—Pensaba que no volvería a verte—dijo la mujer, aún sonando como un ronroneo—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vinisteis por aquí?

—Un par de meses—ofreció Gareth. Contó con los dedos—. No, ha sido casi un año, ¿verdad? Joder Arturo, ¿no me estabas contando antes lo mucho que te gusta aterrizar por aquí cerca?

—Sí, gracias, Gareth—dijo Arturo con su voz de lee-entre-líneas. Y entre-líneas había un nada sutil no me estás ayudando que hizo que Merlín escondiera la sonrisa con el vaso de cerveza.

—Me vas a llevar a casa esta vez—dijo la mujer, moviéndose aún encima de Arturo. No era una pregunta, ni siquiera una sugerencia; era una orden, y órdenes como esa no eran del gusto de Arturo.

Merlín nunca había tenido tantas ganas de pegar a alguien.

—Estoy con los chicos. Si no te importa, estábamos hablando. Así que, ¿qué tal si…— Arturo movió la cabeza en un gesto claro de “piérdete”. Como parecía que la chica no mostraba signos de ir a marcharse, Arturo añadió, con más suavidad—… vuelves luego?

La chica se inclinó y le plantó un morreo a Arturo, manchándolo de pintalabios rojo cereza en el proceso. Y todo había acabado antes de que Arturo pudiera decidir si quería devolverlo o apartarla. Aún así, el daño estaba hecho, porque la mujer se levantó con una sonrisa de triunfo; había marcado a su presa, y sería buena la que le caería a la que se metiera en su territorio.

Merlín no tenía muy claro si Arturo parecía aturdido, sorprendido o perplejo. Estaba demasiado ocupado admirando cómo el beso había llenado los labios de Arturo de color, y Merlín intentó desesperadamente controlar sus pensamientos antes de que se subieran a un tren destinado a un descarrilamiento desastroso seguro.

Cuando la chica se hubo marchado, Arturo cruzó una mirada con Gareth, que se hundió en sí mismo como alguien que quisiera esconderse en su vaso, pero estaba sonriendo. Lance escondía una sonrisilla también y Gwaine y León se les habían unido otra vez. León miró alrededor y enarcó una ceja mientras Arturo se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta para limpiar el manchurrón de pintalabios.

—¿Qué me he perdido?

—Un baile privado, al parecer—dijo Merlín, señalando a Arturo con un dedo. 

—Que desde luego tendría que haber sido para mí—se burló Gwaine.

—Toda tuya—dijo Arturo, señalando en dirección a la rubia. 

Gwaine le echó un repaso sin ocultar su interés.

—Tú no la habrías aprovechado, de todas formas.

Arturo miró a Merlín, y éste no estaba seguro de si era solo la completamente horrible iluminación del bar o si sus ojos le estaba engañando, pero ¿Arturo se había puesto rojo? Tan rápido como había llegado Arturo desvió la mirada, dejando a Merlín sintiéndose fuera de lugar otra vez, sin saber algo que el resto del equipo parecía saber y sin querer preguntar.

Se limitó a seguir bebiendo.

—No llamas, no escribes—soltó una voz justo detrás de Merlín. Merlín dejó el vaso y se levantó antes de que Will pudiera terminar su habitual letanía de quejas—. Y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de pedirme una cerveza,

—¡Will!—los dos hombres se rodearon con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo, separándose a la vez. Merlín soltó una risa y sonrió—. Mamá me ha dicho que no ibas a poder venir.

—Entre nosotros, no lo he hecho, ¿vale? Mi permiso solo dura un par de horas, y Sam, Samantha, esa de ahí—dijo Will señalando a una morena adorable en uniforme de piloto, lo que llevó a Merlín a darse cuenta de que Will también llevaba el uniforme—, me ofreció traerme y llevarme de vuelta una vez terminen de meter en el avión su carga de suministros, así que cuando la señorita silbe, me tocará irme, o me quedo sin calabaza para volver a casa.

—¿Así que ella es el hada madrina y tú haces el papel de Cenicienta?

—Y una mierda. Como mucho, yo soy el príncipe encantador y tú eres la tía tambaleándose por ahí en tacones de striptease—replicó Will con una risa. Miró más allá de Merlín y señaló al equipo—. Entonces, ¿quiénes son estos?

 Merlín se giró, con la mano en el brazo de Will, acercándolo a la mesa. Hizo una ronda de presentaciones, empezando por la izquierda.

—Estos son Gwaine, León, Arturo y Lance, y por ahí vigilando las bebidas tienes a Gareth. Owain y Perceval están en la mesa de billar con el resto del equipo. Este es Will, mi mejor amigo—terminó.

Will asintió y les estrechó la mano a todos por encima del mar de vasos de pintas. Merlín se fijó en cómo dejó a Arturo para el final, a posta, y le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Merlín gruñó para sus adentros. Otra vez el odio natural, regalo de Dios, de Will hacia cualquier cosa que se pareciera al menos un poco a la autoridad llenándole su fea cabecita. Si Arturo se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

—¿También eres SAS?—preguntó Gwaine, dirigiendo la mirada a la insignia del brazo de Will. Will se sentó al lado de Merlín.

—Sí, estoy en los Artistas en un tour de entrenamiento hasta dentro de seis meses. Me secundaron a enseñar en la escuela de tiro mientras Mawls Gibson está en activo. Eres el francotirador del equipo, ¿verdad?

Gwaine la lanzó a Merlín una mirada y una sonrisa antes de asentir.

—Sé manejarme con un arma.

León se atragantó y escupió su trago de cerveza. Lance le dio una servilleta, mientras Gareth se limpiaba la cara de saliva y escupía con un murmullo de “Gracias, tío” antes de levantarse e ir al baño para lavarse.

—Creo que le pasa algo a mis oídos. ¿He oído bien?—preguntó León, metiéndose el dedo en la oreja y retorciéndolo—. ¿Gwaine ha sido modesto?

—Así me ha sonado a mí—dijo Lance.

—Joder, tío, ve sacando el botiquín y hazle un chequeo. Creo que está enfermo—dijo León.

Gwaine levantó dos dedos en su dirección.

—Como si fuera a alardear delante de alguien que está cubriendo a Mawls. ¿Tenéis idea del récord de Mawls? ¿Tenéis idea de cómo debe ser el registro de este si lo cogieron para sustituirlo?

—A veces puedo consigo darle al lado ancho de un granero—dijo Will, encogiéndo un hombro con modestia, y entonces le tocó a Merlín escupir la cerveza con incredulidad antes de que se le fuera por el agujero equivocado.

Gareth tuvo la mala suerte de volver justo en ese momento, y la mayoría de la cerveza le cayó encima. Se paró sobresaltado, se miró la ropa y miró la mesa.

—¿En serio?—preguntó—. ¿Dos veces seguidas? ¿Alguien más quiere tirarme algo antes de que vaya a limpiarme?

Lance le ofreció una triste servilleta de papel. Gareth lo cogió con la punta de dos dedos y alzó una ceja mientras Merlín intentaba toser una disculpa. Gareth volvió a irse para una segunda ronda en el lavabo antes de que el resto de la mesa dejara de reírse.

Will y Gwaine se sonrieron el uno al otro y levantaron las manos para chocar esos cinco.

—Vosotros dos—dijo Merlín, apuntándolos con un dedo—. Es horrible que os llevéis bien. No hagáis que tenga que separaros.

Will miró a Gwaine y con un destello en los ojos que Merlín conocía demasiado bien, cogió el vaso de Merlín y se terminó la pinta—. Vamos a librarnos de ti, entonces, para que yo me pueda enterar de qué has estado haciendo últimamente.

—Eh, eso era mío—protestó Merlín.

—Y ya no existe. Así que ve y píllate otra. Y ya que vas, píllame una a mí. Y tómate tu tiempo.

—No, no—dijo Merlín, reconociendo la mirada depredadora en los ojos de todos, especialmente los de Arturo—. No te voy a dejar aquí con todos estos. Te van a preguntar cosas sobre mí, y tú eres un bocazas. Así que ni de coña. Necesitas supervisión de un adulto. Tengo una idea mejor. Te vienes conmigo. 

Se levantó, cogió a Will del cuello y lo arrastró tambaleándose de su asiento con un crujido. No lo soltó hasta que habían pedido. Merlín pagó una tercera pinta, para disculparse con Gareth.

—Parecen buenos tipos—señaló Will, apoyado contra la barra—. No estoy tan seguro sobre él, sin embargo.

Él era Arturo, Merlín no necesitaba mirar para ver a quién señalaba Will con el dedo.

—No está tan mal—dijo Merlín, ignorando el calor que amenazaba con llegarle a las mejillas.

—¿No está tan mal? ¿De repente te encanta? Cada vez que llamas, te pasas diez minutos largando sobre el capitán Idiota. Parece tan engreído como dijiste. No me puedo creer que te trate como dices que lo hace, ni que tú le dejes. ¿Por qué no le has…—Will movió los dedos en el aire como haciendo magia, enarcó una ceja y continuó—puesto almidón en los pantalones o algo?

Merlín dudó y miró al perfil de Arturo. Debió de mirarlo demasiado tiempo, porque a Will se le pusieron los ojos como platos,

—No.

—No, ¿qué?

—No, ni de coña. No has… ¿con él? Joder, Merlín, es tu oficial directo al mando—Will casi siseó, en voz baja.

—No es eso. Y de todas formas, no juega para mi equipo—dijo Merlín. El corazón le dio un vuelvo mientras lo decía. Se cruzó de brazos y miró la espuma de su cerveza.

—Bien que hace, si sabe lo que le conviene—dijo Will. Cogió una de las pintas que el de la barra le pasó y Merlín silbó a Gareth para que viniera a coger la suya mientras cogía la tercera.

—Eres un señor, tío. Pero la próxima vez, traga, ¿vale? Se queda todo hecho un desastre si no. –Gareth levantó el vaso con una sonrisa de burla antes de volver a la mesa. Arturo se giró en la silla para mirar a Merlín y a Will, pero Merlín lo ignoró. O al menos, lo intentó.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es tirarte a algún tío y quedarte a gusto. Tienes un par de semanas, ¿no? Pues te tiras a uno todas las noches. O dos, si te pones. Tírate a alguien por mí—dijo Will, aunque esperó a Gareth estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y a que la música de la gramola empezara a sonar otra vez. Miró la mesa, pero no hizo ademán de volver a ella. Merlín puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, vale, me tiraré a medio Londres si eso te hace feliz.

—Solo porque dejas la mitad femenina para mí—dijo Will. Estudió a Merlín con una mirada capaz de sacar a la superficie cualquier cosa que Merlín intentara esconder—. ¿En qué estás pensando, entonces?

—Entre nosotros, ¿vale?—dijo Merlín, enarcando ambas cejas como hacía cada vez que quería asegurarse de que Will iba en serio. Cuando Will dejó la pinta y se acercó a él, asintiendo con atención completa e interés, Merlín siguió hablando en galés, en voz suave y baja—. ¿Te acuerdas de los chulos esos del colegio? ¿Cadoc, Bryn, Tris y los demás? A veces te juntabas con ellos, ¿verdad?

Cuando Will asintió otra vez, Merlín continuó.

—¿Y de ese rollo del nuevo orden mundial del que hablaban? ¿Te suena?

Will giró la cabeza y miró a Merlín con atención.

— ¿Quieres decir… esa gilipollez sectaria? ¿Lo de nuestra generación deshaciéndose de todos los demás?

—Era un montón de mierda, ¿eh?—A Merlín no le gustó cómo apretaba Will la mandíbula y cómo entrecerraba los ojos—. Venga, Will. ¿Qué sabes del tema?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Has oído algo de ellos por ahí?—Will señaló con la cabeza en una dirección aleatoria que solo podía significar dónde quiera que Merlín estuviera de servicio. Tenía que haber algo en la expresión de Merlín, porque Will maldijo por lo bajo y continuó—. A la mierda las autorizaciones de seguridad, y a la mierda los secretos y a la mierda el NOM. Nunca imaginé que ese patético grupo pseudopolítico duraría tanto o llegaría lejos.

—¡Will!

—No sé nada sobre ellos. Ya no, por lo menos, y no desde que te colgaron boca abajo desnudo en el patio del colegio.

Merlín hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Sí, bueno, todo culpa tuya por ser un jodido empollón. Tristán te odiaba por superarlo en mates. Puede que fuera un matón, pero perdió la beca por tu culpa, y la única razón por la que aún tienes los dos huevos es porque yo estaba castigado y pasé por ahí en el momento adecuado.

—Mis huevos y mi futura pareja te lo agradecen—contestó Merlín con sequedad—. Entonces, si tú no sabes nada, ¿quién podría saberlo?

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres hablar con Tristán? ¿Quizá con Bryn? Sé que Bryn ha salido de la trena y Tristán es algún tipo de jefazo en algún lado… Estoy seguro de que les encantaría saber de ti. Probablemente quieran una segunda oportunidad con lo de colgarte bocabajo desnudo y ponerte un cuchillo en el escroto. No, espera. Ya sé. Freya.

 —¿Freya?—Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se puso recto y casi tiró el vaso. No había pensado en Freya desde hacía siglos y un pinchazo de culpa se le puso cómodo en el estómago. Freya no había tenido mucha suerte. Había crecido con un padre patán y una madre medio ahogada en alcohol día tras días. Iba al colegio con faldas que podrían haber sido sacos. Y ese no era su único problema, y cuando Merlín se le encontró un día cubierto de sangre, con una oveja muerta a los pies, se dio cuenta de la relación entre las noticias sobre ganado muerto y Freya— ¿Qué hace con ellos?

—Empezó a salir con Bryn cuando te fuiste. Un par de semanas después, creo. Lloró mucho, ¿sabes? Bryn estuvo allí para recoger las piezas. No puedo creer que nunca le dijeras que eras gay. Te juro que estaba enamoradísima de ti.

Will no sabía sobre la versión monstruosa de Freya (lo mejor que podía decir Merlín para describirlo era compararlo con uno de esos disfraces de hombre-lobo de las pelis malas de clase B) ni que la única razón por la que Merlín pasaba tanto tiempo con ella era por instinto de supervivencia. Si podía mantener a Freya tranquila, el monstruo no salía.

—No lo sabía—dijo Merlín en voz baja. De verdad que no. Pensaba que solo eran buenos amigos. El silencio se alargó, la culpa ganó un par de kilos y se posó sobre sus hombros. Se rascó los ojos—. ¿Todavía está con él?

—Sí, probablemente—dijo Will, tomando un sorbito. Miró a Merlín por el rabillo del ojo—. Puede que hablara contigo, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres que consiga su número?

—¿Podrías?

—Sí—dijo Will—. Pero ten cuidado. Probablemente Bryn no se haya vuelto más majo.

—Ya no tengo la cabeza metida en un libro, ¿verdad?—refunfuñó Merlín—. Tendré cuidado. Si todo lo demás falla, le llenaré los pantalones de almidón.

Will sonrió. Se giró hacia el camarero y le pidió otra bebida.

—Deberíamos volver con tu grupo. Si nos quedamos apartados más tiempo, te juro que el capitán Idiota me va hacer agujeros con la mirada.

Merlín frunció el ceño y miró a la mesa sin girarse, pero solo vio a Arturo inclinado sobre la mesa, hablando en susurros con León.

ooOOoo

—Mierda—gruñó Gwaine—. Siempre hace lo mismo. ¡Siempre!

—¿Quién hace qué?—preguntó Lance, dejando su cerveza.

—¡Merlín! Siempre que nos acercamos a conseguir alguna respuesta sobre él, se escabulle como el puto Houdini—. Gwaine levantó los brazos para enfatizar su queja.

Arturo pegó un sorbito de su cerveza, pero le supo fatal. Los frutos secos se habían pasado y puesto rancios, la atmósfera había decaído, la música le llegaba como si tuviera los oídos tapados con algodón. Toda la vida desapareció de la habitación para él en el momento en que la cara de Merlín se iluminó como la de un niño en Navidad al escuchar la voz de Will. Y le dolió como una patada en el estómago cuando Merlín saltó a los brazos de Will.

Mejor amigo, había dicho Merlín. Eran mejores amigos. Arturo se tragó un bufido de burla. No parecían mejores amigos. Arturo sabía cómo eran los mejores amigos. Los mejores amigos no se tiraban los unos a los brazos de los otros. ¿Intentaba Gwaine besar a Perceval después de no verse en un par de días? ¿Acaso Owain balbuceaba como un bebé cuando por fin llegaba León? Desde luego Arturo no sonreía como un loco cuando Lance entraba en el barracón después de quedarse hasta tarde en la enfermería.

—Seguro que en la fiesta solucionamos eso, ¿verdad, Arturo?—preguntó Lance.

Arturo no estaba escuchando a los demás, pero una vida bajo el régimen militar de Uther y crecer con Morgana le habían enseñado una lección importante: repetir las últimas palabras de la conversación de alguien implicaba que habías estado prestando atención.

—Sí, solucionaremos eso.

—¿Ves? Joder, Gwaine, cualquiera pensaría que te estás tirando a algún agente secreto, por cómo te metes en la vida de todo el mundo—dijo León.

—Tío, si Merlín no quiere hablar sobre su vida, no tiene por qué hacerlo—señaló Lance.

Arturo no pudo evitarlo. Miró para atrás. El nudo de su estómago se apretó hasta que estaba tan fuerte que podría partirse, como si su cuerpo estuviera atado a algún tipo de máquina de tortura medieval que apretara más cada vez que Will o Merlín hacían algo que pudiera interpretarse como que eran al menos un poquito más que “mejores amigos”.

Si había algo que Arturo había notado sobre Merlín en los últimos meses con Excalibur era que Merlín no era una persona táctil. Mientras el resto del equipo se daba palmadas, se cogía del brazo o se acercaban mucho para mantener conversaciones privadas, Merlín mantenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo, las manos para sí mismo y, si podía, evitaba que la gente le cogiera de los hombros para ir o volver al bar de la base. Arturo no era el único que se había dado cuenta, los demás lo sabían también. Y habían empezado una campaña secreta para integrar a Merlín, para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que no eran solo un equipo; eran amigos, eran familia. Y, aún así, meses después, Merlín seguía metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros con su actitud avergonzada, en lugar de pegar a la gente el brazo, felicitando a los demás por una buena misión y expresando su alivio porque todos estuvieran bien con palabras y no con un abrazo y agachándose, rojo de vergüenza, cada vez que Gwaine, Perceval, León o incluso Arturo le pasaban el brazo por los hombros. 

Arturo había empezado a pensar que nunca conseguiría que Merlín expresara de manera espontánea ningún tipo de apego al equipo, a sus amigos, a él, que simplemente Merlín era así, que a su código genético le faltaba el ADN que decía que un golpecito amistoso en la espalda estaba bien y no era algo ofensivo o malo. Estaba preparado para aceptar que Merlín nunca estaría cómodo con el contacto físico.

Miradlos, había dicho Gwaine, y Arturo estaba mirando y no le gustaba lo que veía.

Merlín y Will estaban de pie al lado del otro en la barra, bastante juntos. El codo de Will le tocaba el brazo a Merlín; Merlín tenía la mano en la espalda de Will; Will se inclinaba para susurrarle algo a Merlín en el oído; Merlín se acercaba para escuchar. Había gestos y contacto aleatorios, una reescritura de las normas sobre espacio personal y una completa violación de esas normas, porque no parecía haber ningún tipo de espacio personal entre ellos. El lenguaje corporal era lo más revelador. Cómo estaban el uno al lado del otro, cómo se inclinaban, cómo se tocaban, susurraban, reían… mostraba una confianza total en el otro, un afecto intenso, que venía de lejos. Y probaba que era humanamente posible tener intimidad con Merlín.

Hacía que a Arturo le doliera el pecho. ¿Por qué Merlín no le permitía a él esa intimidad?

—A ver, ¿quién de aquí piensa que quizá son algo más que mejores amigos?—preguntó Gwaine.

—Solo tú—dijo Perceval mientras se sentaba. Owain arrastró una silla y los que estaban en la mesa hicieron hueco arrastrando las suyas. Arturo se removió en su silla, inclinándose para poder echarle un ojo a Merlín.

—Vamos, si Merlín fuera gay, ya lo sabríamos—dijo León. Era un argumento completamente plausible, pero Arturo no tenía que pensar mucho para sacar un puñado de razones por las que Merlín podría no estar anunciando con tranquilidad sus preferencias alternativas. Si tenía una preferencia alternativa. No es que la tuviera.

Arturo cambiaba todo el rato entre saber que Merlín no era gay y desear que lo fuera.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo?—cuestionó Gwaine.

—Tú habrías entrado bailando en la tienda y habrías anunciado ya está claro, es gay, ¿qué cómo lo sé? Porque me lo acabo de tirar—dijo Perceval. Miró a la mesa—. ¿Cuál es mi vaso?

—Este—dijo Owain, levantando uno vacío.

—No, creo que era este—contestó Perceval señalando a la pinta recién puesta que Gareth acababa de conseguir de Merlín. Gareth frunció el ceño y se acercó el vaso al pecho.

—Atrás—gruñó Gareth.

Un perplejo Perceval se echó para atrás en su silla y le pidió una cerveza a una camarera que pasaba por ahí. Arturo volvió a mirar a Merlín y a Will. Hablaban tan inclinados que sus frentes casi se tocaban. Fuera lo que fuese de lo que hablaban, tenía que ser serio, porque ninguno sonreía. Siguió la conversación a través de una serie de expresiones: Will hizo una mueca, Merlín un gesto de dolor, Will se encogió, Merlín puso cara triste, Will se burló, Merlín se enfadó y, al final, Will cedió.

Arturo no estaba sorprendido. Suponía que la gente cedía ante Merlín a menudo. 

Incluso él.

Arturo se giró hacia la mesa a tiempo para pillar la mirada especulativa de Perceval, que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada al menos un centímetro y una leve sonrisa divertida en los labios. Arturo bajó la mirada vergonzosamente pronto. Apartó los vasos vacíos que tenía delante y cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa. 

—Sabéis que estas dos semanas tiene un precio, ¿no?

—Pensaba que las dos semanas eran porque habíamos ganado el juego de guerra—dijo Owain.

Arturo intercambió una mirada con León. Habían hablado en la primera parte del viaje, los dos juntos en la cola del avión, hablando en voz baja mientras el resto estaba en su mayoría mirando por la ventana o intentando conseguir unos minutos de sueños a pesar de las turbulencias que se acumulaban bajo las alas. Le dijo a León lo que podía sin darle demasiada información y León—siempre tan bueno, fiable, que conocía a Arturo lo suficiente para poder oír lo que Arturo no le estaba diciendo—no había necesitado nada más que lo que Arturo se había sentido capaz de compartir.

Ahora le tocaba al equipo escuchar. Había querido decírselo antes de salir de la base, luego quería habérselo dicho en el avión, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno, y ahora tampoco lo era, pero tendría que servir.

—¿Os acordáis de la reunión a la que nos llamaron a Merlín y a mí?

—¿Esa sobre la que estabas tan empeñado en no hablar que no puedes ni mirarlo a los ojos?—preguntó Perceval. La mesa se quedó en silencio cuando llegó la camarera, dejó una pinta y despejó la mesa de vasos. Arturo espero hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para sentir.

—Esa, sí.

—¿De qué iba, entonces?—preguntó Gwaine.

Arturo estudió al francotirador un par de segundos, intentando adivinar si Gwaine lo sabía ya. Era posible que sí, teniendo en cuenta lo que se soltaba el ayudante de Kilgarrah cuando se trataba de Gwaine. Al final Arturo decidió que era poco probable que lo supiera, porque el ayudante no había estado en la reunión, el Dragón tenía su cara de “asunto muy serio” todo el tiempo y nadie había tomado notas.

—Sobre la posibilidad de que nos cortaran las dos semanas si pasaba algo—dijo Arturo. Lo soltó rápido, como al quitarse un trozo de esparadrapo de golpe para que doliera menos. Nadie dijo nada al principio.

—¿Estás. De. Coña?—Fue Owain el que rompió el silencio.

—Me temo que no—dijo Arturo. Pegó un sorbo, sin querer beber mucho; por cómo le estaban pegando a la bebida los demás, iba a acabar haciendo de taxista para los borrachos del grupo—. Hay unos objetivos de alto valor a por los que quieren que vayamos, tan pronto como descubran dónde se han metido.

Hubo quejas, maldiciones, reclamos, más bebida, gruñidos a montones y, al final, un suspiro colectivo de resignación. 

—¿Y las posibilidades de que eso pase son…?—preguntó Gwaine.

—¿Ya estás apostando otra vez?—preguntó Perceval a su vez.

—Aún no me han dicho lo que está en juego.

Arturo se rio sin humor.

—Puede pasar en cualquier momento desde el minuto en que dejamos la reunión a tres meses desde ahora, dependiendo de lo mucho que Gwaine, Perce Owain y Merlín los asustaran.

Los tres de los mencionados que estaban sentados en la mesa intercambiaron miradas, mientras el resto enarcaban las cejas. Gwaine se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Entonces tiene que ver con los americanos?—dijo, bajando el tono.

Fue León quien asintió.

Gwaine se deslizó en la silla hasta que se quedó en el borde, casi subido a la mesa.

—¿Descubriste de qué iba todo?

Arturo no contestó en seguida. Miró a Merlín y Will y tuvo que reprimir un gesto de dolor cuando vio la posesividad con la que la mano de Will descansaba en el hombro de Merlín. Cuando devolvió su atención a la mesa tomó otro sorbo, pero la cerveza solo hizo que lo que había bebido antes, que amenazaba con volver para arriba, empeorara. Pilló en seguida la sonrisa cómplice de Perceval, pero la ignoró y le dedicó al grupo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sí.

No dio más información, en parte porque no tenía mucha información que darles, en parte porque aún estaba digiriendo la que tenía. Había un par de cosas Mal, con mayúsculas, sobre la reunión. Estaba llena de cosas sin sentido e información vista de pasada, y aún había miles de preguntas sin contestar sobre las cosas Raras, en mayúsculas también, que Merlín, Perceval, Owain y Gwaine habían visto. Sin embargo, la mayoría del equipo entendió el silencio y lo dejó pasar, a sabiendas que si Arturo tuviera algo importante que añadir, ya lo habría hecho. 

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que Arturo tuviera más información. Ya había hecho un par de llamadas. Sus contactos le darían algo pronto.

—¿Por qué estaba Merlín en la reunión? ¿Por qué no León? A ver, es tu segundo, ¿no? –Gwaine era como un perro que no quería soltar un hueso. Arturo reprimió un suspiro.

—Lo es, y lo va a seguir siendo—dijo Arturo con firmeza, mirando a León—. Ya la he contado lo que está pasando, así que está al corriente, pero no vayáis ahora a intentar sacárselo si no me lo podéis sacar a mí.

—Bah, le preguntaré a Merlín—dijo Perceval, pero su tono era de broma y Arturo sabía que no lo haría.

—¿Y qué hay de la reunión?

Arturo intercambió una mirada llena de significado con León, que reflejaba una conversación que ya habían tenido en repetidas ocasiones.

¿Lo hago yo o lo haces tú?

No, adelante. Privilegios del rango y todo ese rollo.

¿Estás seguro? Yo lo he hecho ya muchas veces.

Si insistes…

León desistió con un suspiro, se desperezó exageradamente y se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un cachete a Gwaine. 

—¡Eh! ¿Eso a qué viene?

—A que eres un cotilla de mierda—dijo León.

—¡Pero la reunión!—insistió—. ¿Por qué Merlín y no tú?

—¡Joder!—gruñó León, volviendo a sentarse. Levantó las manos y le hizo un gesto a Arturo que quería decir ¿metes a este en vereda o le pego más fuerte? y señaló a Gwaine.

—Ya sabes cómo son los de arriba con las autorizaciones de seguridad—dijo Arturo.

—¿Autorizaciones? Pero la de Merlín… ¡ah!—sonrió Gwaine—. Te la han aumentado.

Arturo se inclinó hacia adelante, amenazador.

—Y espero que esto sea lo último que alguien menciona sobre la reunión y autorizaciones de seguridad.

Gwaine se recostó en la silla, cogiéndose las manos a la espalda en un gesto satisfecho.

—Lo será… hasta la próxima—señaló Lance.

—Cotilla de mierda—repitió León señalando a Gwaine.

Arturo rió y se terminó la pinta. Todavía estaba por la primera, y la segunda había desaparecido por la garganta de alguien hacía tiempo. Dejó el vaso y miró al resto de su equipo.

—Sé que otras veces nos hemos relajado un poco con el entrenamiento físico. Lo hacíamos cuando nos apetecía, si es que lo hacíamos. Eso no va a pasar esta vez. Quiero a todo el mundo cumpliendo con la rutina. Nos encontraremos donde siempre para correr, entrenamiento después. Si alguien no viene, iré a por él y lo pondré a hacer el entrenamiento, esté en el estado que esté: con el cerebro saliéndosele, con una resaca de cojones, en un coma con respiración asistida. No hay excusa que valga. ¿Queréis poneros gordos y blandos? Hacedlo en vuestro tiempo libre. Preguntadle a Gwaine, Perce Owain o Merlín. Los objetivos están a un nivel diferente a todo lo que hemos visto antes. Capturarlos, cuando nos pidan que lo hagamos, no va a ser fácil. Os quiero a todos en plena forma.

Hubo un coro de “¡Sí, señor!” por toda la mesa y Arturo vio con satisfacción que la mayoría del equipo se relajaban un poco con la bebida.

—Tenéis un día de descanso y luego volvemos a lo de siempre, ¿vale?

Todo el mundo asintió.

— Tened el teléfono a mano. Comprobad que tenéis el móvil de todos. Nadie puede estar desconectado, ni por un minuto, ¿entendido?

—¿Y qué hay de Merlín?—preguntó Lance.

— Le pedí a Morgana que hiciera los arreglos habituales para él. Tan pronto como llegue a mi casa, os enviaré a todos su número.

Los arreglos habituales consistían en conseguirle a Merlín un móvil, una tarjeta del gimnasio, papeleo para la pistola, abrirle una cuenta por si necesitaba ropa o equipo y garantizarle el acceso a los coches de Pendragón Consulting. Todos recibían el mismo trato, hubieran o no firmado con Pendragón Consulting. El dinero salía directamente del bolsillo de Arturo y sobre los coches… bueno, lo que Uther no supiera…

—Además, se va a quedar en tu casa, así que si lo necesitamos, bastará con que te llamemos a ti, ¿no?—dijo Gwaine enarcando las cejas varias veces, sugerentemente.

Arturo suspiró y miró a León otra vez, pero Perceval se ofreció.

—Ya lo hago yo. —Le dio a Gwaine una colleja que casi lo tiró encima de la mesa. 

Arturo se rió con los demás, pero por dentro no se estaba riendo, para nada. Que Merlín se quedara en su casa era abrirle la puerta a todo tipo de problemas, problemas que Arturo estaba intentando evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Ya casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que era una buena idea desde el punto de vista logístico (con Merlín allí podrían hablar sobre lo que le sabían dicho en la reunión y desarrollar un plan de ataque basado a la experiencia que tenía Merlín), pero en el momento en que Merlín se levantó de su asiento y le regaló a Arturo un vista perfecta de su culo todas las funciones cerebrales de Arturo se fueron de vacaciones.

Miró a Merlín otra vez. A Merlín y a Will. Fuera cual fuera la conversación que estuvieran manteniendo, habían llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo, porque el lenguaje corporal de Will mostraba un reticente venga, vale mientras el de Merlín decía, con alivio, gracias, tío, te debo una. Arturo se giró cuando Merlín le puso la mano en el hombro a Will; era un gesto tan fácil, casual, que a Arturo le dolió.

 ¿Por qué ese grosero, irrespetuoso, inconsiderado (Arturo se había fijado en cómo Will no había saludado a la persona de mayor rango hasta el final, a propósito, y en cómo Will lo miraba con odio, como si Arturo hubiera hecho algo malo solo con existir) y completo patán se merecía el afecto de Merlín, que no tenía ninguno de Excalibur, ni Arturo…?

Arturo rechinó los dientes y empezó a beberse la siguiente cerveza.

—Haced sitio—dijo Merlín, justo detrás de Arturo. Lace hizo que todos se movieran hacia la izquierda para hacer dos huecos. Merlín se sentó al lado de Arturo, Will a su lado, y la camarera se acercó con una nueva ronda de bebidas a las que todo el mundo miró con desconfianza hasta que Merlín habló—. Esta ronda va a mi cuenta.

 Arturo sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio la mirada de odio de Will por detrás de Merlín. Suspiró para sus adentros.

—Qué bien. Gracias.

Y se giró hacia el otro lado.

Pilló una mirada rara en la cara de Merlín, aunque solo la vio un segundo antes de girarse para entablar conversación con León, pero antes de poder girarse y mirar para descubrir lo que significaba, Merlín ya se había girado también, para hablar con Will.

Will le dirigió a Arturo una sonrisa astuta y triunfante. Metió a Lance y Gwaine en una conversación sobre entrenar con los Artistas. Arturo lo estaba medio escuchando, pero cada vez que Will empezaba a contar alguna historia sobre Merlín, este le cortaba con una amenaza de “Oh, ¿sí? Pues yo me acuerdo de aquella vez que…” que se convertía en una pelea a gritos sin un claro ganador pero con un acuerdo definitivo de mutuo de silencio.

Arturo se resignó a mantener una conversación con León y los demás. No fue hasta un rato después cuando se dio cuenta de que el calor de Merlín a su lado había desaparecido y el frío de Will lo había sustituido.

Vio a Merlín en la mesa de billar con Perceval, Owain y Gwaine. Se habían dividido en dos equipos de dos y estaba lanzando una moneda para ver quién empezaba.

—Voy a por la siguiente—dijo Lance, levantándose.

—Para mí nada—dijo Arturo. Casi ni se había terminado la segunda.

—Ni para mí—añadió León, poniéndose de pie con Lance—. Pero te echaré una mano.

Su marcha dejó a Arturo con Will. Will se inclinó hacia delante con un brazo en la mesa, la otra cogida al respaldo de la silla, lo que le hacía parecer más grande y amenazador. Y tenía mirada para ello, por cierto. Pero no funcionaba en Arturo. No cuando tenía a Uther Pendragón como padre, no con Morgana como hermana. Se puso cómodo y espero a que Will soltara lo que fuera que quisiera decir.

El concurso de miradas no duró mucho.

—No eres mucho mejor que el anterior, ¿sabes?—dijo Will.

—¿El anterior?

Will señaló con la cabeza a Merlín.

—Su anterior capitán era un capullo integral, también. Se creía mejor que los demás. Pensaba que podía disparar mejor, ocuparse de las cosas informáticas mejor, correr más rápido, saltar más alto, y hacer más flexiones y levantar más peso que el resto del equipo. Más tonto que las piedras, e igual de útil.

—Ah, ¿sí?—dijo Arturo con voz neutra. Tomó un sorbito de cerveza y esperó a ver si decía algo más.

Will juntó las cejas al ver que Arturo no picaba. 

—Casi se muere. Merlín. Por su culpa.

—Algo así nos contó, pero se reservó la mayoría. –Arturo esperó—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Tú qué crees que pasó?—la voz de Will casi hacía daño—. Borraron del mapa a la mitad del equipo, Merlín casi acabó como ellos. Si no hubiera convencido a mi capitán de que se desviara cuando escuché que habían atacado a la unidad de Merlín…

La voz de Will se fue desvaneciendo y este dejó que Arturo llenada el silencio por sí mismo. Fue a coger el vaso, pero ya se había bebido su propia cerveza. Se acabó la de Merlín.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?—preguntó Arturo.

—Siglos.

Arturo esperó, pero Will no parecía ir a decir nada más.

—¿Qué le pasó a su capitán?

—Como si no lo supieras. Los capullos consentidos os mantenéis unidos, ¿no? Chupasteis de la misma teta de oro y eso, ¿no? ¿No tenéis la costumbre de ir pisoteando a los demás hasta conseguir otra brillante medalla o una bonita insignia?—Will soltó una risa corta que parecía más una burla que otra cosa. Se inclinó hacia delante antes de continuar—. Lo llevaron a juicio. Tribunal y todo. Le cargó el muerto a Merlín porque no podía pasárselo a su segundo al mando. El pobre capullo había saltado por los aires. ¿Pero Merlín? Estaba el siguiente en la línea de mando, y era el especialista en comunicaciones.

La mirada de Will se llenó de hostilidad y veneno, dirigidos sin rumbo en todas las direcciones hasta que aterrizó en Arturo.

—“Merlín no transmitió las órdenes. Merlín no pasó las coordenadas. Merlín no pidió ayuda. Merlín le dio su posición al enemigo”. —Will se inclinó tan cerca que a Arturo le llegó un olorcillo a sudor, colonia y aceite de pistola—. Eso es lo que dijo el capitán. Alto y claro, a menudo y en audiencia pública, delante de los familiares de los muertos y de los que habían sobrevivido. La mierda le cayó toda encima a Merlín. Estaba en el hospital por esos entonces. En coma. Le acababan de sacar una bala que se le habían partido dentro. Un trozo estaba así de cerca de su corazón—. En esto Will levantó el pulgar y el índice, separados por un par de milímetros—. Le desgarró el pulmón. Perdió tanta sangre que no tenían claro si saldría de esa. Y cuando lo consiguió, ¿qué van y hacen? Lo arrastran ante un tribunal para que responda a los cargos de su capitán.

Will hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para mirar a donde Merlín estaba jugando al billar con los demás, discutiendo de coña con Owain.

—¿Cómo crees que le sentó eso a Merlín? ¿Levantarse para descubrir que el hombre que supuestamente tendría que haberle defendido le daba la espalda y le colgaba la culpa? ¿O descubrir que su capitán, que la había jodido bien jodida, se había librado con un golpecito en las manos porque nadie estaba lo suficientemente consciente para decirles a los jueces lo que había pasado? O peor, ¿tener que declarar en un juicio, pálido y con pinta de zombi, y defenderse? Era su palabra contra la del capitán Ideal, ¿a quién crees que querían creer? Joder, a ver, no podían cambiar de opinión ahora, ¿verdad?, no cuando ya los habían grabado diciendo que no era culpa del capitán, ¿eh? ¿Qué tenía Merlín? No podía enseñar pruebas, porque su Caja había saltado por los aires, la única persona en el mundo con la mínima oportunidad de reconstruirla era Merlín, ¿y crees que le dejarían? ¿Y el resto de su escuadrón? ¿Los que sobrevivieron? La mitad no se acordaban ni de su propio nombre, la otra mitad estaba demasiado lejos como para haber visto algo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de Arturo. Era indignación por cómo se había llenado todo de mierda mezclada con incredulidad. ¿Merlín? ¿Pensaban que Merlín había fallado a su escuadrón? No, no su Merlín, no el Merlín que no era capaz de mantener la cara de póker, que no tenía lo más mínima gota de artimaña en su cuerpo, que miraba a Arturo con tal confianza que Arturo estaba aterrorizado de fallarle algún día.

Podía visualizarlo tan claro como Will lo describía: Merlín despertándose del coma, con un dolor horrible, y descubriendo que el hombre que tendría haber hecho lo correcto lo había traicionado y le había cargado la culpa.

Hizo que a Arturo se le retorciera todo con ganas de vengarse y proteger, de prometer que él nunca le haría eso a Merlín, no podría, no lo haría…

—… fue un golpe de suerte—estaba diciendo Will—. Su abogado se hizo con algo de papeleo que confirmaba todo lo que Merlín había dicho y que tampoco servía como prueba contra su antiguo capitán. Un montón de información anónima, pero lo suficiente para no dejar lugar a dudas. Desecharon el caso. Merlín quedó libre y limpio.

Increíble. Increíble. Increíble.

Si Merlín hubiera sido suyo, ese montón de mierda nunca habría pasado. Arturo no lo habría permitido. Pero como había pasado, no podía evitar sentir una rabia innegable hacia el hijo de puta que había cogido la confianza de Merlín y la había pisoteado contra el suelo, así como incredulidad completa porque Merlín todavía estuviera dispuesto a confiar en alguien.

Confiar en él.

Arturo levantó la vista y encontró a Will estudiándolo, todavía con la mirada dura, bravuconería irrespetuosa y descarada, como si lo midiera y lo sopesara.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el capitán?

—¿A ti qué más te da?—preguntó Will, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Que qué más me da?—Arturo enarcó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia la mesa—. Este es mi equipo. Cuando salimos, salimos juntos. Nos ponemos en riesgo, todos, y es mi trabajo asegurarme de que su riesgo es tan pequeño como sea posible. Y puedo hacer eso manteniendo a mi equipo jodidamente lejos de capullos como tu capitán Ideal. Quiero su nombre.

Will no contesto en seguida. Se reclinó en el asiento y asintió para sí mismo.

—Cedric Walsh.

Arturo asintió y memorizó el nombre.

Will volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, su voz ahora una octava más baja y temblando con amenaza.

—No pienses que esto nos convierte en amigos. No lo somos. Ni de lejos. Te voy a decir una cosa. Me entero de que le haces daño a Merlín, me importa una mierda lo que me pase, lo único que importa es que ni me vas a ver venir, tío.

Arturo le sostuvo la mirada. Will hizo lo propio.

—Por mí bien—dijo Arturo al final.

Fue Will quien rompió el contacto visual primero y Arturo lo hizo un segundo después. Miró a la mesa, donde algunos de sus hombres estaban hablando animadamente. Vio a Kay dibujando en un mantel de papel.

—Pásame el boli. —Era una orden.

 Garabateó un número de teléfono en una servilleta y se lo tendió a Will, que lo miró como si estuviera infectado con la peste bubónica. Arturo se lo metió a Will en el bolsillo delantero, cogió otra servilleta y le dio el boli a Will.

—Mi número. Ahora dame el tuyo. Si pasa algo con Merlín, lo oirás directamente de mí.

Will le dedicó una mirada evaluadora y cortante que duró siglos. Al final asintió y escribió su número. Arturo cogió la servilleta, le tiró el boli a Kay y se volvió para mirar a Will otra vez.

—¿Has terminado de mearte en mis zapatos?

Will parpadeó y tosió para ocultar una risa sorprendida, escondiéndola tras una de las cervezas que León y Lance estaban pasando. Tomó un gran sorbo antes de dejar el vaso. Se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

—No, tío.

Se levantó y se alejó, abriéndose paso entre la gente para unirse a Merlín y los demás en la mesa de billar. Le dio una palmada a Merlín en la espalda e hizo que fallara, lo que desencadenó una pelea completa con gritos en la cara y choques de pecho que acabó con Gwaine siendo valiente y poniéndose delante de Will y Perceval cargándose a Merlín al hombro para llevarlo a una esquina segura. Arturo sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia León y Lance.

Pasó una hora antes de que los hombres empezaran a retirarse, agrupados según quién fuera a dónde, un hombre sobrio a cada volante hasta que casi todos se hubieron ido y los únicos que quedaban era León, Merlín y Arturo. 

Y Will.

Sam, su billete de vuelta, silbó y le hizo un gesto a Will para que empezara a moverse si no quería quedarse en tierra, y Merlín acompañó a Will al coche. Arturo intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirar lo forma en la que intercambiaban susurros, compartían otro abrazo y se despedían. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no notar cómo los hombros de Merlín caían, su sonrisa desaparecía, ni cómo casi se tropezó con sus propios pucheros ahora que su “mejor amigo” se había ido. Y, más importante, ignoró completa y absolutamente la manera en que la pierna de Merlín rozó la suya cuando se sentó en su silla.

—Parece un tipo majo—dijo Arturo antes de beberse el agua que había en su vaso tras derretirse parte de los hielos. Empezó a mover el vaso y a hacer sonar los hielos. Merlín lo miró de reojo.

—¿Will? ¿Majo? Estás de coña. Lo vi sermoneándote antes. 

Arturo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, me sermoneaba siendo muy majo.

Merlín sonrió, y en su sonrisa había una pequeña disculpa con la dulzura justa para que Arturo quisiera borrársela con un beso.

—Lo siento. Siempre ha sido un poco bruto.

—Dice que te conoce desde siempre—dijo Arturo.

—Sí, desde siempre. Es como el hermano que nunca tuve—dijo Merlín—. Me aguantó en el colegio, me compró mi primera cerveza, me salvó de ahogarme en el váter después de beber demasiado en la uni… creo que no habría sobrevivido al entrenamiento sin él.

Hermano.

Eso era definitivamente mejor que “mejores amigos”. La masa retorcida de su estómago se desenredó como un nudo corredizo y toda la tensión de sus hombros desapareció.

—Vale, me he encargado de la cuenta—dijo León volviendo a la mesa—. Arturo, ¿te importa conducir? Me gustaría dar una cabezadita antes de que Morgana seme tire encima al abrir la puerta.

—No, para. Cállate. Demasiada información. No necesito imaginaros a ti y a Morgana—dijo Arturo mientras sacaba las llaves.

ooOOoo

Merlín se despertó con la luz del día.

Parpadeó sin fijarse en lo que estaba viendo mientras su cerebro se reiniciaba y, cuando su sistema operativo por fin arrancó, gruñó y se desperezó, aún debajo del cálido edredón. Se giró hacia un lado para apoyar la mejilla en una almohada muy suave y hundirse más en un lujoso colchón que tenía como mínimo medio metro de felpa. Era un contraste agradable respecto al fino catre militar, las sábanas rasposas y la almohada de cartón que constituían la definición del ejército de “cama”.

El resto de sus sentidos se pusieron en marcha también y escuchó la razón por la que se había despertado en primer lugar. Mamá. Merlín saltó de la cama y apagó el despertador de camino, mirando los números rojos brillantes el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que si no se iba ya, llegaría tarde. Se saltó la ducha y cualquier intento de hacer algo con su pelo. En su lugar se lavó los dientes con una mano mientras sacaba la ropa de una bolsa con la otra. Sacó unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpia (no tenía mucha ropa de civil y casi toda estaba en casa de Gaius) y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La habitación de invitados de Arturo.

El cerebro de Merlín todavía estaba procesando eso.

Habían llegado a alguna hora de la madrugada después de dejar a León en una casa adorable de dos pisos a una manzana, Merlín subiendo medio sonámbulo los escalones de la casa de Arturo, demasiado inconsciente como para admirar el pijo edificio que era el “piso” de Arturo. Piso y una mierda, era una mansión en miniatura en comparación con la casa de su madre en Gales y la de su tío al oeste de Londres. Apenas le echó un vistazo a la habitación o al baño de la misma cuando se levantó, casi ni notó el largo pasillo o el salón abierto, la enorme cocina al otro lado, y ya estaba a mitad camino de la escaleras que llevaban al primer piso (y la puerta de entrada) de la casa cuando el olor del néctar más absolutamente delicioso del universo lo tentó y tuvo que parar.

Café.

Merlín volvió para atrás.

Una taza de Starbucks tamaño Venti estaba abandonada en la isla de la cocina. Merlín fue a hacerle compañía, pero apartó las manos con un sonido sorprendido antes el zumbido repentino de una batidora. Arturo estaba más al fondo de la cocina, de espaldas a Merlín (su ancha espalda), con una camiseta blanca ajustada invitadoramente sobre sus increíbles hombros. Llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos justo hasta las rodillas, y Merlín se dio cuenta entonces de que su pelo húmedo y las marcas de sudor de la camiseta significaban que había salido a correr.

Había visto a Arturo sudado y con una camiseta ajustada antes pero, de alguna manera, verlo así en un ambiente doméstico lo hacía todavía más increíble.

Y no alivió para nada lo que le apretaban los vaqueros esa mañana, vaqueros que ya eran demasiado ajustados de por sí.

Arturo puso una bebida de proteínas muy densa en un vaso alto y se giró. Se paró cuando vio a Merlín.

—Pensaba que tendría que arrastrarte para sacarte de la cama. He estado oyendo tu alarma diez minutos.

—Culpa tuya—dijo Merlín. Señaló al café, con algo de recelo.

—Es tuyo. Yo cumplo mis promesas—dijo Arturo. Merlín frunció el ceño durante un minuto antes de acordarse del trato que habían hecho en el helicóptero justo antes del juego de guerra contra el equipo de Valiant: café gratis, cortesía de Arturo Pendragón, todos los días que estuvieran de R&R siempre y cuando Merlín le ayudara a ganar contra los tramposos de sus contrincantes.

—Genial. Gracias. —Merlín sonrió, complacido hasta lo ridículo de que Arturo se hubiera acordado, y levantó el vaso en un gesto de agradecimiento. Todavía pensaba que era una mala idea quedarse en casa de Arturo (la casa de un sudoroso y casi sin aliento Arturo que posaba con su ropa de correr, relajado, lo que no mejoraba las cosas para nada) pero el café era una ventaja, claramente. 

—¿Por qué ahora es mi culpa que estés a punto de perderte la despedida de tu madre?

—La cama de la habitación de invitados es un poco demasiado cómoda. ¿Cómo consigues librarte de la gente?

—Quizá no quiero hacerlo—dijo Arturo y hubo cierta aspereza en su voz que Merlín achacó a al batido de proteínas que se estaba bebiendo. Arturo se giró, cogió una caja de la encimera y se la pasó a Merlín—. Esto es tuyo, también.

Era un Smartphone pequeño, uno de los últimos modelos, y, por un segundo, Merlín no supo si prefería seguir acariciando el café o jugar con su nuevo inesperado juguete. 

—Ya está activado y he metido el teléfono de todos. Llévalo siempre contigo.

El teléfono era, como era de esperar, de brillante rojo Pendragón. Merlín el echó un vistazo a los ajustes y vio que tenía el pack completo con todos los tipos de tonos de llamada posible. Arturo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento chasqueándole los dedos en la cara.

—Vas a llegar tarde. ¿Tu madre?

—¡Oh, mierda!—Merlín se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y cogió el café. Ya estaba casi en las escaleras cuando Arturo lo llamó.

—Espera.

Un leve repiqueteo y un destello de luz en el aire le llamaron la atención y cogió en el aire un juego de llaves.

—Tú código de seguridad es los últimos 6 números de tu DNI. Dale saludos a tu madre. Dile que gracias por la caja de galletas de envió.

—¿Te refieres a esa caja que te comiste entera? No me extraña que hayas salido a correr esta mañana. Debes de haber estado notando los kilos extra.

—¡Eh! ¿Me estás llamando gordo?

Merlín sonrió y le dedicó un saludo marcial. Salió de la casa corriendo y solo miró atrás porque quería saber cuál era la casa y cómo era. Encontró la entrada del metro a dos manzanas. Era mediodía en día laborable, así que las multitudes estaban al mínimo; el tren estaba casi vacío cuando llegó al andén y se metió en el vagón justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se le extendiera por la cara. Los demás tenían teléfono, también, eso lo sabía, pero conseguir uno propio le hacía sentir que, quizá, era parte del equipo. Y como no podía evitarlo, desmontó el teléfono. No había mucho que pudiera hacer sin herramientas, pero aumentó el ancho de banda y la recepción, que se volvió lo suficientemente buena para tener señal aun en el túnel en un tren en movimiento. Merlín añadió un par más de números y nombres a la lista y le envió un mensaje a Will.

Num nuevo para casa. Y fuiste duro con Arturo.

Merlín ya había cambiado de tren para cuando recibió una respuesta de Will.

El tipo va por la vida como si su polla fuera de oro. Se lo merecía.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. Sus dedos volaron por el teclado de la pantalla.

Gracias x venir. Me alegró el día. Vendrás otra vez?

Lo intentaré. Me voy. Niños. Pistolas. Graneros.

Merlín salió del tren y se dirigió hacia la calle. Tenía que andar veinte minutos hasta la casa de su tío Gaius y diez olores diferentes y deliciosos lo atacaron en cuanto entró: canela, jamón, judías, huevos… todos los ingredientes para un menú de fritos completo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Se supone que tienes que estar preparándote, no haciéndome el desayuno!

—¡Ay!—Hunith salió de la cocina en un revoloteo de tela y bayetas. Rodeó a Merlín con los brazos—. ¡Merlín!

—¡Mamá!—se separaron y sonrieron.

—No te han estado dando bien de comer—lo regañó Hunith mirándolo de arriba abajo con desaprobación.

—Ya sabes cómo es la comida del ejército—dijo Merlín. Sonrió y abrazó a Gaius cuando el hombre se les unió en el salón.—¿Has comido?

 —Sí…

—Bien, ¿está todo en el coche?

—Sí…

—Vamos a perder tu vuelo si no nos vamos…

—No voy a perder el vuelo…

—Meredith te va a quitar el sitio, seguro—señaló Merlín.

Las protestas de Hunith se apagaron cuando Merlín le recordó a Meredith. La mujer se convirtió de inmediato en un comandante de batallón y empezó a dar órdenes.

—¡Gaius! ¿Dónde están las llaves? ¡Dáselas a Merlín! ¡Dame mi bolso, Merlín! ¡Gaius! ¡Asegúrate de que mantienes la comida caliente para que Merlín se la coma cuando vuelva!

Fue un frenesí de actividad, adioses apresurados y una carrera a toda prisa al coche, los restos de un antiguo clásico que Gaius había modificado para que funcionara con una fuente eléctrica casera, y por Dios que no se enterara nadie, porque probablemente era algo muy ilegal y no estaba preparado  para ir por carretera.

Hablaron por el camino, Hunith más que Merlín, con este contestando preguntas cuando Hunith las hacía, pero no fue hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, en el parking sacando el equipaje, cuando Hunith le puso una mano en el brazo y lo miró con una mirada que le era familiar.

—¿Has tenido cuidado?

—Sí, mamá.

 Hunith enarcó una ceja. No resultaba tan amenazador como la famosa Ceja Enarcada de la Desaprobación de Gaius, pero cuando se combinaba con la Mirada de Advertencia de Mamá, era muy efectiva.

—En serio, ¿has tenido mucho cuidado?

—De verdad, mamá, te lo prometo.

—¿Nada de magia?—Hunith bajó la voz. Estaban solos en el parking y lo único que cualquiera podría escuchar con claridad era el sonido de los aviones sobre sus cabezas y el rugir de los coches que conducían por la autopista, pero Hunith miró a su alrededor de todas formas para asegurarse de que nadie podía escucharlos.

—Mmm. —Merlín sacó la maleta más pesada del maletero y metió la cabeza para comprobar que no había estropeado ninguno de los conductos o cables que alimentaban el motor—. Sí, mamá.

Hunith le estaba apretando el brazo con fuerza, como advertencia, y lo hizo girarse para que la mirara a los ojos. Merlín notó el calor subirle a las mejillas casi de inmediato, incluso antes de poder inventarse una excusa decente para evitar el acoso. No podía mentir, no a su madre, ni a su tío Gaius, y la gente que lo conocía bien, como Will, sabía cuando estaba intentando mentir. Estaba bastante seguro de que la genética tenía mucho que ver, porque su madre tampoco podía mentirle a él.

—Ai, Merlín. —Merlín se encogió bajo el peso de su decepción.

—No es como si pudiera evitarlo, mamá. Sale por sí misma cuando mi equipo está en peligro. Ya sabes cómo es. —Era prácticamente verdad, y la mano de Hunith en su brazo apretó más—. —Au. Déjame, mamá. Tienes la fuerza de un muerto. Lo siento, ¿vale? Tengo que usarla. Sé que prometí que no lo haría, pero no es fácil. Quiero decir, sé que puedo ayudarlos, y no quiero que nadie muera, no después… No después…

Oyó su propia voz quebrarse.

La mano de Hunith en su brazo se soltó y el contacto se convirtió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo sé, Merlín. Lo sé. Solo me preocupo por ti. Quiere que estés a salvo. Y si eso significa usar…

Un coche pasó a su lado y su instinto protector se puso en marcha, porque cerró la boca de golpe y Hunith le dedicó una mirada de ya sabes a lo que me refiero y sabes por qué me preocupo así que por favor no hagas ninguna tontería como dejar que te pillen que ya había visto miles de veces. Hizo lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarla y la abrazó muy fuerte.

Un par de coches más pasaron por su lado. Hunith le dio una palmadita a Merlín y lo dejó ir.

—No quiero llegar tarde al check in—dijo, lo que era un eufemismo para si te abrazo más nunca te voy a dejar marchar.

Merlín le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella le dio una palmadita en el brazo con una expresión que iba de Madre Preocupada a Madre Orgullosa.

Hizo la cola con ella, la ayudó con el equipaje, la acompañó hasta la puerta para pasar por seguridad, le dio otro fuerte abrazo y un “Que tengas buen viaje, llámame, ya te he dado mi nuevo teléfono, ¿no? No dejes que Meredith te ponga de los nervios” de despedida antes de dejarla marchar.

Estaban acostumbrados a esto: las visitas cortas, los adioses a toda prisa, los planes dejados de lado. El ejército corría por la sangre de la familia. Hunith había sido enfermera, así había conocido a Balinor para empezar, y el tío Gaius había estado en el cuerpo de ingenieros un tiempo. Simplemente tenía sentido para Merlín haberse alistado y haberse quedado tanto tiempo, pero sabía bien que ambos estaban contando los días hasta que terminara su tour.

La hora punta de la comida alargó el trayecto de vuelta a casa de Gaius. Usó sus llaves de la casa para abrir la pesada puerta y entró sin llamar. Cuando Hunith estaba de tour, esa casa, con tío Gaius y todas sus rarezas, había sido su hogar. 

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

—¡Taller!

Merlín había recorrido la mitad de la casa en dirección al añadido que ocupaba la mayor parte del pequeño jardín trasero cuando Gaius volvió a gritar.

—¡Desayuna algo!

El estómago de Merlín protestó rugiendo, de acuerdo con Gaius.

—¿Quieres algo?—preguntó Merlín también a gritos.

—¡Sí, por favor!

Merlín entró en la estrecha cocina y sacudió la cabeza. Toda superficie disponible estaba cubierta con platos y bollos, la mesa estaba desbordada de paquetes con tartas y galletas y el fregadero era un mar de espuma y una cordillera montañosa de platos que intentaba romper el récord de altitud del Everest. Encontró un par de platos en un armario, los llenó con pasteles de huevo, salchichas y lonchas de carne, y se dirigió hacia el taller.

—Cuidado con dónde pisas—lo avisó Gaius levantando la cabeza. Aun así, Merlín casi se tropezó con uno de los robots, porque estaba distraído con la grotesca visión de los ojos de Gaius aumentados por una lente enganchada a sus gafas.

El robot le pegó en el pie y soltó un ruidito metálico. 

—¡Lo siento!

El robot, que tenía un cuerpo largo y oblongo, un ojo que era una cámara y piernas de araña, le pitó antes de alejarse con más ruido.

—¿Lo programaste para que fuera un cascarrabias? 

—Casi lo pisas, ¿qué esperabas?

—Al menos es más majo que el anterior. Y sabes, el que intentó cortarme la pierna. ¿Ese dónde está?—Merlín miró a su alrededor con cuidado.

—Intentó cortarme a mí la pierna—dijo Gaius señalando a una estantería llena de piezas metálicas. Merlín creyó reconocer al canalla del robot debajo de la montaña de piezas.

—Mejor la pierna que otras partes más importantes, supongo—dijo Merlín levantando la comida—. ¿Dónde te dejo esto?

Gaius se quitó la lente y despejó la mesa.

—Después de que tu madre acabara con mi cocina, me extraña que quedara algún plato. 

—Estaba debajo de ese platazo horrible que usamos el último Beltane. ¿Te acuerdas? El que Alice usó para traer los pastelillos. Dijo que no quería volverlo a ver.

Alice era la pareja intermitente de Gaius (Merlín no podía llamarla exactamente su novia) y ahora mismo estaba en un retiro de seis meses en Europa.

—Ah, sí. Pensaba que Allard había destrozado esa monstruosidad cuando se sentó encima.

—Estoy convencido de que está maldito. Siempre vuelve, como un boomerang. Y de una pieza, no importa en cuántos trozos lo dejes.

Gaius se rio. Después de dar un par de bocados, señaló con el tenedor hacia la cocina.

—Supongo que no te apetece llevarle a tu equipo toda esa comida, ¿no? Te quedas en casa de tu capitán, ¿verdad?

—Sí—masculló Merlín, con la boca llena con un trozo demasiado grande de pastel de huevo—. Y podría llevármelo. ¿No quieres quedarte nada?

—Hijo mío, ¿y dónde lo meto? Me voy a quedar algunos de los scones de frambuesa, pero será mejor que lo demás desaparezca antes de que recupere los quince kilos que gané la última vez que me visitó tu madre. —Gaius se dio unos golpecitos en la barriga.

Merlín señaló a la cocina por encima del hombre mientras se reía. 

—¿Has visto la cantidad de comida que hay ahí? Los gamberros que hay en el metro me pegarían un tiro para quitármelo. Además, necesito un camión solo para llevarlo a casa de Arturo.

—Te llevo en coche si lavas los platos y me ayudas con esto—dijo Gaius señalando a su última creación. Era un pequeño dispositivo, con forma de escarabajo, con sus frágiles alas abiertas de tela, iridiscentes bajo la luz.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—El transmisor. Tan pronto como está fuera del rango del mando a distancia, se apaga por completo.

Merlín se inclinó para mirarlo.

—¿Todavía haciendo juguetes, Gaius?

—Mejor que armas, creo yo—dijo Gaius, enarcando las cejas—. Pero no es lo único en lo que estoy trabajando. 

Usó otra vez el tenedor para señalar a otra esquina del abarrotado taller. Había un esqueleto a medio completar de lo que parecía ser un aparato con forma de dragón con las alas desplegadas.

—No he avanzado mucho. Estaban intentando resolver el problema de transmisión del escarabajo, ya que eso le afecta directamente.

Merlín dejó el plato y se acercó al pequeño dragón, totalmente fascinado.

—Entonces será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, ¿no?

—Eso deberías hacer, hijo.

Eso fue lo último que Merlín recordaba conscientemente de conversación (o comida de cualquier tipo) hasta que Gaius le puso la mano en el hombro y lo separó de la mesa de trabajo, con el escarabajo aún en la mano. Miró al escarabajo con una de sus pobladas cejas enarcadas casi hasta el pelo.

—Te he pedido ayuda para arreglar el transmisor, no para rediseñar todo el escarabajo. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Ah, eh… le he dado algo más de independencia, supongo. Más rango, como querías, pero ahora se comportará más como un escarabajo de verdad por sí mismo, como se supone que debería hacer, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que quieres hacer con el dragón?

Gaius enarcó la otra ceja y se ajustó las gafas.

—Desde luego, aunque supongo que tendré que preguntarme cuál es el comportamiento de verdad de un dragón, claro.

Gaius cogió el escarabajo y lo dejó en la mesa, frunciéndole el ceño a Merlín. Tenía un trapo húmedo en la mano y restos de jabón hasta los codos. Merlín hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que Gaius debía de haberse puesto a fregar los platos que él había prometido lavar por él. 

—Has estado trabajando en ellos durante horas. Ahora, dime. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Merlín se recostó un poco en el taburete, con las manos en las rodillas, y suspiró.

—¿Es el equipo?—intentó adivinar Gaius, acercando otro de los taburetes para poder apoyarse en él.

—Oh, no, no es el equipo. Son geniales. —Ante la mirada de duda de Gaius, Merlín levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo—. No, en serio. Lo son.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Merlín se cruzó de brazos. Fijó la mirada en la mancha negra de quemado que había en el suelo, donde había dejado caer un soldador ardiendo de pequeño. Habría sido fácil eliminarla y olvidar ese pequeño accidente, pero Gaius no le dejaba. Era solo suelo, decía Gaius una y otra vez. Había cosas más importantes que arreglar.

Como escarabajos. Y dragones.

—Tuvimos una misión—dijo Merlín, al final—. Había hechiceros.

Gaius frunció el ceño aún más.

—Sigue.

Merlín se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Respiró profundamente, mantuvo la respiración un segundo, y las palabras salieron todas de golpe.

—Éramos cuatro. Gwaine, Perce, Owain y yo. Una misión simple de francotirador, del tipo de acabar con un objetivo y ya. Nada que ver conmigo, yo solo estaba allí para rellenar. Pero una tormenta de arena cae sobre nosotros, de la nada, y dos hechiceros se separan del grupo principal y vienen a por nosotros. Tienen granadas mágicas y me lanzan por los aires como si fuera un pañuelo arrugado lleno de mocos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Les tiré un edificio abandonado encima y aún así salieron como si nada. Soy un asco en esto, tío Gaius. Tuvimos suerte de que Arturo viniera a buscarnos.

—Mucha suerte—dijo Gaius tras un largo silencio. Se levantó—. Bueno, es poco probable que te los encuentres otra vez.

Merlín fijó la mirada en la mancha quemada en el suelo. No contestó. 

—¿Merlín?—Gaius le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Se suponía que no teníamos que sobrevivir. Pero lo hicimos, y ahora están tan contentos con nosotros que nos van a llamar para la ronda 2—dijo Merlín, casi en un susurro—. Es mi culpa.

Gaius le apretó el hombro en un intento de reconfortarle.

—No creo que eso sea verdad. Salvaste a tu equipo. Eso es lo que importa al fin y al cabo.

—No si nos enfrentamos a ellos otra vez. ¿Qué hago entonces? Esto no se me da bien. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sin usar la magia. Y aparte de eso… ¿cómo lo hago sin que la gente me pille?

Merlín odiaba todo esto. El miedo irracional a que lo pillaran, que no era tan irracional después de todo. Odiaba no saber qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, cuándo hacerlo. Se había pasado toda su vida ocultando quién era, usando su magia en secreto, y ahora lo único que podía salvarlo era salir ahí fuera y usarla.

Gaius le dio un par de golpecitos más en el hombro y se alejó. 

—Haz lo que puedas, Merlín, pero no te subestimes. Tienes un poder considerable, aunque te falte práctica. ¿Qué hay de esos hechizos en los que trabajamos?

—Oh, han sido útiles, créeme—dijo Merlín, aún abrazándose el cuerpo—. Puedo rastrear a mi equipo, crear escudos contra balas y explosiones y puedo, mmm, quizás desviar granadas, pero eso fue pura chiripa. El resto de hechizos no han sido muy útiles. Bueno, hacer mi Caja indestructible va a ser útil si acabo en medio de una explosión otra vez, y la invisibilidad me ha venido bien un par de veces…

—Entonces, ¿no has estado practicando?

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? El ejército no es precisamente un sitio muy privado. Sin contar con que mamá me mataría si lo supiera.

—Tu madre se preocupa por ti—dijo Gaius—. Igual que yo. Pero si te vas a encontrar con ellos otra vez, estoy seguro de que preferiría que te defendieras con todo lo que tuvieras.

Merlín hundió los hombros y suspiró.

—No es como si pudiera practicar sin mis libros. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llevarlos por ahí sin que la gente se haga preguntas?

Gaius resopló.

—Declaraste el Paganismo con tu religión, ¿no?

Merlín soltó un profundo suspiro y miró al cielo un segundo. Era una de las razones por las que no dejaba que nadie mirara demasiado cerca sus chapas de identificación, un poco preocupado por las cejas enarcadas que provocaría y las preguntas que surgirían.

—Lo hice, sí.

—Entonces, tener libros relacionados con tu religión no debería ser ningún problema.

Merlín dejó de cruzar los brazos el tiempo suficiente para frotarse la cara con frustración.

—Estoy intentando hacer justo lo contrario de llamar la atención, tío Gaius. Ir por ahí con un par de libros lo suficientemente viejos para estar en un museo no va a ayudar.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir—dijo Gaius. Un momento después se levantó de su taburete y empezó a andar por la habitación—. Seguro que alguno de los miembros de tu equipo suele dedicar algo de tiempo privado para cumplir con su religión, ¿no?

Merlín sacudió la cabeza. Era consciente, más o menos, de que Galahad iba a servicios de fe interministerial, pero por lo demás no había prestado mucha atención. La religión no era un tema del que los miembros del equipo hablaran y, si alguien más era religioso, lo llevaba en silencio.

—Sí, claro. Supongo.

—Entonces deberías aprovecharte de ello—sugirió Gaius—. Y, desde luego, siempre puedes practicar aquí mientras estás de R&R.

Merlín refunfuñó y cruzó los brazos otra vez. Por un lado, no quería salir al campo de batalla sin algo de artillería pesada contra hechiceros, por si acaso se encontraban con los mismos otra vez. Por otro, no tenía ni idea de cómo podría esconder un hechizo poderoso, incluso si la sugerencia de Gaius funcionaba.

Apenas era consciente de que Gaius estaba haciendo algo en su mesa de trabajo. 

—¿Tío Gaius? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre los Sidhe?

Gaius se enderezó un poco y miró para atrás con la cabeza. 

—¿Los Sidhe?

—Sí. Es que. Ya sabes. Después de… la cosa. Con los hechiceros. Hubo una reunión, y…—Merlín vio cómo Gaius se levantaba lentamente, sus hombros tensándose con el mismo tipo de paciencia que intentaba mantener con Hunith cuando esta tomaba el control de su casa, y se ponía de pie de golpe hacia el final—. Están con la gente al mando de la última misión. Y de las próximas también.

Gaius se giró, apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. 

—¿Te vieron? ¿Saben lo de tu magia?

Merlín se sobresaltó. 

—No, no creo. Por lo menos estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos se dio ni cuenta de que existo.

—Bien—. Gaius asintió, más relajado. Hizo una pausa.— ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?

—No eran muy sutiles, para ser exactos—dijo Merlín, pensando en Aulfric y Sophia. Aulfric tenía un aura especialmente fuerte y vibrante que empeoraba por completo cuando miraba a alguien. Había mantenido a Merlín pegado a la silla, sin palabras, hasta que Arturo se había movido y se había puesto entre ellos y roto el contacto visual. Sophia era todo encanto sin cerebro, del tipo que se podía ver a menudo en pelis de Hollywood protagonizadas por alguna estrella en ciernes rubia sin mucho en la cabeza, aunque por suerte lo había mantenido al mínimo para que los hombres se pudieran concentrar. Ambos le habían dado la sensación de resbalar, de ser pantanosos y acuosos, pero no como un agradable y tranquilo lago de montaña, sino como el agua agitada por vientos violentos, de la que causaba accidentes.

Ponían nervioso a Merlín.

—Ya veo—dijo Gaius. Volvió a rebuscar en su armario.

—Están con los americanos—dijo Merlín frunciendo el ceño.

—Si están con alguien, Merlín, dudo sinceramente que sea con ellos. Los Sidhe hacen lo que hacen por sus propios propósitos. Y, la mayor parte del tiempo, dudo de que sean conscientes de cuáles son sus viles objetivos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Eso, Merlín, no lo sé—dijo Gaius. Paró lo que estaba haciendo y se giró, concentrado en algo—. Sin embargo, admito que es muy curioso. Los Sidhe dejan su reino pocas veces. Que estén asociados con los americanos, y en otro país… es curioso.

—¿Dónde dejaste mis libros? Quizá haya algo sobre los Sidhe en ellos—preguntó Merlín. Se levantó.

—Están en un lugar seguro. Ah, aquí está—dijo Gaius. Había encontrado un objeto fino, cuadrado, en un cajón. Se lo tendió a Merlín.

—¿Un e-reader? Y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños—dijo Merlín, cogiéndolo con una sonrisa descarada. El e-reader era del tamaño de un libro, con pantalla táctil a todo color y bordes y fondo plateados. Lo encendió y encontró una lista de los clásicos normales, nada interesante—. Gracias, tío Gaius.

—Puedes añadir algunos de esos ensayos que siempre te han tenido fascinado. Tus libros favoritos sobre ingeniería. Y, si usas magia para desbloquearlo, tienes…

Merlín lo probó conforme Gaius hablaba, usando una cantidad de magia mínima para activar la Tablet; sonrió cuando vio la lista cambiar por completo.

—¡Los libros!

Reconoció la portada del libro de hechizos que había estudiado en su niñez, lo que era un eufemismo para una hora de fingir tocar el piano todas las tardes antes de salir corriendo para hacer algo más divertido con Will, pero también algunos volúmenes de referencia que Gaius guardaba en la estantería de su cuarto. 

—¿Cómo…?

—Un amigo archivista y un escáner plano lo suficientemente grande—dijo Gaius con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ahora vamos, ayúdame con el desastre que me ha dejado tu madre.

ooOOoo

Cada vez que volvía a casa de R&R, Arturo tenía problemas para dormir. El zumbido constante fuera de los barracones se veía sustituido por el ruido de fondo de la ciudad. El silencio en su habitación era demasiado pesado cuando estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a otros quince hombres respirando, roncando, resoplando. No podía evitar estar tumbado despierto en la cama, que era demasiado blanda y no se parecía nada al camastro militar, preparándose para lo que fuera que los esperaba cuando volvieran.

Un remolino de pensamientos aleatorios, erráticos, le llenaban la cabeza., todos corriendo en el caos de su mente sin asentarse lo suficiente para que él cogiera al sueño por los cuernos y lo obligara a quedarse con él. Lo había intentado, sin embargo, pero al final se levantó unas horas después. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para considerarlo “mañana”.

Fue a correr.

Mientras corría ordenó todos los hilos sueltos de sus pensamientos en una lista organizada y clara. Durante los primeros kilómetros, todos los detalles iban en un círculo vicioso. Tardó un par de kilómetros más en ser capaz de separar emoción de hecho y poder pensar con claridad de nuevo.

Uno: los objetivos de alto valor que los americanos no podían capturar eran ahora sus objetivos, porque los agentes americanos se negaban a realizar más misiones hasta que hubiera más datos, datos que pudieran usar para capturar o eliminar de verdad a los objetivos. Los agentes de la CIA estaban desesperados, tanto que habían recurrido a equipos de los aliados para que hicieran el trabajo, muy probablemente usando algo de subterfugio y engaños para convencer a otros gobiernos de que les prestara ayuda. Nada sorprendente hasta ahí.

Dos: los objetivos de alto valor eran difíciles de capturar o eliminar, no por superioridad numérica, de fuerza o de previsión por parte del objetivo. Un equipo de las fuerzas especiales sigue siendo un equipo de las fuerzas especiales sin importar de dónde fuera, y deberían ser capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Y aun así, había algo diferente en los hombres de Arturo que les había permitido vencer ahí donde los americanos habían fallado. Tendría que aprovecharse de ello, fuera lo que fuera.

Tres: estaba la gran preocupación por las rarezas inexplicables de las que sus hombres le habían informado, extraoficialmente, sin incluirlas en el informe de la misión. Los americanos habían explicado que era todo tecnología armamentística avanzada de una nación extranjera y había sugerido que la producía el objetivo de alto valor original, Mordred ap Aneurin. 

¿Arturo se lo creía?

No estaba seguro. Había visto por sí mismo los nuevos avances que salían de I+D de Pendragón Consulting; el prototipo de la capa de invisibilidad que Valiant había robado para ayudar a su equipo a hacer trampas en el juego de guerra, para empezar. Escudos de protección, ya fuera en forma de una nueva piel transportable o incluso como radiación de alta energía generada a milímetros del propio cuerpo… no era algo descabellado. Arturo conocía un par de empresas independientes que estaban trabajando en tecnologías similares. Incluso los departamentos de investigación de algunas universidades se estaban metiendo en el juego de la ciencia ficción, teletransportando fotones de un lado de una habitación a otro, algo que la mayoría de la gente alababa por considerarlo un gran paso hacia el teletransporte de objetos inanimados y, en el futuro, materia orgánica viva.

¿Y las granadas azules que brillaban? Lo más probable es que fueran similares a las bolas de plasma que estaban en desarrollo en Pendragón, aunque el diseño no parecía ser exactamente el mismo. La cosa estaba en que existían.

Por otro lado, los americanos no habían justificado de ninguna manera, ni siquiera lo habían intentado, la tormenta de arena que había surgido justo sobre la región a la que habían ido sus hombres. Se había quedado estancada, inmóvil, y desapareció momentos después de que el convoy del enemigo se moviera a una zona menos vulnerable. No habían dado justificación alguna sobre ese algo que había cogido a Merlín y lo había lanzado contra un muro, o sobre cómo Perceval se había tropezado con la nada.

Cuatro: Daly y su técnico informático, Baker, eran la combinación estándar de agente de la CIA común y corriente con analista. Daly era el portavoz; Baker sabía a qué puerto conectar su ordenador y qué botones tocar. Pero, ¿los otros dos? ¿Aulfric y la mujer, Sophia? Aulfric actuaba como si fuera el segundo al mando, o directamente el hombre al mando, dependiendo de la situación, su lenguaje corporal tan claro como una insignia. ¿Sophia? Puede que estuviera relegada al papel de analista, pero apenas había tocado el ordenador, había dado información peligrosa por voluntad propia y se había pasado casi toda la reunión coqueteando con Arturo. Su comportamiento no cuadraba con sus papeles. Sabían más de lo que decían.

Cinco: Jonathan Aredian. El Bufón. Mordred ap Aneurin. Seguro que los americanos habían deducido ellos solos que el ejército británico no estaría de acuerdo con pasarles miembros de uno de los mejores equipos SAS solo por unos rebeldes de frontera, así que esas personas eran, al menos, de nivel medio. Había gente en la cima de la pirámide que los americanos se estaban guardando o habían decidido no mencionar; esa gente podría ser un problema.

Seis: Arturo se había propuesto saber todo lo que su rango y su autorización de seguridad le permitieran, y sabía perfectamente bien que temas de rebeldes de nivel medio estaban dentro de su autorización original. No habría necesitado la nueva para oír lo que los americanos tenía que decir y no había ningún razón para que León no pudiera haber estado en la reunión. Entonces, ¿para qué necesitaba, exactamente, la nueva autorización de seguridad?

Todo eso se podía resumir en el número siete de la lista de Arturo. Tenía todos esos detalles, pero estaban desperdigados como piezas de puzle sin un patrón y sin imagen en la que guiarse. Necesitaba esa imagen.

Arturo pasó por un Starbucks de camino a casa, volviendo sobre sus pasos para cogerle un vaso a Merlín. No tenía claro qué le gustaba, pero un café simple parecía una apuesta bastante buena. Dejó el café en la isla de la cocina y se fue al baño a lavarse un poco, pensando que el olor del café sacaría a Merlín de la cama. Pero cuando Merlín no dio señales de vida y un rápido vistazo al reloj le indicó que el hombre iba a llegar tarde a llevar a su madre al aeropuerto, Arturo fue a ver si pasaba algo.

Tocó a la puerta. Tocó otra vez. Perfectamente consciente de que su equipo era propenso a dormir de más durante los R&R, Arturo decidió hacerle un favor a sus nudillos y abrir la puerta.

La luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través de las nubes suavizaba las secas líneas que creaban las paredes totalmente blancas y los muebles negros. El edredón azul grisáceo era un montón desarreglado que cubría cuatro almohadones y lo que esperaba fuera un ser humano vivo.

—Mer…

Merlín se giró debajo delas mantas, quedándose bocabajo. Una pierna larga, destacando blanca como la luna contra el edredón azul, se estiró y se volvió a doblar un poco. Los finos pelos negros de las piernas solo servían para resaltar las líneas de los músculos, esbeltos y fuertes aun sin estar en tensión. Arturo recorrió la pierna con la mirada; se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó a los bóxers de Merlín, la tela arrugada hacia arriba hasta la curva del culo.

Joder.

No podía apartar la mirada.

De repente los pantalones de correr le apretaban, tenía la polla tensa contra la goma elástica. Bajó la mano para recolocarse, para al menos desatar el nudo de la cinta, pero en vez de eso se la cogió a través de la tela del pantalón. Ya la tenía dura.

Lo que daría para arrastrarse entre esas piernas, para recorrer con las manos la curva suave de la espalda, para depositar besos, cada vez más abajo, para acabar quitando esos ajustados bóxers de las estrechas caderas que tenía delante.

Se acarició la polla. Una vez, otra.

La alarma que había en la mesilla saltó, fuerte, aguda, como un trino, y Arturo dio un salto en el umbral, cerró la puerta tan cuidadosamente como pudo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que lo pillaran, sintiéndose como si fuera un capullo de 13 años con una revista guarra, desesperado por esconderla antes de que alguien lo descubriera. Gruñó, se la recolocó otra vez, intentando pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera, porque la imagen del perfecto culo de Merlín se le había grabado a fuego en la mente, no la podía borrar.

Su solución fue pensar en Morgana y León liándose. 

Se estremeció.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió los armarios que Morgana había llenado de comida para la fiesta y rebuscó hasta que encontró el bote de proteína de polvo de leche que había pedido específicamente cuando le había enviado por email su lista de la compra. Lo abrió de golpe, con demasiada fuerza; y el bote casi se le resbaló de las manos y no se cayó al suelo de milagro.

Joder, mierda. 

Se apoyó en la encimera de granito, bajó la cabeza y se obligó a respirar.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien había provocado una reacción tan intensa en él, un deseo tan profundo, firme.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no era del todo cierto. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por alguien. Nunca. Maldijo su suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Merlín? Había demasiadas cosas complicadas ahí. Era un oficial bajo su mando. Era un amigo que confiaba en él. No era gay.

Mierda.

Arturo no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, con la cabeza baja, intentando clavar los dedos en la piedra y resistir la necesidad de restregarse contra cualquier superficie disponible, porque el roce de la tela contra su piel sensible no era suficiente. Al final pudo soltarse de la encimera, ponerse recto y seguir las simples instrucciones del bote de proteínas para hacerse un batido.

Removió la mezcla para deshacer los grumos, encendió la batidora un segundo, quitó el vaso y se giró.

Casi dejó caer batido cuando vio a Merlín ahí parado, como si fuera un niño travieso a punto de robar algo que no era suyo. Su sonrisa de buenos días era amplia, brillante e inocente, le llegaba a los ojos, y la pinta de acabar de despertarse y el pelo hecho un desastre justo encima de esos ojos brillante hizo algo que no se suponía debería hacer: robarle el aliento a Arturo.

Intentó parecer relajado y sacó un vaso de un armario para verter el batido.

—Pensaba que tendría que arrastrarte para sacarte de la cama. He estado escuchando tu alarma diez minutos.

—Culpa tuya—dijo Merlín, petulante y a la defensiva, como siempre. Arturo lo miró y vio cómo señalaba al café.

—Es tuyo. Yo cumplo mis promesas—dijo Arturo, preguntándose si Merlín se acordaría de lo que Arturo había dicho en el helicóptero para conseguir que se centrara en el juego de guerra.

—Genial. Gracias.

Arturo lo volvió a mirar.

—¿Por qué ahora es mi culpa que estés a punto de perderte la despedida de tu madre?

—La cama de la habitación de invitados es un poco demasiado cómoda. ¿Cómo consigues librarte de la gente?

—Quizá no quiero hacerlo. —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta de que iba a decirlas, pero pronunciarlas en voz alta no lo hacía menos verdad. Morgana tenía a León, Lance tenía a Gwen y la mayoría del equipo tenía mujeres y esposas, y todos tenían familia. Arturo tenía esa casa, grande, vacía e impersonal, y nadie con quien compartirla. Nunca admitiría que se sentía solo, sin embargo, ni que quería a alguien.

Y que no le importaría que ese alguien fuera Merlín.

Vio una caja que había dejado al lado de las cosas de la fiesta y la dejó delante de Merlín.

—Esto es tuyo, también. Ya está activado y he metido el teléfono de todos. Llévalo siempre contigo.—Arturo vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Merlín abría la caja, sacaba el teléfono y le daba una vuelta antes de empezar a jugar con él.

Era como un niño pequeño. Arturo se permitió una sonrisa que duró solo un segundo antes de darse cuenta de la hora que era y chasquear los dedos en la cara de Merlín.

—Vas a llegar tarde. ¿Tu madre? 

—¡Oh, mierda!—Merlín se metió el móvil en el bolsillo, cogió el café y corrió hacia la puerta, con su camiseta ajustada y sus vaqueros negros igualmente ajustados lavados a la piedra que apenas se le sujetaban a las caderas. El trozo de piel blanca que quedaba entre el dobladillo de la camiseta y los pantalones capturó su atención. Le costó mucho apartar la mirada.

Estaba aliviado hasta lo absurdo de que la isla de la cocina estuviera entre ellos.

Entonces vio la llave extra que había dejado para Merlín.

—Espera—gritó.

Arturo le lanzó las llaves y se quedó sorprendido de que, por una vez, Merlín hiciera lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer y cogiera las llaves, aunque supusiera un poco de malabarismos.

—Tú código de seguridad es los últimos 6 dígitos de tu DNI. Dale saludos a tu madre. Dile que gracias por la caja de galletas de envió.

—¿Te refieres a esa caja que te comiste entera? No me extraña que hayas salido a correr esta mañana. Debes haber estado notando los kilos extra—. La sonrisa descarada de Merlín, llena de ángulos y pómulos y placer, casi mató a Arturo.

—¡Eh! ¿Me estás llamando gordo?

Merlín se escapó sin llegar a contestar. Arturo oyó la puerta principal cerrarse. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Merlín se había ido sin chaqueta. El muy idiota probablemente ni tenía una. Espero a ver si Merlín volvía sobre sus pasos para coger algo más caliente que una camiseta.

Una camiseta ajustada, indecente y que se le pegaba a todo el cuerpo.

Pero no volvió, y Arturo miró al cielo para suplicar a cualquier Dios que hubiera que tuviera misericordia. Lavó el vaso y la batidora y se fue a darse una ducha para hacer algo con el sudor seco de correr y el hecho de que aún la tenía medio dura.

Arturo se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos mientras esperaba a que el agua de la ducha saliera caliente. Se metió debajo del chorro caliente y dejó que el agua le corriera por los hombros y la espalda, suspirando profundamente antes de levantar la barbilla. Cerró los ojos bajo el chorro de agua y se preguntó, de nuevo, por qué pensó que invitar a Merlín a su casa podría ser una buena idea. Se pasó el jabón por el pecho, pasó por los brazos, bajó y…

Encontró la razón por la que había invitado a Merlín a quedarse en su casa.

Mierda. No había estado pensando, directamente. Igual que no había estado pensando cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Merlín con toda la intención de despertarlo y solo despertarlo, pero en su lugar su capacidad mental se había desplazado hacia el sur, a una parte de su cuerpo que tenía sus propias ideas.

La visión de Merlín tumbado en la cama, medio debajo del edredón, con una pierna separada, invitadora, volvió a él sin problemas, espontánea, y peligrosamente alterada para eliminar los bóxers. Ahora no había nada entre él y la perfecta curva del culo de Merlín, sus larga y suaves piernas o la deliciosa extensión de musculosa espalda.

—Dios, Merlín—susurró Arturo, bajando la cabeza bajo el constante chorro de agua.

El jabón le había dejado la polla escurridiza. Se la acarició una y otra vez, pasando el pulgar por la punta, mezclando jabón con presemen.

Había magulladuras en las caderas del Merlín de su fantasía, decidió. Magulladuras que resaltaban en verde y morado y eran del tamaño aproximado de las manos de Arturo, pero el ángulo estaba mal. Se habría tirado a Merlín de cara la primera vez, al menos para poder hacerle chupetones en el pecho, marcar su territorio, morderle en la garganta y besarle los labios, unos labios que todavía estarían rojos y lascivos la mañana siguiente. Esta mañana.

Arturo jadeó y se sujetó la base con el pulgar y el índice, aguantando, esforzándose por no correrse demasiado rápido.

El Merlín de su fantasía aún estaría suelto y relajado del polvo de la noche anterior, aún resbaladizo por la mezcla de semen y lubricante. No reaccionaría cuando Arturo se arrodillara en la cama y le abriera las piernas un poco más. Gemiría medio en sueños, con un sonido suave y de aprobación, y dejaría que Arturo hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Recorrería con las manos las piernas del Merlín de su fantasía, hasta la curva de su culo, por el centro hasta su agujero, abriéndolo con cuidado, tentativamente. Se inclinaría hacia delante, con los dedos aún preparando a Merlín, e iría depositando besos por su espina, para arriba, hasta llegar al chupetón en la curva del cuello largo y blanco como la leche para morder otra vez. Merlín empezaría a despertarse entonces, solo un poco, y se movería para apretarse contra los dedos de Arturo, pidiendo más. Arturo lo sujetaría antes de que pudiera cambiar de posición, lo pondría exactamente como él quisiera, y retiraría los dedos para reemplazarlos con su polla.

Arturo no pudo contenerse más. Se corrió sobre los azulejos de la ducha en un orgasmo que le dejó las rodillas tan flojas que casi se cae. Siguió dándole hasta que no le quedó nada, hasta que su piel se volvió demasiado sensible, y se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

No era la primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en Merlín, pero sus fantasías eran armas de placer de doble filo que hacían que se corriera de esa manera pero a la vez lo dejaban necesitado de algo real.

Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza. Si podía masturbarse en la privacidad de su dormitorio (acordándose de cerrar con pestillo la puerta, claro) unas dos o tres veces al día, quizá podría hasta sobrevivir a las dos semanas de R&R. Mierda, ya hasta deseaba que los llamaran de vuelta.

Arturo se lavó otra vez, se afeitó, cerró el agua y se ató una toalla a la cintura. Estaba a medio vestir cuando su móvil lo avisó de que tenía un mensaje. El número no le era familiar, pero el mensaje sí.

El Dorchester, a las 12. Pagas tú. O.

Cuando se trataba de Olaf Niedermann, desde luego que pagaba Arturo. El ex agente del MI-5 no aceptaría otra cosa.

El día de relax tendría que esperar. Arturo dejó los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta, sacó un traje considerablemente menos cómodo y llamó al Dorchester para reservar mesa.

El restaurante de Alain Ducasse, el Dorchester, no era un sitio que lo pusiera fácil para reservar mesa, especialmente a mediodía, cuando los turistas llegaban al famoso hotel en masa, ansiosos por probar la exquisita comida por un módico precio; módico precio con el que se podría comprar comida para dos días. Era fácil localizar a los turistas, eran los que se apelotonaban delante del maître, llevaban ropa llamativa y ofensiva y eran llamativos y ofensivos en general. Algunos extranjeros refinados se mezclaban con la elegancia relajada que da el dinero viejo, mientras una pareja con ropa a medida y cara revelaba su calidad de nuevos ricos con tics faciales y movimientos nerviosos.

La mayoría no tenían reserva, intención de seguir el código de vestimenta, ni sentido común alguno. El maître vio llegar a Arturo y le hizo señales para que se acercara, pasando por delante de una mujer americana enfadada y exagerada que solo se podía describir como una furcia con un escote muy bajo, moreno de bote y prácticamente un muro de pelo.

—Arturo Pendragón, mesa para dos—dijo.

—¡Qué maleducado! Se creen que pueden colársenos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no haces algo, Walter?—dijo la mujer, dándole un codazo a un hombre gordo con aspecto aburrido. Cuando este no hizo nada, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Por favor, venga conmigo, señor—dijo el maître antes de empezar a andar. La mujer le paró el paso.

—¿Por qué él sí? Nosotros llevamos aquí horas. Si así es cómo tratan a sus clientes importantes…—la voz del muro de pelo era aguda, nasal y maliciosa, pero el maître se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa delgada y educada antes de asentir en dirección a Arturo con una expresión mucho más amistosa.

—El caballero tiene una reserva, madame—dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que los americanos del final de la cola lo oyeran.

—Una reserva—se burló la mujer, mirando hacia los lados para buscar apoyos—. Oh, seguro que tiene una reserva. Esto es discriminación, eso es lo que es. Están sirviendo a los británicos antes que a nosotros.

—Madame…—El maître parecía incómodo.

—¡No! No. Exijo que se nos siente inmediatamente.

—En ese caso, no deje que se lo impidamos. Tiene sillas detrás de usted—sugirió Arturo, señalando al muro. Solo sacaban las sillas a la hora de comer, cuando había una multitud de gente esperando a entrar. Los de la cena sabían ya que no merecía la pena intentarlo sin tener reserva.

—Desde luego—dijo una mujer elegantemente vestida detrás de Arturo, lazándole al muro de pelo un vistazo desaprobador y una sonrisa complacida como solo un aristócrata bien educado podría—. Continúe, joven Pendragón, y no se preocupe por la muchedumbre.

—Lady Tomlison. Un placer, como siempre—dijo Arturo, parándose el tiempo suficiente para besarle la mano. Compartieron una sonrisa divertida dirigida al muro de pelo—. Disfrute de su comida.

—Puede que eso sea un poco complicado.—Lady Tomlison arrugó la nariz en dirección a los americanos.

La mujer miró a ambos con la sorpresa de alguien que no estaba del todo segura de si había sido insultada. Su boca se movió, pero no salió nada de ella. El maître le dedicó a Arturo una mirada agradecida que también significaba lleva una hora así, y los nervios crispados que le quedaban se relajaron con el decoro francés mientras llevaba a Arturo a una mesa privada al lado de la pared, al fondo del restaurante, en una zona oscura con vistas perfectas a toda la habitación. Era su mesa habitual y Arturo se sentó en la silla que le daría a Olaf visión clara de la puerta delantera.

De lo contrario, Olaf no se podría concentrar.

Arturo se alegró de ver a Lady Tomlison sentada casi justo después de que lo hiciera él, dejando a los americanos esperar con mala cara un rato más.

Pidió dos copas de vino: un intenso Merlot de la casa para él y un Shiraz afrutado para Olaf, que se le unió un momento después de que un camarero en esmoquin formado en el arte de la discreción le trajera las bebidas. Se sentó en la silla sin preámbulos.

—Tu día de la familia y decides pasarlo conmigo. En serio, Arturo, me siento tremendamente halagado.

Olaf Niedermann era un hombre bajo, algo más bajo que Arturo, pero lo compensaba con su simple presencia. Tenía el pelo blanco grisáceo, que se le encaneció de manera prematura antes de los cuarenta y no era menos blanco ahora con 60 años. Tenía los ojos oscuros, agudos y penetrantes, como siempre, pero sus líneas de expresión no eran precisamente de reírse; lo ahogaban bajo un ceño fruncido casi perpetuo. Estaba vestido con un traje elegante y bonito, azul marino, que gritaba dinero viejo a todo aquel que no se fijara demasiado en su forma de actuar, y el hilo dorado de su brillante corbata competía con el brillo de su reloj, el centello de sus gemelos y el ostentoso anillo con el escudo familiar que llevaba en el dedo índice.

 —¿Qué puedo decir, Olaf? Disfruto de tu compañía.

A decir verdad, Arturo solo toleraba la compañía de Olaf siempre y cuando su hija, Viana, no estuviera cerca. Olaf adoraba a la consentida, odiosa, autoindulgente y que se creía el ombligo del mundo Vivian, incapaz de ver sus defectos obvios, y protegía su bienestar con celo.

Hacía diez o quince años Olaf casi había matado a Arturo cuando había irrumpido en una fiesta en la casa de los Pendragón y había encontrado a Vivian restregándose en el regazo de Arturo en un vano intento de conseguir que se interesara por ella, mientras Arturo intentaba quitársela de encima desesperado y por principios. Después de que Olaf le quitara a Vivian de encima de un tirón, casi lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación, el hombre fue a por Arturo.

Lo que debería haber sido, en teoría, una pelea muy corta (por esos entonces Olaf era un agente activo y mortalmente peligroso del MI-5) se convirtió en un combate largo que destrozó un buen tercio de la casa de los Pendragón. Arturo se defendía intentando explicarle que no, que esperara, que no estaba interesado en su hija y juraba que no había pasado nada, lo que solo llevó a que Olaf casi se provocara un infarto gritando “¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no estás interesado en mi hija? ¡Te atreves a decir que no es lo suficientemente buena para ti!”. Era un espectáculo ridículo que entretuvo a la gente que se había quedado a ver a Arturo defenderse a Olaf mientras saltaba por los muebles, le tiraba lo que pillara e intentaba contraatacar. Olaf, al final, se dio cuenta de que Uther no había criado a su hijo para que fuera un debilucho y cambio de táctica para conseguir una solución más inmediata a su problema: sacó la pistola.

La situación solo se tranquilizó cuando Arturo levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Señor Niedermann. Nada puede pasar entre Vivian y yo, se lo prometo. Está 100% segura conmigo. Soy completa e irrevocablemente gay.

La revelación tardó unos segundos en calar antes de que Olaf bajara la pistola con un “ah”.

Ese “ah” se repitió como un eco un segundo después detrás de Arturo. Pero mientras el “ah” de Olaf había sido de alivio, Uther no parecía estarlo ni por asomo.

Arturo se recuperó del incidente —la ira absoluta de Uther fue épica, la lacrimógena escena de Vivian de “Mierda, lo he vuelto gay” revolucionó el instituto, y Olaf estaba tan contento que le encargó a Arturo que le echara un vistazo a Vivian, lo que acabó siendo más bien Arturo asegurándose de que ninguno de su ristra de novios se encontrar al otro lado de la pistola de Olaf, con apenas algunas cicatrices emocionales, pero también sacó un aliado importante.

—Estoy impresionado. Dices eso con la cara tan seria. —Olaf cogió la copa de vino y la movió un poco antes de respirar hondo y tomar un sorbito de mentira, porque decía que nunca volvería a beber en público, no tras el fiasco de la embajada belga en 2004, cuando había tenido que llamar a Arturo, que estaba de vacaciones (“¿Cómo sabías que estaba en Bélgica?” “Soy un agente secreto, lo sé todo”) para que lo sacara de comisaría.

—He estado practicando en el espejo—dijo Arturo. Le hizo una señal al camarero que estaba esperando cerca de la mesa para ver si estaban listos para pedir, lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar la conversación. El camarero se acercó y Arturo pidió sin siquiera mirar el menú—. Tomaré los ravioli de langostinos.

—El bistec—dijo Olaf, pasándole su menú al camarero.

Se miraron en silencio, evaluándose, después de que el camarero se fuera. Olaf se recostó en su silla, cruzando las piernas, imitando la postura de Arturo.

—Bueno. Estas ascendiendo en el mundo.

—¿Lo estoy?—preguntó Arturo, divertido—. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Me ascienden a comandante? En fin, después de todo, me he enterado de todos mis ascensos por ti.

—Tu autorización—dijo Olaf—. Te han dado un buen empujoncito. Para serte sincero, no pensaba que estuvieras dispuesto a regatear llanamente por ello. Pensaba que iría a por un par de barras más en tu brazo.

—Resulta que el privilegio no siempre viene con el rango—dijo Arturo, aunque desde luego Olaf ya lo sabía. Era como un mantra con él: soy un agente secreto, lo sé todo.

—Tus chicos lo hicieron bien en la última misión—dijo Olaf—. Enseñaron su entereza en el campo. Estaba bajo condiciones realmente horribles.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Claro que sí—dijo Olaf con un gruñido condescendiente.—. Un chico de tu edad no tiene nada que hacer jugando a los caballeros en el campo de batalla.

Arturo pegó un sorbo de vino.

—¿Todavía enfadado de que rechazara tu oferta?

Olaf abandonó su postura, igual a la de Arturo, y se inclinó hacia delante, con un codo apoyado en la mesa. 

—Deberías haberme dejado que te reclutara. Es un desperdicio que estés donde estás.

—Me gusta dónde estoy, Olaf.—Era una discusión habitual entre ellos. Olaf llevaba intentando atraer a Arturo al Servicio Secreto de su Majestad desde que había terminado el instituto.

El combate de miradas duró un par de minutos y Olaf bajó la mirada primero, con un golpecito en la mesa.

—Trabajarías para mí antes que para la CIA, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Pero como eso no va a pasar nunca, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Parecía que Olaf iba a fingir que bebía Shiraz otra vez, pero esta vez pasó de la actuación y tomó un largo sorbo de verdad antes de disfrutar del sabor en la boca y tragar. 

—¿Cómo está Daly? He oído que estaba haciendo una nueva dieta.

—Me pareció que estaba en buena forma—dijo Arturo, consciente de que debería mostrarse enfadado de que Olaf ya supiera lo de su reunión con los americanos, pero la verdad es que había estado esperando a que sacara el tema—. Pero dejó que su perro llevara casi toda la conversación.

—¿Su perro? ¿Baker? Ese hombre es socialmente inepto. No puede ni hacer contacto visual con una chica.

—No, Baker no, aunque estaba allí. Callado como una puta, como dicen. Todo oídos a lo que estaba pasando y sin levantar los ojos del ordenador. Estaba con otro agente.

La cara de póker de Olaf flaqueó un momento cuando frunció el ceño ante un detalle que desconocía.

—¿Tienes su nombre?

—William Aulfric. Había otra analista con ellos. Sophia Lee—dijo Arturo. Se calló cuando el camarero vino a dejarles la comida. Arturo sacudió y extendió la servilleta en su regazo antes de coger una gamba.

A Olaf le dio un pequeño tic en un ojo, y Arturo supuso que se estaba muriendo de curiosidad. O eso, o estaba desesperado por confirmar rumores que hubiera oído. Arturo apostaba por lo último.

—¿No lo sabes ya?

—Tienes que decirlo tú primero, Arturo. Ya conoces las reglas.

—Ah, ¿ahora hay reglas?—Arturo enarcó una ceja.

—Siempre las hay.

Arturo no tenía prisa por meterse en el juego de Olaf, así que siguió comiendo.

—Mordred ap Aneurin, Jonathan Aredian y un tipo asqueroso llamado el Bufón—dijo al final.

—Sam Trickler—le ofreció Olaf.

—¿Los conoces?

Olaf juntó las cejas y resopló.

—Soy un agente secreto, lo sé todo.

—Tienes permiso para compartir lo que sabes—dijo Arturo, moviendo el tenedor en el aire otra vez—. Alivia el dolor que supone mi ignorancia. 

Olaf lo miró antes de echarse a reír.

—Qué bien. Ya casi tienes controlado el tono de desdén aristocrático. ¿Seguro que no te puedo tentar con una pequeña transferencia entre divisiones del servicio de su majestad?

—Ni de lejos. Te he escuchado quejarte de que la paga es una mierda demasiadas veces—dijo Arturo.

—Lo es. No me puedo permitir un traje. Lo he alquilado.

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco. Ambos sabían que Olaf no hacía lo que hacía por el dinero. Lo hacía por la adrenalina, por el poder, y para saciar a su demonio de microdirección obsesivo compulsivo personal. Si sangraba, sangraba dinero viejo que se ocupaba de hasta la más frívola de sus necesidades.

—¿Qué puedes decirme?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir algo?

—Que te salvara el culo en Turkmenistán. Que diera un pequeño rodeo no autorizado con mi equipo en Islamabad para rescatar a algunos de tus chicos. ¿Y qué hay de la “misión” aérea a la afueras de Roma para acompañar a Vivian a esa fiesta a la que, para empezar, tú no querías que fuera?—Arturo le señaló con el tenedor—. Me debes una.

A Olaf se le avinagró la cara.

Arturo sabía que Olaf no le diría nada si, de todas formas, no hubiera tenido intención de decírselo desde el principio, porque le interesara compartir la información. Por qué podría interesarle compartir esa información… o no lo sabría o solo se lo sacaría después de emborracharlo. Olaf respiró profundamente.

—Sam Trickler tiene un informe tan largo como mi pierna. Tráfico de drogas, tráfico humano, mercado negro; pero nunca lo han acusado. Alguien le paga la fianza y él desaparece, el testigo desaparece, o no hay suficientes pruebas. Pero es un idiota. Idea granes planes que se le desmontan en seguida, pero, de alguna manera, como de milagro, siempre se escapa.—Olaf cortó un trozo de su bistec antes de continuar.

—Jonathan Aredian, también conocido como el Cazador de brujas, es un poco mercenario que hace doblete como su propio traficante de armas. Al menos, eso es lo que piensan Daly y la CIA, pero es más un…corredor de armas. Pone en contacto a gente que quiere cosas con gente que vende cosas.

—¿Por qué lo llamáis el Cazador de brujas?

—-Nosotros no lo llamamos así. Él mismo se llama así—contestó Olaf. Ante el gesto de pregunta que hizo Arturo, Olaf continuó—. Es un poco purista. Se graduó en Filosofía en la Universidad de Rhodes, de donde lo echaron por escribir un artículo bastante controvertido, por lo pro-Nazi, basado en el superhombre de Nietzsche. Y créeme si te digo que ya tenía que ser desagradable la propaganda si hizo que lo echaran por eso en el ocaso del Apartheid en Sudáfrica. Está convencido de que hay una raza que estaba trabajando para el Ahnenerbe o que consiguieron escaparse de él, que son capaces de usar magia, o algún otro tipo de payasada, contra sus enemigos. Aredian está obsesionado con lo oculto. Ha recopilado prácticamente todos los tratados históricos sobre brujería en Europa. Se llama a sí mismo el Cazador de brujas porque encuentra brujas.

Arturo enarcó una ceja. Era lo único que podía hacer que no revelaría su inesperada sorpresa. Todo llevaba a las cosas raras de las que me hablaron los chicos. Se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia la mesa.

—Dejando de lado lo absurdo de lo que acabas de decir, ¿por qué haría eso?

Olaf lo miró como evaluándolo antes de reírse por lo bajo.

—No te voy a decir que la magia es real. Te voy a decir que empieces a pensar que, quizá, Aredian es un sociópata que aspira a la creación una raza pura y que quiere usar a esos embaucadores como sus propios Adán y Eva. O quizá los considera una abominación y quiere empezar su propia Inquisición y acabar con ellos. Quién sabe. Sea lo que sea, quizá deberías empezar a hacer preguntas. —Olaf hizo una pausa—. Las preguntas correctas.

Arturo frunció el ceño y dejó el tenedor.

—Mordred.

—Esa es una de las preguntas correctas—dijo Olaf, apartando su plato sin haber tocado las verduras—. Ojalá tuviera respuestas para ti. No puedo darte más de lo que te dijo Daly.

—Nuevo orden mundial—lo interrumpió Arturo.

Olaf se echó para atrás de golpe, lanzándole a Arturo una mirada apreciativa y aprobatoria. 

—Bien, sé que eso él no te lo dijo.

—Bueno, entonces te toca a ti hablar—dijo Arturo. Se estaba empezando a cansar. Primero Daly y Aulfric, y ahora Olaf; todos intentando mantenerlos a oscuras respecto a Mordred ap Aneurin. La petición sonó más a orden, el tipo de orden que les gritaba a los hombres que no eran de su equipo cuando quería que lo obedecieran. No era el mejor tono que usar con Olaf, pero este solo lo miró como especulando.

—¿Estás seguro…?

—Que no, Olaf. No me quiero unir al MI-5. No quiero ser el próximo 007. No quiero ser un súper espía que se lía con un panteón de mujeres encantadoras al final de cada misión porque, sorpresa, no me van las mujeres—dijo Arturo—. Háblame del nuevo orden mundial.

Olaf hizo un sonido que sonó como mmm. 

—No sé qué quiero de postre.

Arturo respiró profundamente y suspiró, intentando no poner los ojos en blanco. 

—El postre suena bien. ¿Tarta de melocotón con reducción de frambuesa? ¿Quizá la crème brûlèe con sirope de arce?

—¿Tan predecible soy?—Olaf sonrió.

—¿Tú? Nunca.

—Yo tomaré la tarta, creo. Y tú tendrás postre luego-dijo Olaf. Se llama Edwin Muirden. Me aseguraré de que te llame.

ooOOoo

Arturo despertó a Merlín para correr por la mañana, encendiendo la luz de golpe en el dormitorio y lanzándole las zapatillas de correr que se había acordado de meter en la bolsa cuando había traído una montaña de ropa y toda la comida que su madre había preparado.

En una hora, Merlín desearía haberse olvidado las zapatillas en casa de Gaius.

La carrera matutina, antes del amanecer, empezó normal. Merlín apenas podía hilar dos palabras, y Arturo ya lo había visto así algunas veces, en misiones que empezaban demasiado pronto, cuando aún ni habían puesto las calles, así que no tuvo que hablar mucho. Y eso era bueno porque Arturo llevaba una camiseta ajustada otra vez y pantalones cortos azul marino que brillaban y que volvían a Merlín incluso más incoherente. 

Además, le hacían un culo increíble.

No era justo.

En algún momento se les unió León, que vivía con Morgana ya que no tenía familia en Londres. Tenían un acuerdo complicado y León todavía se negaba a pedirle matrimonio hasta que no terminara su tour en el ejército. Un poco más a adelante Lance ocupó su posición en la fila de dos y, para entonces, Merlín ya era capaz de gruñir algo que al menos sonaba como “bnos días”.

Arturo lo había tenido despierto hasta muy tarde la noche anterior y, por desgracia, no cómo a Merlín le habría gustado. Habían visto un par de pelis (Transformers, porque era completamente ridícula, luego Wanted¸ porque era simplemente genial, seguida de Alien VS Predator, que hizo que se no pudieran aguantarse la risa hacia el final, con Arturo sin aliento suficiente para debatir pros y contras de las tácticas de batalla y Merlín ahogándose de la risa cada vez que Arturo gritaba “¿En serio? ¿En qué planeta?” a alguna estrategia de ataque poco creíble.

“Obviamente, este, pero se les ha olvidado tener en cuenta el aumento de gravedad en relación a la gravedad en el avión en vuelo, el ratio más alto de relación oxígeno-nitrógeno y, joder, no sé, ¿todas las leyes de la física?”)

Mientras Merlín estaba pagando por sus menos de cuatro horas de sueño, Arturo tenía pinta de haber dormido sus ocho horas completas como una persona normal, y Merlín lo odiaba por ello, al igual que odiaba a Arturo por estar tan brillante y perfecto e increíble con una simple camiseta blanca, pantalones cortos y zapatillas a primera hora de la mañana.

Gwaine se les unió en algún momento, saliendo como de la nada entre unos edificios, y no hubo manera de no notar cuando Percerval cruzó sin mirar los cuatro carriles vacíos de la carretera y empezó a correr con ellos, dándole un golpe a Merlín en el hombro que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Para cuando llegaron al parque, que estaba bastante lejos del centro, y se hicieron con el camino de tierra, Merlín estaba seguro de que eran todo un espectáculo. En total eran dieciséis hombres corriendo en formación de dos columnas, todos y cada uno con cuerpo de escultura griega, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, todo músculo. Perceval era el más alto y el más musculoso del grupo, y seguía el ritmo sin problemas. Estaba Owain, cuya camiseta ancha estaba doblada y no hacía una mierda para ocultar el hecho de que no había un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Gwaine tenía cuerpo de atleta de triatlón, Lance era un dios latino corriendo con el viento, y luego Arturo, absoluta y completamente perfecto, dorado bajo el brillo rosáceo del cielo anaranjado, marcando el paso en cabeza.

Nadie podría tener ninguna duda de que era su líder, el hombre al que seguirían sin importar a dónde, a través del peor campo de batalla hasta la boca del infierno y más allá y si alguien alguna vez les preguntaba por qué, bueno, si no podían deducirlo ellos solos con solo mirarlo, es que estaba ciegos.

Todo el equipo junto era muy agradable a la vista, más que agradable, si le preguntaban a Merlín. Más de una cabeza se giraba entre la multitud madrugadora para mirarlos pasar. Todos en el equipo le llamaban la atención a alguien, todos menos Merlín; quizá fuera más alto que algunos del equipo o igualara en altura a los demás, pero era delgado, flacucho, lo único que lo salvaba era el simple hecho de que, incluso sin la cafeína suficiente para proyectar al menos la imagen de estar consciente, aún podía seguir el paso.

 También podía hablar de los corredores que hacían lo posible para seguir su paso, o de los polis fuera de servicio que corrían detrás de ellos.

—¿De R&R otra vez, Arturo?—preguntó uno de ellos, sin aliente y esforzándose por mantenerse en cabeza, un par de pasos delante de Merlín.

—¿No solías poder seguirnos el ritmo, Tommy?—señaló Arturo, enarcando una ceja arrogante, regia, y Merlín tosió y sonrió tal y como lo hizo León. Lance era demasiado educado para hacer otra cosa que sonreírle al otro hombre para infundirle ánimos.

—Que te jodan, eso fue hace un año y dos postres—jadeó Tommy, usando la manga de la camiseta, ya sudada, para quitarse las gotas de los ojos—. El entrenamiento para poli es la guardería comparado con vosotros.

—¡Eh! No dejes que los otros polis te oigan decir eso—dijo Owain desde algún lugar a su espalda, y si parecía un poco tenso, era más que nada porque venía de una familia de oficiales de policía condecorados.

—Sí, tío, su pudieran alcanzarme, me preocuparía—dijo Tommy, luchando por recuperara el aliento—. Joder, espero que estéis aquí un tiempo, me vendría bien ponerme en forma.

—Eso es quedarse corto—dijo Arturo- Miró por encima del hombro al resto del equipo, sus ojos posándose en Merlín un segundo, lo que hizo que a Merlín casi le explotara el pecho, y volvió a mirar a Tommy—. ¿Te apetece jugar al fútbol esta tarde?

—Siempre—contestó con una sonrisa—. Llamaré a los míos, a ver quién está libre. ¿Dónde siempre?

—¿A las dos?

—Trae las pelotas y las cervezas. Nosotros nos ocupamos del resto—dijo Tommy, que se quedó con el equipo hasta un cruce en el camino, cuando giró a la derecha para dirigirse a la ciudad.

—Chicos—anunció Arturo—, tenemos un partido.

Todo el equipo gritó de alegría, pero Merlín hizo una mueca.

ooOOoo

El equipo hizo el recorrido una vez más antes de volver a la ciudad por una ruta diferente a la que los había llevado al parque, reduciendo la velocidad antes de dirigirse al gimnasio. Era pronto y los trabajadores de mañana estaba allí, pero todo el mundo sabía dónde estaba todo con la seguridad de alguien que había estado ahí antes, lo que dejó a Merlín un poco perdido hasta que Gwaine se apiadó de él y le explicó todo. El gimnasio era una mezcla de cardio en una planta, circuito de entrenamiento para los delgados que no querían hacer mucho más que seguir estando delgados en otra planta, con dos plantas completas dedicadas al entrenamiento duro donde alguien como Merlín, esquelético en comparación con los hombres que había allí, con tanto músculo que no podían tocarse las costillas con los codos, tenía poco que hacer. 

Se había colocado en el banco de hacer pesas, sin intención de hacer nada más que tumbarse allí y admirar el techo blanco con sus tubos pintados de negro mate y sus travesaños y quizá dar una cabezadita, cuando uno de los musculitos entró en su campo de visión.

—Piérdete.

—¿Perdona?

—He dicho que te pierdas. 

—Educación de gimnasio, tío. Lo estoy usando yo.

El tipo miro a la barra vacía y se rió.

—Sí, mucho te está haciendo.

Merlín no se levantó, pero se señaló al pecho.

—Déjame decirte que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

El sonido de las pesas, unos 20 kilos si el tamaño no engañaba, los sorprendió a los dos, y Merlín le sonrió a Perceval, que estaba sujetando otra más.

—Seis en cada lado, ¿no, Merlín? ¿O te añado unos cuantos kilos más?

—Mejor no, pero finjamos que sí—dijo Merlín, todo sonrisa descarada, que se hico aún más amplia cuando vio a Perceval poner los ojos en blanco con indulgencia.

—No dejes que Arturo te pille haciendo el vago, entonces, porque no voy a venir a rescatarte—dijo Perceval—. El hombre tiene una misión.

—Y que lo digas. ¿Soléis correr tanto tiempo?

—Ni de lejos—dijo Perceval, lanzándole una mirada cautelosa al de los músculos—. Adelante, yo te vigilo.

El musculitos pilló la indirecta y se fue a otro banco, pero Merlín podía sentir su mirada sobre él mientras entrenaba, lo que llevó a que Gwaine lo notara.

—Tienes un admirador—dijo señalándolo con la cabeza.

Arturo, que estaba cerca, levantó también la cabeza y echó un vistazo alrededor, desde Merlín al resto de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido, antes de volver a centrarse en su entrenamiento. Merlín se alegraba de que Gwaine estuviera entre ellos, porque si no, no sería capaz de apartar la mirada de Arturo.

Estaba haciendo flexiones. ¡Flexiones! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse Merlín con Arturo estaba ahí sacando el culo así?

—¿Quién? ¿Ese?—Merlín localizó al musculitos y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Debería preocuparme?

—Es un poco capullo, ese, y se pincha—dijo Gwaine, haciendo el gesto de inyectarse algo en el brazo, sugiriendo que el hombre se metía esteroides.

—Quédate con nosotros y todo irá bien. Al final se dará cuenta de que no puede meterse contigo—dijo Perceval.

—¿Y si no?

—Si no, se las ve con el equipo—dijo Perceval con un encogimiento de hombros que se podía interpretar como obvio—. Y si eso no funciona, le echamos a Arturo.

Merlín soltó una risa corta.

—¿Cómo un perro de rastreo? ¿Grande, peludo y amenazador?

—¡Eh! Arturo colocó la haltera en su sitio y se giró—. Un pastor alemán, como poco, ¿vale?

Merlín soltó una risotada.

—Por supuesto que has elegido el perro guardián más sobrevalorado del universo.

—¿Y qué perro serías tú?—preguntó Arturo, cogiendo una toalla—. ¿Un dálmata?

—¿Un dálmata? ¿Por qué un dálmata?

—Hiperactivo, patoso y con poco cerebro—contestó Arturo, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eh!—Merlín frunció el ceño antes de continuar—. Bueno, eso no suena tan mal. Podría ir en un camión de bomberos. Yo diría que ya es ir por delante de lo que estarías haciendo tú si fueras tu chachi pastor alemán.

—¿Y qué estaría haciendo?

—Olisquear culos de oveja.

Gwaine soltó una risa ahogada, se atragantó con el trago de agua que había estado bebiendo de la botella y tosió tanto que Arturo tuvo que alternar el mirarlo con el ceño fruncido por alguna razón que Merlín no podía comprender y darle golpecitos en la espalda. Merlín aprovechó el momento para señalar, reírse y salir por piernas. Encontró una barra fija libre en una esquina y empezó a entrenar.

Uno. Dos.

—Eh, niñato.

Tres. Cuatro.

—Te estoy hablando a ti.

Cinco. Merlín miró de reojo as musculitos de antes. Seis.

Notó una mano en el tobillo, uñas clavándosele.

Siete.

—Vete…a…la…mierda.—Merlín apartó la mano de una patada.

Ocho. Nueve. Diez. Se arriesgó a mirar otra vez y vio que el musculitos se estaba alejando, fingiendo no estar mirando hosco a Merlín.

Catorce. Quince.

Merlín miró en la otra dirección y vio a Arturo, toalla al hombro, apoyado en una estantería, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba vigilando al musculitos, pero no se movía del lado de Merlín, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo.

—Te he dicho antes que no necesitaba tu protección.

Arturo tuvo la temeridad de sonreír.

—No, Merlín. No quieres que te proteja, pero eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta de que necesitas protección. Eres parte de Excalibur. Hazte a la idea.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que Merlín pudiera responder. Merlín le levantó dos dedos a la espalda de Arturo mientras se alejaba.

ooOOoo

Mientras todos se desperdigaban hacia las duchas y se cambiaban en sus propias casas, Merlín siguió a Arturo al piso para lavarse y lo siguió otra vez a casa de Gwen y Lance. Llevaban además ropa extra para el partido de fútbol, la de Merlín metida en una bolsa de deporte prestada que olía a un poco a sudor rancio y a Arturo, tanto que le daba escalofríos.

El desayuno fue una locura, con demasiados cuerpos metidos en un espacio pequeño, pero de alguna manera todo el mundo cabía perfectamente; había gente dando voces desde el salón en una punta de la casa a alguien que estaba en cocina en la otra punta. La tele estaba encendida, con el fútbol puesto, Manchester United contra un equipo que no conocía, alguien de verde y amarillo, pero daba igual quiénes fueran, porque Man U estaba ganando, y los gritos de Galahad, Gwaine y Geraint (conocidos como las 3 Gs), sentados alrededor de la pantalla, taladraban oídos…

Pero no tanto como Morgana, que irrumpió en el piso con León a la zaga, recién duchado y cambiado tras la carrera matutina y el gimnasio, y cargando con una bandeja grande con fiambres, quesos y frutas y una enorme bolsa de la compra llena de pan recién salido del horno y huevos, jamón, alubias de la tienda, porque ya se están comiendo todo lo que hay en este país y apenas acaban de llegar, y Gwen y Lance y todos los demás empezaron a gritar de alegría…

No era solo el equipo; era el equipo con sus familias, madres, padres y hermanos, novias y mujeres y, en el caso de Gwaine, un lío temporal que había encontrado en un bar la noche anterior. Era una reunión increíble de abrazos, besos en las mejillas y comentarios entre risas de “Ha pasado demasiado tiempo” y “¿Te acuerdas de cuándo…?” que casi ahogaba el sonido de la televisión, pero no del todo, porque una de las tres Gs tenía el mando y estaba subiendo el volumen…

Y lo único que podía hacer Merlín era quedarse de pie en una esquina que nadie había ocupado de milagro y mirar, con asombro, extrañado, y completamente abrumado. Era demasiado. Todas esas personas, familiares, amigos, el equipo… se conocían desde siempre, eran todos como una gran familia.

Merlín sobraba. 

Todos estaban hablando con alguien. León estaba con una mujer mayor que parecía ser la madre de Lance. Las tres Gs discutían entre ellos mientras intentaban enseñar al hermano de Gwen (Merlín solo escuchó su nombre de pasada y no conseguía acordarse ahora) los mejores puntos de un buen partido de fútbol. Perceval se había visto acorralado por dos chicas que eran parientes de algún otro miembro del grupo, aunque intentaba mantenerlas alejada con los brazos, como si les tuviera miedo. Gwen, Lance y Morgana se habían hecho con el control de la cocina, con la buena idea de evitar que nadie, ni siquiera Arturo, pudiera acercarse y coger un poco de lo que fuera que olía tan bien.

Merlín no encajaba.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. El nudo en su pecho se deshizo de inmediato. Bajó los escalones a trompicones y se sentó en el último, con los pies en la acera y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Ojalá hubiera sabido que era un cosa familiar, así podría haber invitado a su tío Gaius. A Gaius le habría encantado ese tipo de reunión, le iba igual de bien en grupos grandes como con solo otra persona, porque era el tipo de persona que cuidaba de la gente, igual que parecía serlo Gwen, y si hubiera estado aquí, Gaius se habría hecho con la cocina, también, apartando a los intrusos mientras improvisaba un festín de la misma manera que Hunith podía hornear cualquier cosa, y les habría dado a todos de comer con poco más que crackers y queso de untar.

Al mismo tiempo, preferiría estar en la tranquilidad del taller de Gaius, donde estaba como en casa, rodeado de aparatos y herramientas y cosas electrónicas y un único y adorador pariente que le daría una colleja y le diría “Ahora arréglalo sin magia, hijo”.

Merlín sonrió para sí mismo y se miró las manos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, comparando la línea de la vida en su palma izquierda con una brecha en la acera. Debió de ser un rato, porque empezaba a tener frío a pesar del sol que se filtraba entre las densas nubes grises del cielo, y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta a su espalda le sugirió que la gente estaba preparándose para irse. Merlín se deslizó por es escalón para dejar espacio, para que nadie se tropezara con él.

Sin embargo, alguien le metió un plato lleno de comida bajo la nariz, con poca ceremonia. Arturo se sentó a su lado.

—Puede ser un poco demasiado—dijo Arturo, cogiendo el tenedor de plástico de su plato y metiéndose comida en la boca.

Merlín lo miró fijamente. Lo último que habría esperado era que el chico de oro se separara del grupo para sentarse fuera. De hecho, no debería estar ahí fuera con Merlín; el equipo, la familia… estaban juntos porque querían el equipo.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Arturo lo miró, enarcando una ceja como si Merlín fuera idiota, como siempre.

—Obviamente, comer—dijo con la boca medio llena.

—Obviamente—dijo Merlín, despacio, mirando el plato que tenía en las manos. Estaba hasta los topes de la misma masa que podía encontrar en el comedor de la base, pero de considerable mejor calidad y con pinta de ser comestible de verdad. Había un tenedor en el plato, así que era para él, no era el segundo plato del capitán Idiota, aunque tampoco es que el capitán Idiota fuera a comerse la mitad de las cosas que había ahí: el plato tiraba más hacia las verduras que hacia la carne. Merlín apartó un trozo enorme de jamón para llegar al calabacín asado, y Arturo pinchó el trozo de carne con el tenedor. Colgó en el aire peligrosamente antes de que consiguiera dejarlo en el plato.

—Pero ¿por qué estás aquí fuera?—preguntó Merlín. Las judías verdes aún estaban frescas, pero no les habían quitado el rabito. Se preguntó si le habían encargado a Lance limpiarlas y en venganza se había dejado unas cuantas sin hacer.

—¿No me has oído? He dicho que a veces es un poco demasiado.

—Pensaba que tú, entre todos, estarías acostumbrado—dijo Merlín ente mordiscos—. Quiero decir, creciste con ellos, ¿no?

Arturo se encogió de hombros.

—Con la mayoría. León y yo éramos inseparables de pequeños. En el instituto nos metimos en el equipo de fútbol y conocimos a Lance, Owain y Perceval. Gwaine vino nuevo al colegio, y la mayoría ya estaban en el equipo, o conocían a alguien, y así se fue sumando. Algunos se metieron en el ejército, otros no.

Miró hacia atrás a la puerta cerrada. 

—Entre tú y yo, puedo con el equipo. Puedo con sus familias. Pero ¿todos juntos?—Arturo negó con la cabeza y usó el tenedor para cortar un trozo de pollo—. Preferiría estar metido en alguna trinchera bajo fuego enemigo. Es mucho más tranquilo.

Merlín se rio.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio un par de minutos antes de que Arturo hablara otra vez, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

—Demasiado para ti también, supongo.

Merlín no contestó, así que Arturo le dio un codazo en el brazo. El contacto produjo una corriente eléctrica.

—No es eso—dijo al final Merlín, haciendo equilibrios con el plato en las rodillas, usando el tenedor para mover la comida de un lado a otro. Parecía que Arturo hubiera soltado la comida encima sin pensarlo. El puré de patatas casi ahogaba por completo a las zanahorias—. A ver, somos solo mamá y yo y el tío Gaius, y luego Will. Un par de amigos en el colegio, pero perdimos un poco el contacto cuando fui a la universidad, luego ya del todo cuando me alisté. Pero Gaius y mi madre daban fiestas con cientos de personas a veces en un espacio no mucho más grande que este…

Merlín señaló a la casa con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. No dio más información sobre esas fiestas: celebraciones del solsticio, silencios y vísperas de Samhain, algunos rituales. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Arturo si supiera de la Antigua Religión, aunque el tema y los cotilleos sobre el neopaganismo eran ya agua pasada, sus detractores reducidos a viejos cascarrabias malhumorados en las páginas de opinión de los periódicos. El neopaganismo era una cosa (algunas de las sectas y cultos operaban según los principios de la pseudo-arqueología, se lo iban inventando sobre la marcha), pero la Antigua Religión era la Antigua Religión, y se guardaba con celo.

—Qué mal que tu madre esté fuera. Pero le podrías haber dicho a tu tío que viniera. O, mejor, dame sus teléfonos y los pondré en la lista con todos, para que podamos estar todos en contacto.—Arturo estudió a Merlín con tal escrutinio que Merlín tuvo ganas de lavarse la boca, por si acaso tenía algo en la cara—. ¿Qué pasa, entonces?

Merlín se mordió el labio, moviendo el tenedor por la masa coagulada que podría haber sido carne en algún momento, pero que se había visto cocinada hasta morir en un guiso de algún tipo.

—Ah, eso es el guiso misterioso de Gail—continuó Arturo, sin esperar respuesta—. Está bueno, ¿verdad? No nos quiere decir lo que lleva, aunque llevamos años intentando averiguarlo. Quizá tú tengas más suerte. No es ternera, vaca, pollo, pavo, faisán, serpiente, canguro, búfalo, salmón, fletán ni narwhal… 

—¿Narwhal?

—Gwaine estaba dando palos de ciego ese día.

Merlín se río y se vio recompensado con la expresión expectante de Arturo, así que pegó un mordisquito del trozo más pequeño. El guiso en sí tenía mucho sabor, aunque estaba un poco fuerte de especias y la carne era un poco chiclosa. Le resultaba familiar, pero no del todo.

—¿Merlín?

—No estoy seguro aún.

—Me refería a lo otro.

—Lo sé—suspiró Merlín—. Mira. Eh… Teníais un tipo de la radio antes de mí, ya sabes, al principio. ¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo conocíamos, nos lo asignaron—dijo Arturo con calma—. Ian McGilvray. Un tipo majo, si bien un poco estirado. No se llevaba del todo bien con algunos del equipo, no podía pasar de algunas particularidades, y para nada podía pasar de lo abierto que era Gwaine sobre, en fin, con quién dormía, pero estaba en minoría, así que se callaba la boca y no se metía en nada. Pensábamos que nos haríamos con él con el tiempo, que se relajaría y acabaría encajando, pero al parecer los cerdos habrían volado antes. Nunca salía a tomar nada, no se juntaba con nosotros en sus R&R. Mantenía las distancias.

Arturo hizo una pausa, con el ceño fruncido de una manera que Merlín sabía que significaba que estaba pasando sus pensamientos por un filtro de diplomacia antes de seguir.

—Aguantó un año y poco más. Entonces nos llamaron, tuvimos una misión especial que salió mal. Salimos bien, todos, pero al final, pidió que lo transfirieran, yo firmé los papeles, sin rencores, y le dije que podía volver si quería. Hizo las maletas y se fue sin un adiós. Ahora tiene un trabajo de despacho.—Arturo miró su plato, luego el de Merlín, y pinchó un muslito que Merlín aún no había tocado.

—Vamos, que él tampoco encajaba—dijo Merlín en voz baja. Arturo lo miró con dureza.

—No. McGilvray no encajaba—dijo Arturo al final, limpiándose los restos de los dedos en los vaqueros antes de ponerle una mano a Merlín en el hombro y darle un apretón—. Pero tú sí.

El silencio se alargó, el calor de la mano de Arturo caló en la camiseta de Merlín, a través de su piel, calentándole ante el frío del día. Merlín lo miró a los ojos, azul contra azul, intentando adivinar si había algún significado oculto en las palabras de Arturo, algún doble sentido, un tono de broma.

—Encajas, Merlín.

Quitó la mano y cogió el tenedor para jugar un poco con la comida y perseguir una albóndiga con mucha salsa.

Merlín lo miró, sorprendido, aturdido, abrumado, sus labios formando una sonrisa antes de que devolviera su atención al plato.

—Rata—dijo Merlín de repente.

—¿Qué?—Arturo se giró de golpe para mirarlo, con una expresión que estaba entre confundida y ofendida.

—Rata—dijo Merlín señalando al guiso misterioso con el tenedor—. Estoy bastante seguro de que es rata.

 Una ceja se enarcó lentamente y Arturo inclinó la cabeza para preguntar:

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Viaje escolar a un pueblucho de mierda en medio de la nada. Will y yo estábamos, bueno, nos separamos de los otros, no preguntes, pasa siempre con Will, y estábamos muertos de hambre. Teníamos suficientes euros para comer algo en un restaurante cutre, pero no podíamos leer el menú, y, bueno… pedimos, en fin, rata.

Arturo parecía bastante afectado, pasando la mirada de Merlín al plato y al montocito de guiso. Merlín separó otro trocito de carne, se lo metió en la boca y empezó a masticar. Un segundo después asintió y le ofreció el plato a Arturo.

—Sí. Rata. ¿Quieres un poco?

Arturo lo miró unos segundos, poniéndose un poco verde.

—Joder, mierda. Espero que no sea eso.

—Estoy bastante seguro, Arturo.

Arturo se levantó y se metió corriendo en la casa.

ooOOoo

A pesar de lo que Arturo había dicho, Merlín pensaba sinceramente que no tardarían tanto en echarlo del equipo. Les costó veinte minutos descubrir que Merlín era un payaso sin coordinación en el campo y diez más en convencer a Arturo, León y Lance de que podrían hacer algo respecto a su sorprendente falta de goles si Merlín dejara de jugar para el otro equipo, aunque fuera por accidente.

Merlín y León intercambiaron una mirada ante la mera sugerencia de sacar a Merlín del campo, y Merlín no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo. ¿Había comentado algo Arturo sobre las inseguridades de Merlín? No era como si pudiera evitar sentirse como se sentía. Una mirada al resto de Excalibur y cualquiera se preguntaría qué hacía él con ellos. Esperaba que tuvieran nada planeado, ni que Arturo hablara con nadie más. Era bastante fácil relacionar la reticencia de Lance a echar a Merlín del equipo con lo majo que era, pero al final hasta Lance tuvo que darse cuenta de que era necesario cuando la Unidad de Armas CO19 metió otro gol.

Merlín fue a sentarse en las gradas donde estaban los panteones de familia y amigos de ambos equipos, así como un buen grupo de desconocidos que estaban paseando por el parque y se había parado a ver el espectáculo. Un grupo de tres chicas riéndose (Dios, ¿era humanamente posible tener voces tan agudas sin atraer animales?) se sentaron a su lado.

—¡Eh! Me gusta ese, el grande—dijo una de ellas. El único grande era Perceval. El siguiente candidato era Owain y luego un oficial del CO19 que parecía un poco adusto.

—¿Y qué hay de él?—dijo la morena de las tres, la única con color natural, a todo esto, cubriéndose la boca para que nadie pudiera oír lo que estaba diciendo, aunque estuviera hablando a gritos. Estaba siguiendo a Gwaine con los ojos—. Yo le daba un repaso.

—Desde luego que sí. Te gusta la pinta de pirata sin afeitar—le contestó su amiga con tono sarcástico, como si fuera algún tipo de broma personal—. Me da igual. Yo quiero ese.

Señaló a Arturo.

Merlín la estudió un momento: era delgada, esbelta, rubia y con la cara bonita, labios carnosos y demasiada raya de ojos negra. Sinceramente, deseaba que se fuera ya mismo antes de que Arturo la viera.

Los susurros aumentaron y se dio cuenta vagamente de que las chicas estaban mirando hacia él. Una de ellas se acercó (la que hablaba con ese tono tan irritante, como si el mundo fuera suyo) y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Perdona, ¿en qué equipo estás?

—El suyo. —Merlín hizo un gesto.

Las chicas se juntaron para deliberar y las risas continuaron antes de que la chica volviera.

—¿Crees que podrías presentárnoslos?

Morgana, Gwen y algunas de las novias y mujeres se habían quedado para hacer limpieza, pero llegaron al parque al completo en ese momento, subiendo por las gradas y sentándose dónde fuer que hubiera algo de sitio, y Morgana dirigió la carga diciéndole a Merlín que se moviera hacia, mirando con odio a la chica que tenía al lado. No había sitio para que Merlín se moviera, ya estaba al borde de la grada, pero pilló la indirecta cuando Gwen se movió para sentarse a su otro lado y Morgana movió de un empujón a la chica y se sentó entre ellos.

“Gracias”, pensó Merlín, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida.

—¡Estábamos hablando!—se quejó la chica. Morgana apenas le dedicó otra mirada.

—No, no lo estabais.

—Pero nos iba a llevar a conocer al equipo…

—No, no lo iba a hacer—dijo Morgana, girándose para mirar a la tres chicas—. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, solo estaba siendo simpático, porque lo último que necesitan los chicos es sufrir vuestros intentos exagerados de coqueteo, con vuestras voces chillonas, ni que les pongáis las tetas en la cara. Podéis iros ahora.

—Qué zorra eres.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Ale, a volar.

Merlín miró a Gwen, que sonreía divertida, y volvió a mirar a Morgana, que se deslizó hacia el hueco libre para dejar más espacio a Merlín y a Gwen.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? Aterradora, pero increíble.

La sorpresa de Moraga se dejó ver en la forma en que sus rasgos se suavizaron. Cogió a Merlín del brazo, sujetándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Y por qué no tiene novia el hombre que siempre sabe qué decir?

—No siempre sé qué decir—contestó Merlín, poniéndose rojo.

—Bueno, eso podemos arreglarlo—dijo Morgana, con el timbre familiar, y doloroso, de una casamentera decidida—. Conozco a varias señoritas a las que les encantarías. Las llamaré y las invitaré a la fiesta de esta noche.

Merlín hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

Morgana arqueó una ceja, pero gracias a Dios no dijo nada, porque Arturo se había separado del grupo con el balón en los pies y corría hacia la portería contraria. Hizo una finta, fue a la izquierda, voló hacia la derecha, y golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que el balón chocara contra la red tras pasar a apenas unos centímetros de los dedos del portero. Casi tres cuartas partes de las gradas se levantaron para animar; el resto abuchearon sin mal humor. Merlín se volvió a sentar, con lo que se dio cuenta de que Morgana aún no le había soltado el brazo. Siguieron mirando el partido en silencio algunos minutos más.

—¿Y eso que tú no juegas?—preguntó Gwen.

—Porque mientras esos de ahí se pasaron todos sus años productivos de adolescencia jugando al fútbol, yo era el tipo sentado en las gradas tiritando de frío y soplándome los dedos para calentarlos mientras les hacía los deberes—dijo Merlín—. Los deportes no eran lo mío, la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo tuyo?—preguntó Morgana. Entrecerró los ojos, especulando.

—Pues, mates. Internet gratis, y la paz mundial—dijo Merlín, malinterpretando sus palabras intencionadamente. Era imposible no notar el tono de la mujer. Merlín, inexplicablemente nervioso, siguió soltando un barullo de palabras—. También me gustaban los largos paseos en agradables colinas montañosas, contar las estrellas en las noches claras y frías y discutir con los matones locales para que no me llenen el coche de grafiti.—Hizo una pausa—. No es que ahora tenga coche. Me deshice de casi todo cuando me alisté, doné lo que pude a la caridad.

—Esto no es un concurso de Miss Mundo.—Morgana le pegó en el brazo.

Entonces se sentó toda recta, de golpe, estudiándolo con una mirada que incomodaba, y se inclinó para intercambiar una mirada con Gwen, sentada al otro lado de Merlín, acompañada de unas cejas enarcadas y unos gestos que las mujeres parecían tener tanta facilidad para interpretar. Merlín intentó mirar hacia delante, ignorándola, pero también estaba ocupado intentando descubrir que significaban esas señales. Se preguntó si Arturo las habría aprendido de ella, o viceversa; las órdenes mudas de Arturo era totalmente incomprensibles, y las de Morgana aún más.

—Merlín, ¿eres…?

—Bueno, la fiesta de esta noche—interrumpió Merlín, desesperado por cambiar de tema antes de que Morgana hiciera alguna pregunta importante que no estuviera listo para contestar—. ¿Siempre dan alguna fiesta?

—Olvídate de la fiesta. Merlín. ¿Te gustan…?

—No siempre. Solo cuando hay algún motivo para dar una fiesta.—Fue Gwen la que lo salvó, estirándole del brazo y sonriéndole, al rescate—. Esta fiesta es por ti, ya lo sabes, ¿no? Por lo que dice Lance, todo el mundo está encantado de que el equipo esté completo, por fin, y creen que merece la pena celebrarlo.

Merlín frunció el ceño.

—¿Lance ha dicho eso?

—Arturo ha dicho eso—dijo Gwen, con una voz tan suave, amable y cariñosa que a Merlín se le paró el corazón un momento.

ooOOoo

La fiesta había sido un éxito, si el número de personas tiradas por la casa de Arturo servía como prueba. Se alegraba de haberle pedido a Morgana que hiciera acopio de paracetamol, pues había tenido la sospecha de que el equipo iba beberse hasta el agua de los floreros a la primera de canto, y no se había equivocado.

Pero por mucho que diera las gracias por las habilidades únicas de Morgana para organizar fiestas y por haber ido más allá y haber traído algunas cosas que él se había olvidado de poner en la lista, decidió que tardaría años en perdonarle el haber invitado a esas arpías

Esposas, novias, amigos cercanos… todo el mundo había sido invitado, y el piso de Arturo había vibrado con la música y las risas alegres de los reencuentros de la gente. Había sido agradable, lleno de energía, vivo, todo amistad y juegos, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y Morgana fue a abrir con un “¡Deben de ser mis amigas!”.

Unos minutos después Arturo ya había decidido que no solo no eran sus amigas (conocía a todas las amigas de Morgana y a todos los trabajadores de Pendragón Consulting), sino escoria que había conocido en algún sitio en los últimos meses, y que las había invitado para…para…

No sabía qué se pensaba Morgana que estaba haciendo, pero una de esas mujeres se había enganchado al brazo de Arturo y no lo soltó en toda la tarde, lo que hizo que Arturo quisiera buscar urgentemente sal o cerillas para intentar deshacerse del parásito que le clavaba la uñas en el brazo, como una sanguijuela en búsqueda del mejor punto para chuparle la sangre. La otra había ido a engancharse a Merlín.

¡Merlín!

Y Merlín parecía haber disfrutado de la atención. Se reía, le contaba historias, se acercaba a su oído para hablar con ella cuando la música era demasiado fuerte, incluso toleraba el contacto casual de la mujer en su brazo, mejilla y hombro. Arturo se había pasado más tiempo mirando a Merlín con esa…esa… ¡arpía!, que hablando con nadie más.

En algún momento de la tarde había pillado a Morgana con una sonrisa arrogante y, si no fuera por León, Arturo la habría echado de una patada en el culo.

Junto con sus dos “amigas”.

Resultó que, según León, sí que eran amigas, o al menos conocidas que quedan de vez en cuando para tomar algo después del trabajo, pero que también eran cazadoras; una se veía ya casada al presidente y CEO de una empresa importante y tenía en el punto de mira ser la futura señora Pendragón (aunque le saldría mejor dedicar sus energías a Uther para que eso pasara) y la otra sentía debilidad por hombres con más de dos neuronas que hicieran sinapsis, y era mala suerte que Merlín no entrara en esa categoría tras un par de cervezas.

Alrededor de media noche, la mayoría de la gente se fue yendo, dejando al equipo solo, pero necesitaron una puta palanca para separar a los parásitos de Arturo y de Merlín (Arturo casi se creyó que la mirada que le dirigió Merlín era de agradecimiento y alivio) y para acompañarlas a la puerta, con la ferviente esperanza de que no aparecieran por allí nunca más.

La fiesta fue de maravilla después de eso. Menos por un problema.

Por mucho que Merlín fuera muy hablador cuando se emborrachaba, no respondía preguntas. Las había evitado con la gracia de un cerdo engrasado corriendo por la pocilga, hablando y hablando sobre cualquier cosa menos sobre sí mismo. Daba igual que lo hubiera atiborrado de alcohol en un astuto intento de hacer que el hombre hablara de sí mismo; sus labios estaban sellados.

El plan de Arturo para sonsacarle a Merlín su historia había fracasado. Pero daba igual.

Tenía otros planes. Siempre los tenía.

—Debe de haber hecho contrainterrogatorio—comentó Lance un rato después de que Merlín hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

—¿Merlín?—a Perceval estuvo hipando, fuerte y con frecuencia, durante un par de minutos, lo que provocó un ataque de risa que aun así no sirvió para despertar a Merlín.

Y por Dios que lo habían intentado. Arturo sacudió la cabeza con una mueca.

Él también había bebido un poco de más.

Arturo pasó por encima de León, que achuchaba una almohada y resoplaba bajo un manta. Casi se tropezó con Gwaine, que había decidido poner su saco de dormir debajo de la mesa, con las cajas vacías de las pizzas que habían pedido sobre las dos, cuando habían descubierto que se habían quedado sin comida, pasteles de la madre de Merlín incluidos. Llegó a la cocina, lavó la batidora (alguien la había usado para hacer margaritas) y se preparó su batido de proteínas de siempre.

El sonido de la batidora se le clavó en el cerebro y despertó a Gwaine, Perceval y León.

—¡Oye! ¿Tienes que hacer eso ahora?—gruñó León.

Galahad, al otro lado del salón, rodó por el suelo antes de soltar un ronquido profundo. Arturo se rió por lo bajo, lo que hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

—¿Tenemos que levantarnos?—preguntó Gwaine.

—No.—Arturo pegó un sorbito del batido de proteínas, comprobando el estado de su estómago. Como no se lo revolvió mucho bebió un poco más—. Hoy no corremos. Entrenamos a medio día. Morowitz a las cuatro.

Morowitz era el profesor de Krav Maga al que había encomendado la tarea de mantenerlos en forma para la lucha mientras estaban de R&R, un israelí, antiguo agente del Mossad, al que había conocido a través de Olaf. Morowitz era inhumano, no tendría nada de lástima por aquellos que siguieran con resaca por la tarde.

León soltó un dolorido y entrecortado “Ah, vale”.

Hubo un golpe seco que podría haber sido la cabeza de alguien volviendo a caer al suelo. Arturo no tenía claro quién había sido, pero hizo una mueca por solidaridad.

—Si todo el mundo está vestido y en funcionamiento en una hora, invito a desayunar—dijo Arturo.

—Gracias—dijo Perceval, y el sonido de su propia voz lo hizo gruñir.

—No me des las gracias todavía. Uno de vosotros tiene que despertar a Merlín.

—Yo no—dijo Gwaine.

—Ni yo—añadió León.

Sonó un gruñido de donde estaba Owain que podría ser un “Ni yo tampoco” y un ronquido que sonaba a negación, pero fue Perceval el que levanto una mano poco estable.

—Yo lo llevo si alguien me lleva a mí.

Arturo se terminó el batido y se apoyó en la isla, contando los cuerpos. Gwaine, León, Perceval y Galahad. Cuatro. No, cinco… no podía olvidarse de Owain, no con los enormes pies que sobresalían de detrás del sofá. Lancelot se había ido a casa con Gwen y todos los demás se habían metido en un taxi a altas horas de la madrugada.

Arturo volvió a pasar por encima de Perceval y fue a comprobar cómo estaba Merlín, vaso de agua y paquete de paracetamol en mano. Tocó a la puerta, sin esperar en verdad respuesta alguna, y entró con la confianza de alguien que sabía que Merlín no estaba para nada en el estado de casi desnudez tentadora en el que había estado la mañana anterior.

Lo que en cierto modo era una lástima.

Cuando fue obvio que ninguno podría despertar a Merlín para otra ronda de Veinte Preguntas (tampoco es que Merlín hubiera estado jugando, no del todo), Perceval se cargó a Merlín al hombro a lo bombero y volvió a la fiesta un minuto después, tras haber lanzado a Merlín con éxito a la cama, con toda la ropa aún puesta.

Puede que Merlín aún estuviera totalmente vestido, pero tenía una manta encima y su camiseta estaba un poco subida. Era todo extremidades largas y codos puntiagudos, abrazando el almohadón encima de la cabeza, apretándolo en una débil defensa contra la luz asesina que entraba por la ventana.

Arturo tenía suerte de que tuviera la cabeza hecha un asco y de que su estómago hubiera elegido ese momento para rebelarse contra el intento de sustancia que se había metido por la garganta, o estaba seguro de que su cuerpo vería alguna formar de encontrar algo innegablemente atractivo en la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Y no lo había.

Casi nada.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, a medias para atenuar el dolor sordo, a medias para recordarse que una buena parte de Excalibur estaba en la otra habitación, y que en ninguna de sus fantasías ninguno de ellos estaba cerca mientras él estaba ocupado con el cuerpo de Merlín.

—Merlín.

Arturo dejó el vaso de agua y el paracetamol en un lado de la mesa y sentó en el borde de la cama, estirando de la almohada. No consiguió nada; Merlín no cedía.

—Merlín.

—Vete. No aquí. Muerto.

Las palabras, amortiguadas y poco articuladas, le llegaron rodeadas de un gemido patético de dolor.

—Venga, Merlín—dijo Arturo, estirando de la almohada hasta que empezó a soltarse del abrazo de Merlín—. Asfixiarte no es la solución.

La almohada se soltó del todo y los brazos larguiruchos, que parecían pálidos y frágiles en la luz brillante de la mañana, cayeron sobre los ojos de Merlín para protegerlo de la luz. Arturo quería cogerlo y acariciarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

—El agua y los analgésicos están en la mesilla—dijo Arturo, ronco—. Tómatelos, luego intenta salir de la cama. Vamos a desayunar.

Merlín levantó los brazos, arrugando la cara para protegerse de la luz, y encontró otro almohadón que apretarse contra la cara.

—Es tu culpa, lo sabes—dijo Arturo, pegándole en la pierna. Su mano permaneció un rato de más en la huesuda rodilla, encima del edredón.

—Es… ¿mmm?—el sonido ahogado podría haber sido cualquier cosa desde ¿Cómo que mi culpa? a que te jodan capullo imbécil. Arturo sonrió, divertido.

—Podrías habernos evitado la molestia de emborracharte para sacarte todos tus secretos—dijo Arturo, dejando de lado el que no hubiera funcionado—si nos los hubieras contado desde el principio. Además, ¿cuánto hace que estás en el ejército? ¿Aún no puedes aguantar el alcohol?

Merlín levantó el brazo e intentó pegarle a Arturo, pero le faltaron unos 20 centímetros.

Arturo quitó la segunda almohada de la cara de Merlín y lo atacó una pequeña punzada de culpa ante el leve gemido lastimero de Merlín, pero la ignoró.

—Desayuno, Merlín. En una hora. Pero solo si está vestido y eres capaz de moverte.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta bien abierta y definitivamente sin volver la vista atrás para mirar a Merlín.

ooOOoo

Al final, Galahad alegó haber muerto y se fue a casa en taxi prometiendo llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento, sin importar lo mal que estuviera, y Lance apareció a en punto, alegre, completamente despierto y sin un solo rastro de autocomplacencia, lo que hizo que el resto lo odiara por defecto. Entre Lance y un hambriento Perceval consiguieron despegar a Merlín de la cama y hacer que anduviera hasta la cafetería familiar que había a una manzana, donde servían la mejor cura frita contra la resaca como desayuno, y tuvieron suerte de que Merlín se hubiera ido a dormir completamente vestido, porque de lo contrario no habría conseguido estar allí en una hora.

—¿Qué queréis?—preguntó una camarera de una cuarenta años con acento de americana expatriada mientras mascaba chicle con más ruido del necesario y tomaba nota de una lista de comida que venía a ser lo mismo que por el amor de Dios, tráenos todo lo de la cocina y déjalo aquí y el café más fuerte que tengas y por favor lo tomaré en vena. Arturo acabó pidiendo por Merlín, ya que el pobre estaba con los codos en la mesa, intentando mantener la cabeza alta y fallando en el intento.

—No voy a volver a beber—prometió, aún más farfullando que hablando, pero ya no estaba claro si era un farfullo por alcohol o por sueño.

—Hasta la próxima vez—dijo León con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció un poco cuando hico una mueca de dolor y se cogió la cabeza con la mano.

—No habrá una próxima vez—murmuró Merlín—. Os odio a todos. Me retiro.

—Lo siento, Merlín. No puedes retirarte—dijo Arturo—. Paso de firmar más papeles de transferencia.

—Voy a falsificar tu firma. No es más que un garabato, de todas formas—siguió farfullando Merlín—. Voy a desertar. Lo que sea.

—Si huyes, te cazaremos y te traeremos de vuelta, aunque sea pataleando—aportó Perceval.

Merlín se enderezó despacio, cada centímetro que ganaba acompañado de un gruñido vibrante, y bajó la cabeza como si cada movimiento le supusiera el ardor de un millar de miserias. Se miró los brazos desnudos, levantó la camiseta a la altura de los hombros, se miró por el cuello y se dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, tan lejos como pudo, con una flexibilidad de contorsionista en codos y muñecas que hizo que Arturo se le quedara mirando pasmado.

—¿Qué buscas?—preguntó Lance.

—Tatuajes—dijo Merlín, dejando caer los brazos con lo que podría ser alivio—. Me libré de esa, ¿verdad?

Todos los de la mesa se miraron entre ellos. A pesar de tener pinta de tenerla cabeza envuelta en algodón, Merlín se dio cuenta.

—¿Verdad?—preguntó con insistencia.

—Lo tienes en el culo—le contestó Gwaine, señalando—. Y es un buen culo, a todo esto. Nalga izquierda.

—Derecha, en realidad—dijo Owain.

—Estoy seguro de que fue la izquierda.

—Estabas tan borracho como él, además de estar bocabajo—señaló Owain—. Fue la derecha. 

Merlín se levantó como una bala, tocándose el culo con las manos antes de girarse para mirar dentro de los pantalones y, cuando eso tampoco funcionó, se metió las manos en los vaqueros. Todo eso pasó justo cuando la camarera volvía con varias tazas y una jarra enorme de café, y esta enarcó una ceja mientras servía el café sin derramar una gota del preciado líquido.

—Sois unos capullos—dijo Merlín mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, rodeado de un coro de risas, tras no haber encontrado ningún tatuaje. Volvió a sostenerse la cabeza sobre la mesa, acercando el café para poder olerlo—. ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

—¿Querías un tatuaje?—preguntó Arturo. Cada miembro del equipo tenía al menos uno, y ese tatuaje era una variación del que Arturo se había hecho al principio de su carrera militar. Mientras que el suyo era el dragón heráldico de la familia en negro negativo con el borde detallado de la espada, Excalibur, en el centro, texto mítico incluido, todo con forma de escudo en el lado izquierdo de las costillas, el resto tenía simplemente una espada pequeña con sus propias florituras en otras partes del cuerpo. Merlín no tenía ningún tatuaje, por lo que había podido observar.

Y había observado.

—Me refiero a lo de emborracharme. —Era imposible no notar que el tono era evasivo, furtivo, entre dolido y desdeñoso.

Una rápida mirada a la mesa le indicó que los demás estaban demasiado hechos mierda para haberlo notado, pero Arturo cruzó la mirada con León y enarcó una ceja. Después de hablar en los escalones de la casa de los Du Lac, Arturo había llevado a León aparte a hablar en el jardín trasero, donde al menos había menos ruido que dentro de la casa, y había intentado ver qué podía hacer para convencer a Merlín de que era un miembro del equipo, de la familia.

Le había contado a León la historia que Will le había contado sobre el casi consejo de guerra de Merlín. Se dejó la mayoría de los detalles y las amenazas veladas y, si había algo en que los dos habían estado de acuerdo, era que la época posterior no podía haber sido fácil para Merlín. Merlín intentaba hacerlo parecer mejor de lo que era, porque les había dicho que había sido cosa suya unirse a los Artistas como profesor, no que no había tenido otra opción porque su antiguo capitán estuviera aún en servicio activo, sin duda contando historias y rumores sobre Merlín. Arturo había sacado cuentas: para cuando Merlín había terminado con los tribunales, habría estado lo suficientemente recuperado de las heridas para volver al servicio activo.

Era muy probable que lo hubiera hecho, solo para ser recibido por escuadrón tras escuadrón con hostilidad de aquellos que no lo querían porque habían creído los rumores, el cotilleo y las especulaciones. ¿Cómo debía haber sido el ser parte del equipo sin ser parte del equipo? Arturo no podía ni imaginárselo.

Irse a los Artistas habría sido el único recurso de Merlín; no le extrañaba que todas sus peticiones para volver al servicio activo hubieran sido rechazadas. El mando no sabía dónde ponerlo hasta que apareció Excalibur, lo suficientemente desesperados por tener a cualquiera con las habilidades de Merlín.

Arturo estaba increíblemente enfadado con el tema. En vez de tener a Merlín asignado la primera vez que había pedido el traslado, el equipo había tenido que sufrir una serie de soldados estúpidos que no estaban a la altura. ¿De verdad el mando había pensado que Excalibur se doblegaría ante el peso de rumores sin fundamento, o escucharía lo que cualquier capitán capullo dijese? Gwaine le había echado un vistazo al historial del oficial, había hablado con el antiguo escuadrón de Merlín, había hablado con gente que no era de comunicaciones, pero no había pasado nada sobre los rumores y las especulaciones: sabía que Arturo le pondría fin en seguida, porque Arturo se formaba sus propias opiniones, y eso había hecho. Arturo había leído lo que estaba autorizado a leer del expediente de Merlín, había buscado en Google, y había visto lo que Merlín era capaz de hacer con sus propios ojos. 

Reprimió un suspiro. No sabía qué hacer para que Merlín se diera cuenta de lo mucho que era parte del equipo. Podía decirlo hasta quedarse sin aire; podía metérselo en la cabeza a golpes, pero no parecía estar calando.

—Bueno—dijo Arturo al final—. Tenemos preguntas, tú tienes secretos, y no nos contestas. No puedes culparnos por tener curiosidad.

—Aún no sé cómo lo haces, tío—dijo Gwaine—. Trompa como estabas, yo le habría dicho a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar lo que hice esa noche con una tía increíble, creo que dijo que se llamaba Patricia…

—A nadie le importa—dijo Arturo con voz neutra.

—¡Oye! Habla por ti—rió Owain. Se estiró encima de la mesa y le robó el café a Merlín de delante—. A ver, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo seguiste callado cuando lo único que nos faltó hacer fue meterte bambú debajo de las uñas? ¿Has hecho anti-interrogatorio?

Un Merlín desesperado cogió la taza vacía de Arturo y la abrazó, protector, bebiéndose los posos tan rápido como pudo y atragantándose en el proceso.

—Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Creo que hemos descubierto su debilidad—dijo Perceval, estirándose para arrancarle la taza vacía de las manos. En seguida, todos movieron sus cafés lejos del alcance de Merlín.

—Cabrones que sois—dijo Merlín en voz baja, como si cualquier cosa más fuerte pudiera partirle la cabeza. Miró a la mesa un segundo de resistencia antes de enderezarse para levantarse, pero Arturo cogió el respaldo de la silla, atrapándolo contra la pared. Los ojos azul zafiro más grande del mundo se giraron para mirarlo, brillantes, luminosos y acusadores.

—Sí, vale, mamones. Fui a anti-interrogatorio. ¿Contentos?

Fue a por su taza. Sin embargo, Perceval puso una cucharadita del café en una taza vacía y se la ofreció.

Merlín hizo una mueca de frustración y desesperación. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios. Lance se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo.

—Anoche nos contaste una historia sobre aquella vez que fuiste a casa del viejo Simmons y le hiciste algo a su molino. Dijiste que te caíste de un aspa y te rompiste una pierna. He visto tu historial médico y no recuerdo haber visto nada de huesos rotos. Deberían aparecer en tus rayos X.

Merlín hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

—Soy de goma.

Perceval cogió la cucharadita de café y la volvió a poner en a taza llena. Merlín volvió a hacer un gesto de dolor.

—¿Me la inventé?

Perceval sacudió las últimas gotas. Merlín se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡Era una pequeña fisura! ¡Pierna izquierda, justo encima del tobillo! ¿A lo mejor no sale porque fue hace mucho tiempo?

Lance se encogió de hombres en señal de que podía ser plausible y Perceval añadió algo de café a la taza vacía.

Los resacosos sentidos de Gwaine recobraron algo de vida y comprensión y Gwaine se enderezó.

—Bueno, ¿novio o novia? ¿O ambos?

Arturo miró de reojo a Gwaine y volvió la vista a Merlín.

—Ninguno—dijo Merlín al final, sin destaparse la cara—. Soltero.

—Y, si pudiera elegir lo uno o lo otro, ¿qué preferirías?

Hubo un momento, un ligero, débil segundo, en el que el corazón de Arturo dejó de latir y pudo ver a Merlín intentando decir si el café de verdad valía la pena. Al final, Merlín bajó las manos, parpadeó por la brillante luz, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y miró a Gwaine con cansancio.

—Sigues sin ser mi tipo—dijo, pálido y cansado.

El corazón de Arturo volvió a latir con fuerza, y Arturo miró entre los dos hombres, analizando la respuesta de Merlín, pelándola y desmotándola intentando sacar sentido y significado.

—¿Y qué tipo es ese?—preguntó Owain—. ¿Hombre?

Merlín jugó con el cuchillo y el tenedor, repiqueteando con ellos en la superficie de linóleo, con los hombros encorvados, la cabeza baja. Y Arturo lo supo. Lo supo. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, resonándole en los oídos y amenazando con salírsele del pecho, oprimiéndole los pulmones, lo que hacía difícil respirar. Casi no escuchó la respuesta de Merlín.

—Lo siento, tío. Eres un tipo majo y eso, tienes un encanto como de espadachín, pero eres un jugador. Ya no me va ese rollo. Lo dejé hace mucho tiempo.

Había algo en la voz de Merlín (dolor, traición, sufrimiento) que hizo que Arturo moviera la mano del respaldo de la silla al hombro de Merlín y apretara con suavidad en un intento de resultar reconfortante. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a León y a Lance ocultando las sonrisas con las tazas y a Perceval mirando entre ellos con una mirada cómplice. Owain y Gwaine no se enteraban de nada.

—Mala suerte, Gwaine—dijo Owain.

Gwaine no era fácil de disuadir y se inclinó hacia Merlín por encima de la mesa.

—Va, venga. Dame al menos una oportunidad. Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Déjalo en paz, Gwaine.—Las palabras habían salido de la boca de Arturo antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Su voz era suave, pero con un toque de advertencia, y Gwaine lo miró con una mirada aguda y una ceja enarcada, la tensión creciendo entre ellos hasta que la camarera llegó y dejó plato tras plato cargado de comida con un estruendo. Arturo retiró la mano con una mirada de reojo a Merlín y le pareció que se había disipado y aliviado algo del peso que éste llevaba sobre los hombros.

Merlín era gay.

Recordar que aún era el oficial al mando de Merlín y que había normas contra las relaciones con subordinados evitó que la enorme sonrisa digna de un niño que acababa de recibir todos los regalos de Navidad de su vida se formara en su boca.

Genial.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora Arturo? Trasladar a Merlín a otra unidad no era una opción. No podría hacerle eso a Merlín, no después de todo lo que había sufrido con su antiguo equipo. No podía hacerle eso al equipo, que había llegado a depender de Merlín. Arturo tampoco podía dimitir, porque este era su equipo.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Iba a tener que esperar.

Iba a tener que esperar mucho tiempo. Este pensamiento le afectó, porque iba mezclado con la sorprendente idea de que esperar por Merlín merecería la pena.

 A su lado, Merlín se echó para atrás para poder sacarse el móvil del bolsillo. La camarera trajo los últimos platos a la mesa y volvió con una jarra recién hecha de café para rellenar cada taza. Una mirada de reojo hacia Merlín, alto, piel blanca como la leche, los preciosos labios, esa garganta que pedía que la chuparan… Arturo supo que el futuro le deparaba muchas noches de frustración sexual y pajas en la ducha.

Merlín desbloqueó el móvil y miró sus mensajes. Estuvo mirando uno de ellos hasta que la pantalla se volvió a bloquear. La desbloqueó enseguida para contestar el mensaje.

—¿Algún problema?—preguntó León con algo de preocupación en la voz.

Arturo había estado demasiado metido en su cabeza para notar el ceño fruncido de Merlín, la pinta que tenía ahora de haber perdido el apetito, incluso de café.

—No, no. Era Will. Me acaba de enviar el número de alguien con quiñen fui al colegio. Resulta que ahora vive en Londres.

—Deberías ponerte en contacto con ella—sugirió Arturo. Merlín lo miró con una mirada inescrutable y bajó la cabeza mientras cogía el tenedor para quitarle la clara al “Especial de granja”.

—Sí, quizá lo haga—dijo Merlín. Sonó como si pensara que era una idea horrible.

—¿Antiguo rollo?—preguntó Gwaine.

Merlín se rió, pero sin ganas.

—Algo así.

ooOOoo

El entrenamiento físico había sido más relajado de la normal, pero los chicos intentaron ponerle todas sus ganas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Arturo se molestó en hacer los últimos sets; estaba hecho un asco, por completo, aunque ni de lejos estaba tan mal como Merlín, que se movía por el gimnasio como un aturdimiento de zombie sonámbulo. Todos se apiadaron un poco de él y le dejaban dormir en el banco, fuera cual fuera el banco que tuviera más cerca, para despertarlo cuando el grupo se movía a otra zona del gimnasio.

Si hubo algo bueno sobre el entrenamiento era que el musculitos son cerebro de ayer no estaba por ahí.

Mientras esperaba a que Merlín saliera de la ducha, Arturo hizo una llamada.

—Mara, cielo, soy Arturo. Sé que es tu día libre, pero me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor y abrir un poco más tarde hoy.

—¿Quieres otro, Arturo?

—No puedo ni imaginar cómo sería uno mejor que el que ya me hiciste—dijo Arturo con una sonrisa, asintiendo para León, que acababa de salir—. No, es para el nuevo del escuadrón. Va con retraso.

—¿Vas a llevar a Merlín a ver a Mara?—sonrió León. Arturo asintió.

—León dice hola.

—Dile a esa delicia pelirroja que si alguna vez quiere dejar a la bruja horrible esa con la que está, dejaré a mi marido en un segundo—dijo Mara, y Arturo casi podría oír su sonrisa por teléfono.

—No, no lo harás. Para empezar, si Morgana se entera de que he ayudado aunque sea un poco a que eso pase, me convertirá en una hamburguesa. Y luego está Raymond…

El marido de Mara era dos metros de sólido músculo de albañil. Arturo no querría meterse en una pelea con él sin estar protegido  en un taque blindado. La risa de Mara era contagiosa y Arturo no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Sabes qué? Tiene una partida de póker esta noche, y si mis opciones de entretenimiento son ir a casa de mi cuñada a ver cómo sus retoños le destrozan la casa, ir a una cena de tupperware con mis amigas o ver a este chico nuevo tuyo, ganas por goleada. Estaré allí a las 8.

—Gracias, Mara—dijo Arturo, colgando y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Todo listo.

Arturo y León esperaron al resto del equipo, y la ducha parecía haber revitalizado a Merlín, porque estaba un poco más despierto cuando salió detrás de Perceval.

La siesta en el gimnasio y la comida para llevar hicieron maravillas por Merlín, dándole aliento para sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Krav Maga con Morowitz. Para cuando hubieron pasado las tres horas, era las siete y aún quedaba una hora para que tuviera que llevar a Merlín a ver a Mara. El resto se fueron a casa a pasar la noche, con el recordatorio de que mañana volvían al horario normal de entrenamiento.

Arturo se llevó a Merlín a cenar a un restaurante italiano, aunque apenas llegaron a sentarse, comer y prepararse para salir corriendo.

—¿Por qué vamos con prisas?—preguntó Merlín.

—Hemos quedado con alguien en un rato. No te importa, ¿no?

Merlín pareció un poco alicaído, con el tipo de mirada que Arturo no podía desentrañar a pesar de su catálogo de expresiones de Merlín.

—En fin, si quieres ir a ver a quién quiera que sea, puedo volver en metro.

—En realidad hemos quedado por ti—dijo Arturo, tomando un sorbito de agua. Había pensado en pedirse una cerveza, pero supuso que a su hígado le vendría bien un día libre.

—Joder, no—dijo Merlín, echándose para atrás en el asiento y pasándose las manos por el pelo—. No quieres que quede con ese alguien por, bueno, lo que he dicho esta mañana, ¿no? Ya es lo suficientemente malo que Morgana intentara liarme con esa mujer—se estremeció visiblemente—sin que tú te pongas a jugar a hacer de celestina, también.

Arturo se rio, desdeñoso. Como si fuera a servirle Merlín en bandeja a cualquiera que pudiera agarrarse a él antes de que las molestas complicaciones que le impedían declararse él dejaran de existir.

—Para nada. Yo no hago esas cosas. Es solo alguien con quien tienes que hablar. Además, te gustan los hombres.

—Sí, ¿y?—tanteó Merlín, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mara es una chica.

—Ah—dijo Merlín. Lo que fuera que le hubiera estado preocupando dejó hacerlo, porque se centró en la pasta. Arturo estiró el brazo y le robó una gamba del bol. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie cerca.

—En algún momento vamos a tener que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer cuando volvamos a estar de servicio. Ya sabes, si nos llaman antes y no tenemos un plan…

—¿Un plan para qué?—preguntó Merlín, extendiendo las manos tan de golpe que casi tiró el vaso de agua. Arturo lo rescató con un movimiento rápido—. Hablaron mucho, pero no nos dijeron nada. ¿Qué vamos a planear?

—Ronda 2—dijo Arturo—. Ya has pasado por la ronda 1. ¿Qué crees que podemos esperar de la segunda?

Merlín levantó la mirada, furtivo, y giró el tenedor en el bol de spaghetti, con un músculo de la mandíbula a punto de saltar. Las sombras le marcaban los pómulos, un fuerte relieve, y cómo bajó la barbilla hacia el pecho, con la mirada bajo, escondía cualquier emoción visible en su expresión.

Arturo no había olvidado lo que Olaf Niedermann le había dicho, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar de verdad en ello. No te voy a decir que la magia es real, le había dicho Olaf, pero cuando Olaf decía cualquier cosa, incluso un concepto ridículo y desechable como la magia, Arturo sabía que había algo en lo que había dicho.

Magia.

¿En serio?

No ayudaba que Excalibur se hubiera enfrentado a una buena cantidad de sucesos raros en el pasado. Que a Arturo lo hubiera cogido directamente una tormenta de arena en los Ravines y casi lo hubiera comido una alucinación. O que cuatro de sus hombres se hubieran enfrentado, hacía menos tiempo, a lo imposible, un imposible en el que los americanos parecían estar muy interesados.

Merlín era el único miembro del equipo con autorización se seguridad suficiente incluso para discutir a sus tres objetivos potenciales, y era una de las personas que habían presenciado en primera persona las cosas extrañas relacionadas con esos tres objetivos, pero no parecía dispuesto a hablar, y Arturo tenía una creciente sospecha de por qué: no quería sonar como si fuera completamente raro él mismo.

Puede que no hubiera mucho en la ficha de Merlín que Arturo tuviera autorización para mirar cuando Merlín se había únido a Excalibur, y puede que hubiera pasado un tiempo desde que Arturo mirara esa ficha, pero no se había olvidado de nada. Se había dado cuenta, con escepticismo, de que Merlín tenía paganismo como su religión.

Si Merlín hubiera descrito las “cosas raras” como “magia”, Arturo lo hubiera descartado de pleno. Pero no lo había hecho, y había sido Olaf el que primero en usar la palabra.

—Eh—dijo Arturo con suavidad, esperando hasta que Merlín levantara la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, fue con una mirada dubitativa—. Sea lo que sea con lo que van a venir a por nosotros, armas, tácticas, lo que sea, por muy ridículo o rebuscado que sea, quiero estar preparado.

—¿Ridículo y rebuscado?

—Sí. El tema del escudo de fuerza, lo que te lanzó por los aires…—Arturo se calló.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?—preguntó Merlín con desconfianza.

—¿Cómo?

—Mira, es obvio que los americanos no nos lo contaron todo. Había agujeros en su historia por los que podría pasar un camión—Merlín hizo una pausa.

—Sí. ¿Y?

—Hablaban de tecnología. Tú hablas de cosas raras. Arturo—Merlín hizo otra pausa—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar? Has visto mi ficha, ¿verdad? Sabes lo que pone en mi religión. ¿Crees que no sé cuándo alguien me está tomando el pelo?

—No creo nada porque no sé una mierda, Merlín. Armamento avanzado, tecnología alien, lo que sea que sea todo eso. No es la cuestión. La cuestión es: tienes la autorización, y has visto lo que pueden hacer. Necesito que me ayudes a entender lo que es para que podamos prepararnos. Eres la persona perfecta para esto. Conoces la ciencia. Sabes cosas sobre…

Agitó una mano en el aire.

Una palabra colgaba entre ellos y Arturo no podía decirla, pero Merlín tampoco iba a hacerlo, así que Arturo la escupió.

—Magia.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—La magia no es real.

Y, por alguna razón, Arturo no lo creyó. Merlín no era un buen mentiroso: era todo sonrisas nerviosas y hoyuelos reveladores, o bien se ponía demasiado serio y no hacía contacto visual, lo cual estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Pero decidió callárselo.

—Necesitamos más información—dijo Arturo—. Eso está claro. Ya he hablado con un par de personas para ver si alguna puede darme algo. ¿Conoces a alguien? 

Merlín se frotó los ojos con el índice y el pulgar antes de dejar caer la cabeza.

—Sí, puede ser.

Había tanta rotundidad en su voz que Arturo dejó estar el tema por completo, al menos por el momento. Terminaron la comida en silencio, pagaron la cuenta y fueron a por el coche. Recorrieron un par de manzanas antes de que Arturo frenara en la puerta de la tienda de Mara, Inkwell. Merlín estaba demasiado absorto para darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

—Mara diseñó e hizo mi tatuaje. Pensé que quizá te gustaría que hiciera el tuyo—dijo Arturo en voz baja.

Merlín salió del trance en el que estaba y lo estudió con el ceño fruncido antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a la tienda.

Cuando Merlín volvió a mirarlo fue con una sonrisa tan, tan brillante que Arturo supo que estaba perdido.

Esperaría a Merlín para siempre.

ooOOoo

Entre Arturo y Gaius, las dos semanas de R&R iban a acabar con él. 

En los días que siguieron a la fiesta, Arturo continuó con el régimen de entrenamiento: correr antes del amanecer, entrenamiento físico justo después y tres horas de artes marciales todas las tardes de siete a diez. En medio, Merlín cogía el metro para ir a ver a Gaius, que lo ponía a practicar magia con sus viejos libros en el taller; cuando el taller demostró ser demasiado débil para algunos de los hechizos más peligrosos, empezaron a ir en el trasto de Gaius a un bosquecillo a las afueras de Londres, donde solían celebrar el festival del solsticio y los festivales de Beltane.

Siempre estaba muy cansado por la noche, se metía en su habitación para darse una ducha rápida y caía de inmediato en la cama, demasiado cansado hasta para masturbarse pensando en la magnificencia de Arturo. Y todos los dioses y espíritus de la creación sabían lo mucho que necesitaba Merlín al menos liberar la tensión.

Una vez.

Por favor.

Todos los dioses y espíritus de la creación estaban en su contra, sin embargo, porque esa mañana Merlín se había ido al baño de su cuarto a lavarse rápido y cambiarse después del gimnasio y había cogido la mochila al salir, porque Gaius exigía puntualidad y el metro nunca iba a tiempo a esa hora del día. La suerte le había regalado la increíble visión de Arturo saliendo de su habitación del tercer piso llevando un traje hecho a medida, con la tela de los pantalones plisados abrazándosele a los músculos de las piernas, la camisa lisa y regular en el estómago, la chaqueta sobre los anchos hombros.

Merlín casi se tropezó y se cayó por las escaleras.

—Tengo una reunión—dijo Arturo, como si eso lo explicara todo… y Merlín supuso que así era, aunque fuera bastante injusto por parte de Arturo el ir por ahí haciendo ostentación de la buena pinta que tenía en ese momento, cuando Merlín no había estado con nadie en años y no había tenido una buena paja en semanas, si no meses, y lo único que había hecho era cogérsela para gruñir en silencio en un intento fallido de machacársela, porque siempre había interrupciones que hacían que se tuviera que tapar y pensar desesperadamente en algo que no fuera Arturo, porque si no sería jodidamente obvio que la tenía como una piedra.

—Vale—tosió—. Bien. Pásalo bien.

—¿Vas a casa de tu tío otra vez?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí.—Merlín Miró el reloj. Si corría podría coger el tren. Intentó recordar la mentira que había preparado por si Arturo preguntaba—. Lo estoy ayudando con un par de cosas. Está teniendo problemas con unos mandos de control remoto.

Arturo asintió, pero Merlín notaba que en realidad no estaba escuchándolo, estaba más concentrado en atarse bien un reloj ridículamente caro que brillaba, todo plata y oro, en la luz de la mañana.

—Intenta llegar pronto hoy. No creas que no he notado cómo me evitas desde que Mara te hizo el tatuaje. Tenemos que hablar y empezar a hacer planes.

—Sí, vale—dijo Merlín, y se giró a tiempo de ver a Arturo lanzarle una mirada especulativa que no tuvo tiempo de analizar, porque ahora llegaba tarde de verdad. Salió corriendo hacia el metro, dando golpecitos con el pie durante todo el trayecto, impaciente.

Para cuando giró la esquina a la carrera y se metió en la calle hacia la casa de Gaius, este ya estaba cargando el maletero de su coche con unos artilugios con pinta de venir directamente del medievo, y Merlín hizo un gesto de dolor porque, si estaba cargando el coche, eso quería decir que iban a ir al bosquecillo en vez de hacer una sesión de estudio interior. Fue recibido con una poblada y blanca ceja enarcada cuando se paró, dejando caer la mochila de su hombro para ayudar con las partes más pesadas.

—Lo siento. El entrenamiento esta mañana ha sido algo más largo y el tren iba lento—se excusó Merlín. Gaius lo dejó cargando el resto de los trastos mientras él se metía en casa a preparar algo de comida. Gaius condujo mientras Merlín ojeaba el eBook del libro de magia que estaba estudiando ahora, lleno de palabras y hechizos que ya había estudiado alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo, pero que había olvidado al unirse al ejército.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?—Merlín levantó la visto a tiempo para ver la salida; el coche redujo velocidad y se metió por un camino de tierra que estaba sorprendentemente bien cuidado, con unos carriles en el suelo para las ruedas y apenas un par de baches para molestar a los pasajeros.

—Tú vas a trabajar en tus reflejos hoy, Merlín—dijo Gaius, reduciendo la velocidad hasta dejar que los caracoles los adelantaran mientras pasaban por un trozo de camino accidentado, el único hasta ahora, y llevaba el coche hacia un bosquecillo pequeño, de sauces, pasando entre las ramas colgantes hasta llegar a un claro abierto. Gaius apagó el motor y le dio un golpecito al eReader que le había dado a Merlín.

—He hablado con Adam—dijo Gaius, con la seriedad de alguien que ha estado debatiendo algo en profundidad—. Está de acuerdo en que, cuando se trata de batalla mágica, hay muy poco tiempo para lanzar hechizos. Los hechiceros con experiencia pueden prepararse de antemano, y deben hacerlo si quieren salir del campo de batalla con vida. Lo hacen preparando sus tácticas, lanzando parte del hechizo antes para que una simple palabra lo complete, entrenando para ser capaces de prever cinco, diez, veinte pasos del oponente.

—Como el ajedrez—dijo Merlín, apagando el eReader y metiendo en la mochila. Se esforzó por no fruncir el ceño; odiaba el ajedrez. Nunca había sido muy bueno, pero los domingos por la noche de su niñez habían estado dedicados a jugar con Gaius.

—Exactamente como el ajedrez—dijo Gaius, saliendo del coche. Merlín lo ayudó a descargar el maletero—. Tener maestría suficiente para usar la magia en la batalla no es algo que querría para ti, mi niño, pero si lo que me has contado es verdad, y sospecho que lo es, va a ser totalmente necesario. Sin embargo, usar hechizos por sí solos para planear una batalla cuando no conoces las habilidades y capacidades de tu oponente es algo peligroso. Adam… ¿te acuerda de Adam?

Adam Campbell era uno de los amigos de Gaius, un veterano de guerra que había estado en primera línea de batalla en el ataque aliado a Alemania. También era un hechicero por derecho propio, que usaba tanto magia como balas contra el enemigo, y Merlín suponía que sería la persona más indicada para hablar sobre magia en la batalla.

—Los recuerdo. ¿No me gritó una vez por destrozarle el jardín?

—Le destrozaste el jardín más de una vez—dijo Gaius, enarcando una ceja otra vez—. Como sea. Insistió en que los hechizos que se aprenden a nivel instintivo serían ideales en condiciones de batalla. Tenemos suerte de que tengas muy buena memoria, pero no podemos depender solo de la memoria. Por suerte, me he dado cuenta de que cuentas con ventaja sobre otros hechiceros.

—¿Por?—preguntó Merlín mientras montaba la monstruosidad de aparato siguiendo las instrucciones de Gaius y se daba cuenta con horror de que empezaba a parecer una de esas máquinas automáticas de lanzar pelotas de tenis.

—No necesitas hechizos.—Gaius le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Ponte al otro lado del claro. Vamos a empezar con los escudos, luego a bloqueos, y después pasaremos a destrucción y matanza.

—Matanza, ¿eh?—Merlín sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo que parece salirte con facilidad, ya me doy cuenta—dijo Gaius, reprobador y cariñoso a partes iguales—. He pensado que podríamos empezar con tranquilidad. Una vez hayas calentado, veremos cómo podemos mejorar tu habilidad para absorber hechizos.

Metió una bolsa grande de pelotas de tenis en la máquina, apuntó el cañón y encendió el interruptor.

ooOOoo

Merlín estaba amoratado, machacado y lleno de heridas. Debería haber sabido que Gaius habría modificado el lanza pelotas para que llegara a velocidades superiores y más a la capacidad humana. Demasiadas de esas pelotas de tenis, que luego se habían visto sustituidas por bolas de acero inoxidable de medio kilo, habían atravesado las defensas de Merlín.

Al menos al principio. Le había pillado el truquillo, truquillo que ya había pillado antes, hacía tiempo, antes de unirse al ejército y que aumentara la importancia de que ocultara sus habilidades. Ahora que no estaba oprimiendo su magia, esta respondía a su voluntad con facilidad y sin esfuerzo, saliendo, atacando, bloqueando, defendiendo, robando energía y creando la suya propia. Los primeros hechizos que Gaius le había lanzado habían dolido como un demonio, pero su magia se la había devuelto, absorbiendo la magia, convirtiéndola en otra cosa y contratacando, centrando el poder en las figuras de cartón que Gaius había colocado al azar en el claro.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que podía hacerlo, de que podía usar la magia para la batalla, Merlín se había relajado, eufórico, y, en ese instante, todo se había vuelto mucho más fácil.

Pero con eso llegó una nueva pila de problemas; si era más fácil, si podía operar por instinto, sería mucho más difícil resistirse a usar la magia en situaciones en las que no fuera necesaria.

Mierda.

Merlín le dio vueltas al tema en el trayecto de vuelta a casa de Gaius, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron dentro.

—Vale, pues, ha estado bien, ¿no? Pero ¿qué hago para evitar que me pillen usando la magia cuando no se supone que la deba estar usando?

—Merlín—dijo Gaius, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza—. No lo sé. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte, otra vez, que tengas cuidado. ¿Te acordarás de hacerlo?

Merlín le dedicó una sonrisa seca, incierta, y se fue a la ducha. Tendría que lavarse para estar presentable en el metro. No creía que el usual aplomo británico, junto con la manera en que la gente se ignoraba en el metro, pudiera evitar que la gente se diera cuenta de que estaba un poquito (muy) lleno de sangre. Por lo menos tenía ropa para cambiarse.

Y, por lo menos, había tenido cuidado de proteger su nuevo tatuaje.

Se duchó rápido, tenía prisa. Tuvo que reírse. Esto era un R&R, pero siempre parecía estar corriendo. ¿No debería estar descansando o algo?

Merlín no le había enseñado a nadie el tatuaje aún, a nadie menos a Gaius. Había tomado medidas extraordinarias para mantenerlo tapado durante las carreras matutinas, el entrenamiento e incluso durante Krav Maga, cuando Gwaine había estado un poco desesperado por echar un vistazo.

La verdad era que el tatuaje se había curado por completo en menos de un día, porque Merlín lo quería bien curado para mantener los colores brillantes. Mara había hecho un gran trabajo. Los detalles eran increíbles.

Era un dragón hecho de nudos celtas, en dorado, verdes y azul traslucido, rodeando a Excalibur. No había querido ninguna otra espada. Perceval tenía una claymore escocesa, pero eso le pegaba; era un hombre enorme, necesitaba una espada enorme. Gwaine tenía una espada larga. Owain una de ejecución. Lance un sable. Mara le había enseñado un libro con dibujos y descripciones. Pero no eran lo que quería.

—¿Hiciste la espada de Arturo?—había preguntado.

—Sí—había dicho ella—. La espada, el escudo, el dragón. Todo mío. Pero es lo que Arturo quería.

—¿Puedes hacer exactamente la misma? ¿La misma espada?

—¿No quieres otra que te vaya mejor?

—Venga. Me llamo Merlín. ¿Qué espada me puede ir mejor que Excalibur?—había contestado con una sonrisa.

Mara le había sonreído a su vez, y le había tocado la mejilla.

—Entonces, que sea Excalibur.

Merlín tocó los bordes del tatuaje en sus costillas, con cuidado. Era en el mismo sitio en el que estaba el de Arturo, también. Y no había sido a posta, tampoco. Cuando Mara le había preguntado dónde lo quería, había pensado un momento sobre ello, cerrando los ojos para sentir el lugar adecuado, y su magia le había guiado la mano sin siquiera pensarlo.

Hizo que metiera algunos símbolos en los nudos celtas, también, oscureciéndolos y haciendo los bordes más anchos que el resto. Ahora que se había curado, podía notar la magia palpitar en cada uno de esos símbolos, hechizos listos para ser lanzados. Le vendrían bien, lo sabía, si alguna vez tenían que volver a enfrentarse a Aredian, el Bufón y Mordred.

Gaius había mostrado su aprobación al verlo.

Merlín se pasó la toalla por el pelo mojado e intentó que pareciera presentable. Se vistió rápido, metió al montón sus cosas en la mochila y corrió escaleras abajo. Le había prometido a Arturo que volvería pronto, y, a ese paso, llegará tarde.

—Lo siento, tío Gaius. Tengo prisa.

—Merlín—dijo Gaius—. ¿No te quedas a cenar?

—Hoy no. Tengo que quedar con Arturo.

Ante la mirada de preocupación de Gaius, Merlín sonrió.

—Tendré cuidado, lo prometo—dijo Merlín, ya desde la puerta y corriendo para coger el metro.

Entre la carrera de la mañana, correr a por el tren para ir a casa de Gaius y correr para coger el de vuelta, a las deportivas de correr de Merlín les corría el cuentakilómetros, y estaba que echaba humo. Se moría de hambre.

Se subió al metro y le envió un mensaje a Arturo.

Pillo algo para llevar? Voy de camino.

 La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

Thai.

Fish N chips.

Thai.

No voy a parar 2 veces. Hambre. No hay suficiente thai en el mundo para aplacar mi estómago.

Hubo una pausa larga (Merlín hizo trasbordo) antes de que Arturo contestara.

Vente a casa ya. Pido a domicilio. Thai con fish N chips.

Merlín sonrió, con un revuelo inesperado en el estómago, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje hasta que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le había puesto la sonrisa en la cara. Arturo le había dicho que fuera a “casa”.

Dioses, lo que daría por que eso fuera verdad… y se recordó, con un golpe en la cabeza, que, incluso si Arturo jugara para su equipo, seguiría siendo su oficial al mando, y había reglas. Arturo era de los que cumplían las reglas. Merlín suspiró profundamente, se dejó caer en un asiento y se puso a leer los mensajes que había recibido mientras estaba entrenando con Gaius (la mayoría de Will, que se quejaba de su última clase; dos de Gwaine organizando una noche de cine para el sábado, ya que la carrera matutina del domingo se iba a canelar por una excursión para hacer paracaidismo que estaba organizando Arturo).

Se encontró el mensaje de Will con el número de Freya. Merlín suspiró.

Llamar a Freya no era una opción, pero era la única opción que tenía si quería conseguir la información sobre el Nuevo Orden Mundial, información que necesitaba conseguir si quería ser útil para Arturo. Pero Freya…

Podía oír la voz de Will diciéndole “Sé un hombre”.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y marcó el número.

Sonó dos veces. Tres veces. Cuatro. Estaba listo para colgar y dejarlo para otro día cuando hubo respuesta.

—¿Hola?—dijo una voz con desconfianza.

—¿Freya?

—¿Quién llama?—La voz estaba a la defensiva, lista para colgar.

—Soy Merlín. Merlín Emrys. Soy amigo suyo, de Gales. Fuimos juntos al colegio. He conseguid este número de Will…

—Merlín. Soy yo, Freya.—En voz baja, tímida, un poco asustada, Freya sonaba feliz e insegura de oírle a partes iguales.

—Hola, Freya—dijo Merlín, sonriéndole al teléfono, y la mujer que tenía sentada en frente, con el pelo tan blanco que casi parecía azul, enarcó una ceja y le sonrió como para animarlo, como si estuviera jugando a casamentera o como si fuera su madre, de pie a su lado dándole ánimos para que llamara a la chica de al lado—. ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Todo bien—dijo Freya en voz baja—. ¿Qué querías, Merlín?

—Bueno, yo…—Merlín miró a su alrededor—. Estoy en Londres, en casa de un amigo. He estado fuera del país un tiempo, y, bueno, le estaba contando a Will que había perdido el contacto con la gente del colegio… Dijo que me pondría en contacto contigo… Y, bueno, aquí estoy. Me preguntaba si, quizás, ¿querrías que quedáramos? ¿Para tomar un café o algo?

Hubo un largo silencio, que se extendía de una parada de tren a otra y, más de una vez, Merlín miró el teléfono para comprobar que no había perdido la conexión, lo que habría sido imposible, ya que había modificado el teléfono para evitar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Freya? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí—dijo. Y, tras otra larga pausa, añadió—. Supongo que podríamos quedar. ¿Mañana, quizás? ¿Para comer?

—¡Genial! Tú eliges sitio—dijo Merlín—. ¿Dónde…?

—Te enviaré un mensaje—dijo Freya, a toda prisa, atropelladamente, y, de golpe, colgó.

Merlín miró el teléfono un rato, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, y lo cerró.

La magia se le revolvía en la barriga, dándole algo así como ardor. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

ooOOoo

La comida a domicilio llegó al piso antes que Merlín, y Arturo estaba en la mesa del comedor, con el portátil abierto y tomando notas mientras leía algo en la pantalla. Apenas había tocado su comida, que aún estaba humeante, y había cajas de comida tailandesa por toda la cocina, con comida más que suficiente para una familia de seis, pero su “fish and chips” aún estaba en su caja encima de un plato en la mesa, al lado de Arturo. Merlín se sentó, pensando que todo era muy doméstico y cómodo.

Demasiado doméstico y cómodo.

Se tragó un suspiro. Quería esto, de verdad que lo quería. Cuando le había dicho a Gwaine que no era su tipo, que estaba cansado de jugar, había dicho cada palabra en serio. Merlín había aprendido de la manera dura que los rollos de una noche no eran satisfactorios, que lo dejaban queriendo más, y que los líos cortos lo destrozaban por dentro, porque quería más.

Y esto… sentarse en la mesa para cenar con alguien… era agradable. Muy agradable. Por muy temporal que fuera. El R&R se terminaría en una semana, a no ser que los llamaran antes, y, ¿después qué? Merlín no esperaba que Arturo volviera a invitarlo a quedarse otra vez, así que decidió disfrutar del momento todo lo que pudiera.

—Gracias por esto—dijo, pasando las patatas al plato. Arturo asintió, ausente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, he estado pensando—dijo Arturo, empezando la conversación como si Merlín hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo—. Si los americanos están en esto, es probable que los nuestros también, por lo que puede que haya archivos sobre Aredian y los demás.

—Probablemente—contestó Merlín entre bocados.

—El MI-5 y cualquier otra rama del Servicio de su Majestad han estado investigando. No son de los que es fácil pillar con los pantalones bajados, al menos no hasta abajo del todo. Así que, ¿por qué no están dando pataletas porque la CIA esté usando a Excalibur para seguirle la pista a sus objetivos?

Merlín dejó de masticar y miró a Arturo. Los ojos azul cielo, claros y nítidos, estaban llenos de preguntas y emociones indescriptibles. Merlín conocía esa mirada; se había pasado suficiente tiempo observando a Arturo para haber catalogado la mayoría de sus expresiones. Era la mirada que tenía cuando estaba a punto de aprovecharse de algo. O alguien.

¿Sabía Arturo que Merlín haría cualquier cosa por él?

No sabía cómo ni cuándo había empezado a sentirse así. Quizá había sido en el mismo instante en que se conocieron en la tienda de suministros de la base, tan lleno de pasión y ganas de proteger a hombres y mujeres a los que no conocía, echando chispas por el equipo en malas condiciones, equipo del que muchas personas dependían para sobrevivir. Quizá fuera en los Ravines, cuando Merlín lo vio intentar coger a un demonio de arena, pensando que era una mujer que necesitaba ayuda, dispuesto a sacrificarse para dársela. Quizá fuera durante el juego de guerra, cuando Arturo dio la cara, contra lo invisible, lo oculto, lo imposible, avanzando con fe absoluta e inquebrantable en que prevalecería.

Los hombres como Arturo eran hombres de leyenda. Había algo terrible, irresistible, que empujaba a él, y Merlín no podía resistirse. No quería resistirse.

—Quizá sí lo están—dijo Merlín, incapaz de apartar la mirada. No fue capaz de desviar su atención hasta que Arturo giró el portátil hacia él. Había una pantalla Unix abierta, parpadeando.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo, Merlín.—Arturo tocó un par de teclas en el portátil y la luz de la pantalla pasó de brillante a oscura mientras se cargaba otro programa.

—No sé cómo funciona el MI-5—protestó Merlín hoscamente—. Solo lo que he visto en las pelis de James Bond. Todo el trabajo de descodificación que hice fue a través del dentro de estudio allí en Gales, lo máximo que he visto de algún agente fue su espalda cuando cogían el equipo y se iban sin siquiera un “Gracias, tío”. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que están haciendo? Además, ¿de verdad tienen pataletas?

Un sonrisilla se hizo hueco en los labios de Arturo.

—Si creen que están “fuera de honda”, las tienen. Y unas bastante espectaculares.

—Entonces, ¿están fuera de honda? Con lo de los americanos, quiero decir.

Merlín podía ver cómo Arturo pensaba, con la mirada perdida. Cuando por fin habló, cambió de postura y cruzó su mirada con la de Merlín un segundo antes de apuñalar un par de trozos de carne de su plato.

—Saben lo que está pasando. No creo que les hiciera muy felices ir por detrás en el tema de Aredian y los demás.

Había algo que Arturo no le estaba diciendo, y Merlín siguió pinchando.

—Lo que nos deja en medio del fuego cruzado entre el MI-5 y la CIA.

Arturo levantó la vista y miró a Merlín un buen rato. Dejó el tenedor y se frotó la cara con la frustración de un hombre que estaba en la espada y la pared. Quería proteger a sus hombres de cualquier repercusión que pudiera tener la intervención de la CIA, repercusiones que seguro habría si Excalibur capturaba a alguno de los objetivos y se lo entregaba con toda su tranquilidad a los americanos. Merlín resistió la necesidad de ir a consolarlo y, en vez de eso, esperó hasta que Arturo bajara las manos.

—¿Podrías…?—Arturo señaló al ordenador y enarcó una ceja que lo decía todo.

Merlín volvió a mirar a la pantalla UNIX, tecleó un par de órdenes y vio que Arturo estaba intentando abrir un archivo encriptado pesado.

—Un amigo mía me ha enviado eso—dijo Arturo, sin molestarse en dar más detalles. Cogió el tenedor y separó un trozo de pollo picante de la oscura salsa marrón en la que nadaban trozos de pimiento y de algo amarillo—. Puede ser importante.

Merlín miró del portátil a Arturo.

—¿Te importa si como antes?

—Bueno, famélico pareces. Supongo que podría hacer una excepción esta vez.—Arturo hizo un gesto muy regio con la mano, como dando permiso a Merlín, que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy amable y generoso por su parte, sire.

ooOOoo

Merlín no descodificó el archivo en seguida. Le echó un vistazo a la programación, reconoció el nivel de código y empezó a hacer cosas con el ordenador de Arturo para aumentar la seguridad del hardware, yendo directamente en el código de programación del sistema operativo y metiendo algo un poco más hecho a medida y años luz más difícil de craquear.

Mientras tanto, tuvieron varias rondas de Krav Maga en las que Merlín decidió que no le gustaba el pequeño cabroncete de Morowitz, para nada, era casi como si el tipo la tuviera tomada con él, y el intento de tranquilizarlo de León (“Qué va, tío, solo intenta volverte tan fuerte como el resto”) no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

Casi había recuperado la sensibilidad en el brazo izquierdo cuando Arturo lo llevó de vuelta a casa y, cuando por fin levantó la cabeza de la pantalla de programación para anunciar que había terminado de modificar el portátil, vio que la tele aún estaba encendida, con una reposición nocturna de una de las precuelas de La guerra de las galaxias (la peor, en su opinión), pero que Arturo no estaba a la vista. Merlín se levantó, se desperezó y dio unas vueltas por el piso, mirando a ver si Arturo estaba en su gimnasio privado (porque era un poco fanático con eso de mantenerse en forma) antes de dirigirse a las escaleras para ir al dormitorio principal.

—¿Arturo?

Podía oír otra tele, con el volumen bajo, el sonido de agua corriendo y un salpicar que sonaba como si Arturo se estuviera lavando los dientes. La puerta de la suit (porque el dormitorio principal no era un dormitorio, era una maldita suit, con una cama ridículamente grande, baño completo con no solo bañera, también una ducha enorme, un vestidor y una cocinita con mini nevera para cerveza y aperitivos y una mini cafetera, que harían posible que Arturo no tuviera que salir de su habitación en caso de apocalipsis) estaba entornada, y la luz parpadeaba, siguiendo la acción y la música de la tele. Merlín abrió la puerta.

—Ar…

El resto del nombre se le quedó en la garganta.

Arturo estaba en el baño, inclinado sobre el lavabo, lavándose la pasta de dientes de la boca y dejando el cepillo de dientes… y estaba desnudo.

Completamente desnudo, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

La polla de Merlín fue de cero a diamante en la escala de dureza de Mohs en menos de un nanosegundo, llevándose toda la sangre del cuerpo resto del cuerpo de Merlín y dejándolo incapaz de pensamientos racionales. Por un precioso segundo, fue insensible al hecho de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, de que su polla amenazaba con hacerle un agujero en los pantalones y casi, casi, abrió la puerta del todo para poder ir hacia Arturo y..

... recorrer con delicadeza cada centímetro cuadrado de ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido…

… bajar besando por la curva de esa columna dorada para subir luego y acomodarse y acariciar con la nariz el hueco de esa deliciosa y suave garganta…

… arrodillarse delante de él y venerar la perfección de ese hombre…

Merlín parpadeó y tragó saliva. Bajó la mano a la entrepierna para intentar aliviar la presión de los pantalones. En la habitación, Arturo cogió una toalla blanca de un armario, la usó para secarse la humedad del pelo y se dirigió a la habitación. Cogió el mando de la tele y cambió de canal, yendo por la guía hasta encontrar el canal de noticias.

Joder. Merlín sabía que podría masturbarse allí tal cual sin que lo pillaran. Quizá. No podía arriesgarse, así que lanzó un hechizo a toda prisa para silenciar sus pasos mientras bajaba las escaleras, escribió aun con más prisa una nota diciendo que descodificaría el archivo mañana, apagó la luz y la tele del salón, y se encerró en la habitación de invitados.

No podía más.

Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, gruñendo mientras se bajaba la cremallera y los boxers lo suficiente para poder sacársela y cogérsela bruscamente, en seco, lujuria y deseo tan fuertes y abrasadoras que acabó de rodillas, tal y como se había imaginado a sí mismo hacía unos minutos, solo que deseaba desesperadamente estar delante de Arturo, porque solo podía ser Arturo…

Dios.

Lo que daría por poder enterrar la cabeza en el olor privado de Arturo, recorrer con la lengua la carne lisa de su polla, chupar y meterse sus huevos en la boca. Probar el pre-semen salado, saborear a Arturo, metérselo en la boca, centímetro a centímetro, hasta poder notarlo en la garganta. Tener sus manos, fuertes, acariciándole la cabeza y sujetándolo, tal y como quería, a su merced mientras las caderas de Arturo encontraban su ritmo, lento y seguro al principio, más rápido y profundo luego, Arturo follándoselo por la boca…

El orgasmo lo pilló con un débil gemido que susurraba “Arturo” y Merlín se sujetó con un brazo, temblando y con piernas de gelatina, como si hubiera echado un polvo de verdad. Se quedó así un rato, de rodillas, apenas capaz de mantenerse en alto con un brazo, con la mano libre aún acariciándose la polla hasta que terminó de correrse en el suelo de madera.

Merlín se había estado engañando si había pensado que sería capaz de sobrevivir a dos semanas de R&R tan cerca de Arturo.

Se dejó caer y rodó hasta quedarse boca arriba mirando al techo.

ooOOoo

La mañana siguiente fue su habitual ronda de correr, entrenamiento físico y desayuno, con el toque especial de no ser capaz de mirar a Arturo a la cara y la perfecta excusa de “Estoy intentando concentrarme en hackear esta encriptación del MI-5 que obviamente es de muy alto nivel”. Más o menos a las once y media le llegó un mensaje de Freya y Merlín dejó que Arturo se encargara de los contenidos del archivo descodificado mientras él se dirigía al metro, se sentaba en el tren durante dos paradas y recorría un laberinto de calles (se perdió una vez, hasta que el GPS de su teléfono lo puso otra vez en buen camino) antes de encontrar la Lord’s Pizzeria.

Era un antro de mesas de linóleo que habían visto tiempos mejores, sillas prehistóricas de goma, manteles de papel a cuadros blancos y rojos y servilletas de papel tan finas que nunca salían del servilletero de una pieza, con un par de ventiladores en el techo que giraban con un movimiento casi perezoso que tenía más que ver con la brisa que entraba por las ventanas que con estar enchufados. Una ola de calor que venía de los hornos abiertos casi le quemó las cejas, el gritería constante entre la mujerona que había detrás del mostrador y un hombre grande en la cocina casi le hizo explotar los tímpanos, y el abrumador tufo a ajo y parmesano pasado le destrozó el sentido del olfato. Parpadeó en el aire cargado y pensó que era el primero en llegar hasta que vio a Freya.

Los años no habían sido amables con ella y Merlín tuvo que luchar para evitar hacer una mueca. Había sido una chica mona con pelo castaño brillante y ojos tan oscuros como el chocolate bueno de cocinar que mamá guardaba para las galletas de chocolate especiales que solo hacía cuando había invitados, pero ahora el castaño brillante estaba seco y quebradizo y el chocolate de cocinar se había vuelto grisáceo con la edad. Freya siempre había sido delgada, le faltaban carnes, pero ahora estaba famélica y demacrada en un vestido granate del que le sobraban dos tallas.

Merlín no creía haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había visto a Freya, pero esta lo miró sin reconocerlo hasta que se acercó.

—Eh, Freya—dijo sonriendo; la sonrisa le salió fácil, porque al menos estaba contento de saber que estaba viva, aunque no estuviera mejor que cuando iban juntos al instituto.

La sonrisa de Freya fue pequeña y pasajera, y el vacío de sus ojos no desapareció en ningún momento.

—Hola, Merlín.

Se levantó de la mesa y le dio un abrazo incómodo. Merlín notó que era todo hueso. Se sentaron en un silencio que se alargó hasta que la italiana gritona se acercó, aún agitando las manos en protesta hacia el hombre de la cocina, y les tomó el pedido: fanta de limón y una porción de pizza de queso para Freya, una pizza vegetal bien cargada con extra de piña y coca-cola para Merlín. Tras unos minutos de conversación artificial (“¿Cómo estás? Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Qué tal todo?”), hicieron una pausa para comerse las pizzas, que estaban sorprendentemente buenas, teniendo en cuenta cómo era el restaurante.

—No está mal—dijo Merlín.

—Vengo aquí todo el tiempo—dijo Freya, y parte de su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. La tensión de sus hombros se relajó—. ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas en Londres?

—Solo una semana más, luego vuelvo a irme. Estoy básicamente haciendo couch-surfing, voy un poco de casa en casa—dijo, sin saber muy qué le había impulsado a hacerlo.

—¿Tú? ¿Haciendo couch-surfing?—Freya lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos que de repte había más blanco que marrón y, tras un segundo, soltó una risa corta, divertida—.¿En serio?¿Tú? ¿El chico de oro? A ver, estudiabas, bordaste bachiller, fuiste a la universidad… ¿qué pasó?

—Pues…—Merlín se encogió de hombros, intentando limpiarse los dedos de aceite y tomate con una destrozada imitación de servilleta—. No funcionó, supongo. Ya sabes cómo es. Pero está bien. He estado un poco en todas partes. Sobre todo en Europa, al otro lado del túnel, un tiempo en Tailandia, incluso en Australia.

Merlín no estaba mintiendo, no del todo. Estaba un poco fuera de contexto, pero había estado en todos esos sitios, ya fuera en vacaciones de la uni o estando de R&R. Tenía la sensación de que no debía decirle nada sobre ser del SAS.

—¿Tú qué tal? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Sigues con…—Vio cómo Freya se ponía tensa, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca antes de poder evitarlo—…Bryn?

Freya dejó caer los hombros, bajó la barbilla y se abrazó con los brazo bajo la mesa. Su respuesta fue casi demasiado floja como para oírla.

—Sí.

—¿Se porta bien contigo?—preguntó Merlín, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

Freya levantó la vista con postura desafiante, sentada bien recta, mirándolo a los ojos como diciendo a ti qué te importa.

—Ha sido bueno conmigo.

Merlín sonrió débilmente. No podía ignorar lo implícito en sus palabras. Había tenido su oportunidad para cuida de ella, y lo había hecho. Había guardado su secreto, la había mantenido a salvo, había intentado enseñarle control, pero Freya quería más de lo que él podía darle. Cuando Bryn había empezado a mostrar interés en Freya, ella había jugado todas las cartas que había podido, había usado a Merlín, le había roto el corazón y lo había dejado por Bryn.

Bryn, el mismo abusón escolar que casi lo había matado. Había tardado meses, meses de Will metiéndole en la cabeza que Freya había tomado su propia decisión, antes de que dejara de sentirse culpable. Aún se sentía culpable.

—Me alegro—dijo entre dientes, y Freya pensó que era sincero, como mostraba su gran sonrisa. Merlín no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir con la mentira, pero la aguantaría todo lo que pudiera siempre y cuando eso significara conseguir algo de información sobre ese nuevo orden mundial para Arturo.

—¿De verdad no tienes nada más que contar?—preguntó Freya.

—Nah—dijo Merlín, negando con la cabeza.

Freya entrecerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla, como tomando algo en consideración.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

ooOOoo

Los nervios de Merlín de la mañana y su murmullo de “Vuelvo en un rato” se le olvidaron rápido en cuanto se puso a estudiar el archivo que Olaf Niedermann le había enviado. Si para empezar no hubiera esperado que Olaf le enviara nada, el email se habría perdido en la carpeta de spam, porque la dirección de correo se había borrado y la huella electrónica era inexistente. El archivo, sin embargo, venía con una línea de asunto sugestiva, un giga de peso y la imperdonable frustración de ser ilegible.

Gracias a Dios tenían a Merlín.

Los archivos sobre Jonathan Aredian y Samuel Trickler, también conocido como el Bufón, contenían la misma información estándar que ya le habían resumido los americanos y Olaf. Había más detalles, un perfil psicológico basado en su comportamiento y movimientos, una larga lista de personas que tenían la mala suerte de relacionarse con ellos, compradores contrastados y sospechosos de serlo, vendedores reconocidos, y una miríada de otros datos que Arturo se aprendió de memoria solo porque medio esperaba que el archivo se autodestruyera una vez llegara al final del documento, sin importar los protocolos de seguridad y la programación especial que Merlín le hubiera metido en el portátil.

Por eso leyó todo con tranquilidad, en lugar de solo ojear el contenido. Por eso estudió cada fotografía, cada imagen y cada mapa. Por eso vio los vídeos una y otra vez. Había hasta una película, borrosa y distorsionada, pero obviamente sin editar, de un encuentro de las fuerzas especiales con Aredian y otros hombres, que le dio a Arturo una idea mejor sobre las cosas raras por las que habían pasado sus hombres.

Había visto ese vídeo varias veces.

No había nada más que un archivo pequeño e inútil sobre Mordred ap Aneurin. Algún agente del MI-5, o analista o incluso policías reclutados que no sabían qué estaba investigando de verdad, había hecho las rondas y entrevistas a todo aquel que había conocido a Mordred.

Todo se reducía a una sola idea.

Era un chico tan dulce y callado. No se relacionaba mucho. Nunca se metió en problemas. Bueno, los matones de la escuela se metían con él y las chicas guapas se reían, pero nunca les prestó ninguna atención. Entregaba los deberes a tiempo, hacía caso a los profesores en todo. Iba a ir a la universidad…

Arturo completó la frase con “y entonces una mañana pulsó un interruptor y pasó de ser el niño favorito de todo el mundo a convertirse en un diseñador de armas psicopático al que todas las potencias del mundo parecen querer vivo o muerto, dependiendo de lo que quieran de él”.

Cuando llegó al final del documento y no pasó nada (no desapareció de repente de la memoria, el ordenador no empezó a hacer ruido y no apareció por el piso ningún grupo de agente secretos armados para recuperar el archivo ilegal) Arturo volvió a la sección del documento que, a su parecer, necesitaba otro vistazo.

Estaba volviendo a ver el vídeo raro de la CIA cuando se dio cuenta, no por primera vez, de que provenía de una división del servicio de su Majestad que no conocía, el logo era inusual. Era una corona con una piedra más grande de lo normal en el centro, un cetro en medio y un símbolo debajo que parecía una runa.

Directorio de Asuntos Alternativos.

Arturo lo miró unos minutos. Puso el zoom al máximo para poder ver mejor.

Asuntos alternativos. No asuntos exteriores. No interior. Y directorio en vez de departamento. Secretaría. Ministerio.

Era raro.

El vídeo de la CIA era el único archivo del dossier que tenía ese logo, lo que le hacía plantearse qué tenía que ver el Directorio con la investigación y cómo había conseguido Olaf un documento con pruebas detalladas de una sección del gobierno de la que Arturo nunca había oído hablar.

Sonó el móvil. Arturo lo buscó a ciegas y lo contestó al segundo pitido.

—Arturo Pendragón.

Hubo algo de ruido de fondo, como de un camión pasando, varios coches pitando y el silencio de alguien tomándose una pausa en una zona tranquila de una ciudad no identificada.

—A medianoche en el Lockdown. Póngase algo adecuado para ir de fiesta, mejor si es discreto, que encaje y no llame mucho la atención—dijo una voz masculina. Había restos de acento irlandés, pero no pertenecía a nadie a quién Arturo reconociera. Se reclinó en la silla.

—¿Quién es?

—Me llamo Edwin Muirden, señor Pendragón. Creo que tenemos un amigo en común.

Arturo miró a la pantalla y asintió, con voz neutra.

—Creo que sí. Vestirme para salir de fiesta. ¿Algo más?

—Nada de armas. Sería estúpido e inútil. Yo me encargaré de su seguridad.

—Me perdonará si no le tengo en estima suficiente como para creerme su palabra—dijo Arturo, cambiando el teléfono de una oreja a la otra, inclinándose para entonar los ojos ante algo que había en la pantalla. Era el más discreto contraste de colores. Pasó el cursor por encima e hizo clic.

Se abrió un nuevo documento que no había visto. Era otro vídeo, pero no le dio a reproducir todavía.

Le llegó una risa suave por el teléfono, profunda, casi burlona.

—Es un usted un poco pedante, ¿no? Nuestro amigo común ya me advirtió que usted sabía jugar. Veremos qué tal lo hace, esta noche. A medianoche, señor Pendragón.

La línea de desconectó con un ligero clic del plástico golpeando el metal de una cabina pública. Arturo miró el móvil un segundo, deseando por un momento que Merlín no se hubiera ido a ver a su tío o a dónde fuera que se había ido, para ver si podía rastrear la localización del teléfono para al menos tener una idea de a qué are se estaba dirigiendo, aunque sospechaba que el tal Edwin se había asegurado de usar una cabina de teléfono no rastreable para que no lo pudieran seguir.

Arturo siguió mirando el teléfono un tiempo antes de dejarlo a un lado.

Al menos Olaf estaba cumpliendo al ponerlo en contacto con gente que tenía la información que él necesitaba. El archivo era útil, pero había demasiados cabos sueltos. Tenía que haber más de tres personas. El escalafón más alto no podía limitarse a Aredian, el Bufón y Mordred, tenía que haber más gente involucrada, seguro.

Arturo sospechaba que Olaf se había limitado a meter en el archivo lo que Arturo le había pedido, nada más. Al dossier le faltaba información sobre el nuevo orden mundial, pero para eso estaba Edwin Muirden. Lo que le recordó…

Le dio a play.

El vídeo se movía mucho, como si fuera un vídeo amateur, de una cámara que estaba en el hombro de alguien, o incluso de su corbata, si era tecnología de espionaje. La persona se movía entre una multitud en una fiesta, algunas personas tranquilas y relajadas, otras saltando a lo loco con los brazos en alto al ritmo de una música que no se oía en el vídeo. De vez en cuando, la cámara paraba delante de alguien y había conversación. Aparecían subtítulos en una caja debajo del vídeo.

¡Cícero! ¿Qué hay?

Todo bien. ¿Has visto a Buddy?

Está en la parte de atrás. Está pasando algo. Un show privado o lo que sea. No sé qué, han traído a un tipo. He intentado colarme, pero me han echado. A Ronnie también.

La persona siguió andando y se acercó a otra, a una mujer guapa con pelo largo y rubio y cejas oscuras, el tipo de combinación que solo pasaba cuando alguien se pasaba con la lejía.

Verónica. ¿Está Buddy por aquí?

¿Tú amigo americano?

¿A cuántos Buddys conoces?

Está detrás. 

Verónica, Ronnie, frunció el ceño como si se hubiera cometido una gran ofensa contra su persona. 

Me ha tirado, Cice. Es mi fiesta, ¡y me ha tirado de ahí!

Está bien, está bien. Tranquila. Iré a ver qué está haciendo, haré que se disculpe.

La cámara se movió de nuevo, adentrándose en lo que parecía ser una casa muy grande con art nouveau colocado estratégicamente por todas partes y muebles caros apretados contra las paredes para dejar el mayor espacio posible para que la gente estuviera por ahí hablando. Un grupo de cinco personas estaban arrodilladas alrededor de una mesa de café, cortando y distribuyendo líneas de coca que esnifaban usando coloridos billetes de euro.

Pasó un minuto antes de que la cámara llegara a una puerta cerrada. Probó con el pomo, pero estaba cerrada. Al final, llamó a golpes y apareció un ojo en el agujero, pero fuera quién fuera, le pareció bien que fuera solo “Cicero” y abrió la puerta del todo y arrastró a Cicero dentro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Buddy, ¿qué coño? Ronnie está que tira chispas.

Lo superará.

El hombre era un hombre de unos 50 años, aunque tenía pinta de pensar que aparentaba diez menos, con el pelo rubio oscuro vetado de blanco puro. 

Venga. Tienes que ver esto.

Había un grupo pequeño en la habitación, de no más de 15, o quizá 20, personas. Cada uno tenía una bebida en la mano (botellas de cerveza, o latas o vasos de alguna mezcla horrible verde absenta o amarillo agua de ciénaga), al menos cuatro estaban fumando porros y pasándoselos entre ellos, y la nube de humo era tan densa que “Cicero” tuvo que despejar el aire con la mano para llegar a dónde fuera que estaba yendo “Buddy”.

Había un hombre en el centro del círculo, con el brazo pasado por los hombros de una joven que apenas parecía mayor de edad, delgada , esbelta de esa forma en que las chicas lo eran ahora, con suficientes curvas en los sitios adecuados para ser atractiva a la gente a la que le gustaba cierto tipo. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, el pintalabios restregado por la boca y tenía los ojos vidriosos, parecía colocada, como si apenas estuviera consciente y no tuviera ni idea de lo que estuviera pasando.

¿Qué pasa, a ver?

“Buddy” se giró hacia “Cicero”.

Espera.

Samuel Trickler levantó la cabeza del hombro de la chica y, dónde había estado su cabeza, ahora había un chupetón. Enarcó una ceja, sonrió con malicia (lo que solo hizo que pareciera más feo, si eso era posible) y le acarició el cuello a la chica, deslizándose para abajo en una amplia caricia que pasó por encima de la tela y apretándole las tetas, una detrás de la otra.

El color del vestido pasó  de negro a rojo brillante.

Arturo se echó para atrás, sorprendido.

De nuevo, Trickler recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, sobando cada centímetro de piel. El vestido pasó de rojo a azul.

Lo hizo una tercera vez, y el vestido de la chica desapareció. Se quedó ahí desnuda y tiritando, pero demasiado ida como para intentar taparse, con unja sonrisa en la cara, porque el grupo de su alrededor estaba aplaudiendo y animando.

—Dios—susurró Arturo.

Trickler se inclinó para darle un buen morreo a la chica, pero este apenas respondió, así que la lanzó hacia el grupo de gente, y uno de los hombres fue lo suficientemente caballeroso para cubrirla con su chaqueta para tapar su desnudez, pero también lo suficientemente cabrón para llevársela a otra habitación antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. “Cicero” miró a Trickler todo el rato sin hacer ni amago de ir a ayudar a la chica, y Arturo no pudo hacer más que sentirse enfadado e inútil porque nadie hacía nada para evitar que le pasara nada a la pobre.

Una cerveza salió volando de la mano de alguien y levitó por la habitación hasta Trickler, que la cogió y se la vació en la garganta.

—¿Qué coño?—soltó Arturo, de nuevo alucinado.

Efectos especiales, retoques con ordenador, algún tipo de Photoshop en el vídeo. Tenía que ser algo así. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué malgastar el tiempo por un sospechoso de tráfico de armas?

Trickler se terminó la cerveza y soltó la lata, que siguió flotando por el aire. Movió los dedos por encima, por debajo, a su alrededor, y la lata se aplastó sobre sí misma hasta que no fue más que un círculo redondo y plano. Giró como una rueda, en espiral, se alargó hasta convertirse en un bucle infinito, luego un bucle de Moebius, y siguió girando capturando la luz.

Arturo se inclinó hacia delante, fascinado.

—¿Cómo lo hace?

Tenía que ser algún tipo de truco.

¿Cómo lo haces?

Un mago nunca rebela sus trucos.

Trickler sonrió mostrando los dientes, torcidos y amarillos. Le recordaron a Arturo a al típico vendedor engatusador, lleno de encanto, palabras rápidas y respuestas sencillas, porque tenía a toda la habitación embelesados.

¡Enséñanos algo más!

¡Sí, algo más! ¡Venga!

Trickler levantó las manos para aplacarlos, se quitó la chaqueta y se enrolló las mandas. Enseñó un brazo y luego el otro (Nada por aquí, nada por allá).

Movió los dedos en el aire. Apareció una bola de fuego, redonda, naranja y roja en su mano, parpadeando antes de empezar a hacerse grande, más grande, en sus manos.

¡Eso es un truco, es falso!

Hubo movimiento al otro lado de la habitación y alguien se acercó con una revista de baño. El hombre que había gritado “falso” le arrancó la revista de las manos al otro, la enrolló y la acercó al fuego.

La revista ardió en llamas de inmediato.

A Arturo se le olvidó respirar.

El hombre tiró la revista al suelo y la apagó a pisotones. La sonrisa de Trickler se hizo más ancha y quitó las manos, dejando que la bola flotara en el aire sin nada que la sujetara. Mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor cambió de forma, pasó a ser una mariposa, un gato, una tarta de cumpleaños. Deletreó su propio nombre y la gente empezó a gritar sugerencias, cada una de las cuales Trickler complacía, de un pavo a un cerdo con alas, de un pene erecto a un aeroplano, a un flamenco y a un tanque Howitzer.

Arturo se quedó mirando al portátil, incapaz de parpadear, apartar la mirada, mientras Trickle realizada una serie completa de trucos de magia: sacó un sujetador, luego otro y otro, en un típico truco del pañuelo, de la camiseta de una chica; hizo levitar varios objetos, una mesa y a una persona bajita (la persona más pequeña de la habitación); apagó las luces e hizo que toda la habitación brillara con polvo de hadas. Era como una sesión de magia de Las Vegas condensada.

Solo que no parecía que usara ningún tipo de decorado trucado, y, por lo que parecía, Trickler no era amigo de Verónica, y Verónica no le habría permitid prepara una habitación de antemano para los trucos. Vio el vídeo varias veces, intentando localizar cables, cámaras de hologramas, pero no se veía nada.

La gota que colmó el vaso estaba al final del todo del vídeo.

¿Qué ha sido todo eso? 

“Cícero” sacó a “Buddy” de la habitación, al balcón, para preguntarle en privado. El vídeo estaba oscuro y pixelado ahora y Arturo casi no podía ver la expresión de Buddy en la penumbra. 

Eso era magia, Cice. Eso era puta magia.

Arturo volvió a quedarse mirando al portátil, a la pantalla pausada, en ese momento el que “Buddy” gritaba “Eso era puta magia” un buen rato que se eternizó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando apareció una caja de pizza en la mesa, o cuando Merlín colocó dos platos o volvió con dos vasos de agua. No fue hasta que le pasaron un trozo de pizza y Merlín le apretó el hombro cuando Arturo salió de su aturdimiento.

—¿Llevas aquí desde que me he ido?—preguntó Merlín, sacando una silla y sentándose al lado de Arturo, que parpadeó y frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que la distancia, la falta de contacto visual que había notado en Merlín aquella mañana habían desparecido, remplazadas ahora por un tipo de energía nerviosa.

—Sí, había mucho que leer—Arturo miró la pizza con sospecha…tenía pinta grasienta, mucho queso y estaba cargada con pepperoni, carne picada y beicon, su favorita. Dio un bocado y se sorprendió de lo buena que estaba, menos grasienta de lo que pensaba—. Pensaba que habías ido a ver a tu tío.

—No—dijo Merlín, incómodo en su silla—. Había quedado con alguien. Puede que quedemos otra vez esta noche.

—Sí. Vale. Está buena la pizza.—Arturo ignoró los celos.

—Traerla hasta aquí casi me cuesta la vida. Un puñado de niños hambrientos casi me ataca en el metro—dijo Merlín, serio. Señaló a la pantalla—. ¿Había algo útil en el archivo?

Arturo se rio entre dientes. Miró al portátil y de vuelta a Merlín antes de pasárselo y apretar el botón de play, desde el principio.

—Tú dirás.

Miró a Merlín mientras se terminaba un trozo de pizza y se ponía otro, reconociendo el momento exacto en el que Trickler realizó el primer truco con el vestido de la chica, cambiando los colores, porque Merlín se paró a medio morder la pizza. Bajó la mano, la dejó caer sobre el plato, y se tapó la boca con la otra, frunciendo el ceño, pero no asustado, preocupado o inquieto.

Enfado. Ese era el sentimiento que Arturo podía ver en los ojos de Merlín.

La atención de Merlín estaba en la pantalla por completo. Al final, dejó caer la mano y dejó ver que tenía la boca cerrada, apretada. Quitó la pizza de en medio, como si hubiera perdido el apetito, y vio el vídeo entero, hasta el final. Arturo iba por el tercer trozo para cuando Merlín se inclinó hacia atrás, frotándose los ojos con el índice y el pulgar, como hacía cuando estaba intentado pensar, y era un gesto que Arturo había identificado hacía tiempo como su tic de control de daños, pero le parecía fuera de lugar ahora.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera entender por qué la reacción de Merlín le parecía tan fuera de lugar, diferente a lo que se había esperado, Merlín habló.

—Es falso.

Arturo se rio.

—Sí, Merlín. El MI-5 está guardando un vídeo que sus mejores expertos dicen es falso. Si está ahí es porque no han sido capaces de encontrar los ángulos trucados, las cuerdas invisibles, los vestidos falsos y los efectos especiales.

Merlín se volvió a echar para atrás en la silla, negando con la cabeza. Un minuto después señaló al portátil.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Explícamelo. Hazme creer lo que tú crees que es. No han incluido ninguna explicación para lo que Trickle está haciendo en el vídeo, así que creo que no quizá no saben cómo explicarlo.

—O simplemente no incluyeron esa parte en el archivo—dijo Merlín, huraño.

—O eso—le concedió Arturo—. Venga, vamos. Ideas.

Merlín suspiró profundamente, se enderezó en la silla y volvió a coger su trozo abandonado de pizza. Pegó un mordisco y masticó pensativamente.

—Bueno, Daly y Aulfric hablaban de tecnología. Quizá está usando algún tipo nuevo de tecnología. La chica podrá haber llevado un vestido hecho de algún tipo de tela que cambia de color según la temperatura corporal.

—Totalmente posible—dijo Artuor—. ¿Existe? ¿Funciona con cambios de temperatura de menos de un grado? ¿Así de rápido? Porque a mí no me parece que haga tanto calor en la habitación, y solo pasan unos segundos. ¿Qué más tienes?

—Las cosas que flotan. Bueno. Es obvio que es algún tipo de rayo atrayente compacto como los de Star Trek—dijo Merlín.

—Obviamente—Arturo no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

—¿Y el fuego? ¿La bola esa? Nada más que un globo con la mezcla adecuada de helio y oxígeno para que flotara en ese punto concreto en el aire. Entonces, usar un láser programado con voz para hacer las figuritas y las palabras, y está lo suficientemente caliente para quemar el papel.

—Claro. He visto esas cosas en La Tienda en Casa—dijo Arturo, yendo a por otro trozo de pizza—. ¿Levitación?

Merlín se encogió de hombros, con pinta de estar más relajado.

—Rayo atrayente otra vez. A ver, solo levantó a una chica, y era la más pequeñita y delgada de la habitación, así que probablemente tenía una fuente de energía limitada.

—Plausible—dijo Arturo. Se inclinó hacia delante un poco y sus rodillas chocaron con las de Merlín, haciendo que se le atragantaran las palabras en la garganta.— ¿Y qué hay de… qué hay de la última parte? ¿Cuándo el otro tipo dice que es magia?

Merlín se atragantó con la pizza, tosió e intentó coger el vaso de agua. Arturo le pasó el vaso y Merlín tragó con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Magia. Ya. ¿Te crees eso?

—¿No se supone que tú sí?—preguntó Arturo—. En fin, el pagano eres tú.

Merlín suspiró profundamente.

—Solo porque me criaran para creer en la forma antigua de hacer las cosas, la forma correcta, en la que veneras la tierra que nos da la vida y los elementos que nos mantienen, no significa necesariamente que tenga que creer en la magia, Arturo.

—Soy anglicano—dijo Arturo—. Lo más cerca que he estado de la brujería es lo que nos enseñaron en clase de historia. La inquisición, las quemas de brujas, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

—Para empezar, la brujería no es paganismo—contestó Merlín—. La brujería es, como, en fin, maldiciones y pociones y hechizos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo la wicca?

—¿Qué? No. Eso es… mira. No todos los que practican la brujería son wiccanos, ni todos los wiccanos practican la brujería, si eso tiene sentido. Es como, a ver, se espera que vayas a misa porque eres anglicano, pero no todos los anglicanos van a misa.

Arturo frunció un poco el ceño, pero asintió. Tenía sentido.

—Brujería, bueno. Algunas personas la practican en serio y son muy, muy buenos, pero lo que hacen, bueno, no es como esto.—Merlín señaló a la pantalla.

—Entonces, ¿has visto cómo alguien hacía magia?

Merlín dudó.

—Sep.

—¿La reconocerías si la vieras?

 Merlín dudó otra vez y volvió a hacer el gesto de control de daños con la mano. Arturo quería alargar el brazo, cogerle la mano y sujetársela hasta que dejara de tener el tic.

—Sep—dijo Merlín en un murmullo resignado. Bajó la mano.

—Genial. Eso te convierte en el experto del grupo, y voy a necesitar un experto, porque es obvio que sabes mucho más sobre el abracadabra este que yo.—Arturo señaló al portátil—. Confírmame esto. ¿Está usando Trickler tecnología? ¿O es magia?

—Sí. Quizá. Probablemente—dijo Merlín, derrotado.

—¿Qué es?

—No lo sé, Arturo. Yo no estaba ahí. Es un vídeo. Podría estar montado. La habitación completa podría haberse preparado de antemano con hologramas y algún tipo detrás de una puerta manejando todo el tema. O este tal Bufón podría ser un buen mago de espectáculos, por lo que sabemos.

Arturo dejó que el silencio se alargara, más o menos el tiempo que tardó en terminarse su trozo de pizza y dejar el borde, y tecleó un par de cosas en el portátil para poner el vídeo de las fuerzas especiales americanas contra Aredian.

—¿Y qué hay de esto?

—Dios, Arturo—suspiró Merlín, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vio el vídeo sin protestar, sin embargo.

Después de eso hablaron, hablaron de verdad, como nunca habían hablado, durante casi una hora. Arturo aprendió más sobre brujería, paganismo y magia de lo que de verdad quería saber, y tenía la sensación de que apenas había rascado la superficie. Merlín notaba que se estaba ahogando en demasiada información y abrumando en incredulidad, lógica y sentido común, porque la frase del día era que la magia no existía, la magia era imposible.

Pero había vídeos.

Al final, Merlín pidió un descanso y señaló a la hora, y Arturo preparó té y sándwiches rápido para antes de Krav Maga. Fueron al entrenamiento, volvieron y, en menos de una hora, Merlín se había ido, porque en algún momento entre ser aplastado por sexta vez por Perceval y una charla de Morowitz sobre el deber de practicar lo que se está aprendiendo en lugar de estar todo el día tumbado viendo la tele y jugando a videojuegos, Merlín había recibido un mensaje con la información para quedar en algún sitio en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Eso le dejó a Arturo tiempo de sobra para prepararse con su encuentro con Edwin, ropa de salir y pistola escondida en una funda en el tobillo, y, cuando condujo hasta allí, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué esperar, más allá de que el Lockdown era uno de los clubs más chungos de la zona, así que había sido buena idea haber cogido la pistola de forma inconsciente. No había mucha cola para entrar, ni gorilas que merecieran tal nombre, y Arturo se metió en el interior ennegrecido por el humo del edificio de ladrillo, también ennegrecido por el humo, hacia demasiadas luces baratas parpadeantes, con sombras de colores, para hacer que el lugar pareciera mejor de lo que era, hacia demasiada gente vestida como chulos con cuero y cabeza rapada, y demasiada gente vestida como gente normal de fiesta en busca de algo de emoción extra. La música tecno era sorprendentemente buena, y el bar no tenía pinta de aguar las cosas.

Arturo se pidió una cerveza, pagó con monedas (no sería buena idea alardear de dinero en un bar tan chungo) y se reclinó en un taburete, mirando a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba buscando.

—Supongo que era demasiado pedir que fueras una morena adorable y esbelta y que hablara galés con fluidez—dijo un hombre a gritos a su lado. Estudió a Arturo—. Sin embargo, te doy un par de puntos. Sabes cómo seguir instrucciones.

Arturo evaluó al otro hombre. Era más o menos de su misma altura, con pelo rubio cenizo rizado con un corte a la moda y peinado hacia atrás, unos mechones largos cayéndole por la cara para esconder lo que parecían ser restos de una quemadura tras recibir cirugía plástica en un lado de la cara. Parecía no notar, o le daban igual, las miradas de la gente de su alrededor, que lo estaban estudiando incómodos intentando que no se notara. Confiado, tranquilo, desenfadado, el hombre se apoyó en la barra y pidió una cerveza a gritos, pagó con un puñado de monedas y ya tenía el vaso en la mano antes de presentarse.

—Soy Edwin. Olaf te manda saludos. –Inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto para que Arturo le siguiera. Había abandonado el “usted” que había usado por teléfono.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda libre, al lado de unas mujeres vestidas con cuero, pelo de punta y con pinta de que les fueran las cadenas, que se levantaron y dejaron en la mesa sus vasos vacíos con restos de bebidas pijas y con mucho azúcar, que una camarera que parecía tener más ganas de apuñalar gente que de servirle bebidas recogió de pasada. Una vez Edwin estuvo seguro de que tenían privacidad en general, se inclinó hacia él.

—Así que tú eres el pobre capullo.

—¿Por qué soy un pobre capullo?—preguntó Arturo.

—Porque te estás metiendo dónde no te llaman y no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando.

—El nuevo orden mundial—dijo Arturo con calma antes de pagar un sorbito a la cerveza. Era mala, amarga y barata, sabía a levadura y caramelo quemado, el tipo de bebida en la que alguien se gastaría el suelto que tuviera en la cartera para emborracharse, si fuera capaz de aguantar el sabor.

—Ellos, sí—dijo Edwin, con una media sonrisa y una mirada de reojo para ver si alguien los estaba escuchando—. ¿Dónde has oído hablar de ellos?

Arturo le respondió con un silencio pétreo. Edwin enarcó las cejas, expectante pero paciente, y Arturo se encogió de hombros y se giró para observar a la multitud. Había tres tipos de personas en el bar: turistas, extranjeros o nacionales, en busca de una noche movidita que contarle luego a los amigos; los locales, que venían porque no había otro sitio al que ir y se arreglaban para la ocasión porque era lo único que evitaba que les rajaran; y los chulos, que contribuían a la atmosfera del lugar.

 La ropa moderada que se había puesto Arturo para la “cita” con Edwin lo colocaba en algún sitio entre los turistas y los locales. 

—Sabes cómo tener la boca cerrada, por lo que veo—dijo Edwin, en tono de aprobación que no era capaz de ocultar su decepción.

—No me preguntes, no tendré que mentirte—dijo Arturo, levantando la cerveza—. Entonces, ¿qué puedes decirme?

—¿Qué no puedo decirte?—dijo Edwin, fanfarrón y engreído—. Es la típica organización casera desorganizada de jóvenes sin derecho a voto rebelándose contra las normas y leyes impuestas y, Dios los asista, la conformidad y la responsabilidad que se espera de ellos, con un poco de anarquía metida en la mezcla para equilibrar. Es un poco como la Asociación Nacional del Rifle antes de que se convirtieran en la NRA, cuando era solo un grupo de tíos en el reservado de algún bar quejándose y largando sobre religión y política, solo que esta vez son un grupo de niñatos que acaban de dejar la escuela, con pinchos en los pantalones y alcohol en mano, sacándole los dedos a la sociedad. –Edwin se inclinó un poco hacia delante—. La cosa es, no son novatos. Se nota porque se han coordinado lo suficiente para hacerse con un acrónimo, NOM. Hasta tienen un apretón de manos particular.

Arturo siguió su mirada hasta un par de hombres al final de la veintena juntarse con un saludo que tenía choque de codos. Esos dos hombres podrían ser cualquiera; uno iba vestido con vaqueros y camiseta, el otro llevaba pantalones a medida y una camisa abierta en el cuello y mangas enrolladas, como si acabara de llegar de un día duro en la oficina.

—Podrían ser cualquier. Estar en cualquier parte. Los artistas de grafiti con antecedentes juveniles al final crecen y se convierten en miembros productivos de la sociedad. Van al colegio. Consiguen trabajo como nuestros cobradores de impuestos, nuestros recogedores de basura, nuestros contables. Esa mujer tan maja que te sonríe en Tesco todos los días está deseando por dentro que te jodan y que te mueras. Hay una primera generación, los originales, de Gales. La segunda generación son casi todos de Gales e Irlanda. Tercera y cuarta son chavales de Gales, Irlanda y también Londres. Se extiende como la peste recorriendo Europa, y allí se dirige, poco a poco, porque el mensaje es poderoso.

—¿Y el mensaje es…?

—Nos hemos vuelto blandos—dijo Edwin, con tono orgulloso—. Blandos y débiles. Todo se produce en masa y hasta nuestro mínimo deseo se ven satisfechos. Nunca hemos tenido que trabajar duro en nuestra vida. Si la raza humana va a sobrevivir, tiene que ser a la antigua. El camino duro. Sangre, fuerza, ingenio. El joven se ríe del viejo, porque el viejo tropezará y caerá en el nuevo mundo.

—¿Cuántos son? ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo… cuánto poder tienen?

—Déjame explicarlo así—dijo Edwin antes de hacer una pausa para pegar un trago—-. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos en las noticias? ¿Van por ahí haciendo saltar cosas por los aires? ¿Van pintando NOM en las paredes por dónde pueden? ¿Están colocando pósters de “Únase hoy” en los puentes? ¿Pasando manifiestos? ¿Escribiendo blogs?

Arturo miró a su alrededor. Negó con la cabeza.

—Exacto. Nadie sabe mucho sobre ellos. Son listos. Sus reglas son estrictas. Los niños pueden entrar y ser adoctrinados. Los adolescentes tienen que pasar una prueba. Cualquier otro, de 20, 30 o más, lo tiene crudo si quiere infiltrarse, porque no se fían de nadie a quién no conozcan ya, porque son la guardia antigua, la gente abriendo el camino.

Arturo hizo cuentas.

—Por eso el comentario sobre lo de ser galés, porque la gente de nuestra edad sería generación uno, y esos serían de Gales. 

—Muy bien. No eres lento del todo. —Edwin frunció el ceño con aprobación. 

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó Arturo.

—No puedo contestar a esa pregunta.—Edwin se encogió de hombros—. Lo único que puedo hacer es cuidar de los que nos hemos conseguido acercar, aunque nunca lo suficiente para conseguir respuesta a preguntas como esa.

Arturo pegó otro trago de cerveza y lo mantuvo en la boza hasta dejarse la lengua insensible. La historia de Edwin era fascinante, tejida de manera impecable, y totalmente aterradora. Si había un movimiento del que casi no se había oído nada, que existía solo a la espera de que el mundo acabara, y que parecía preparado para tomar las riendas cuando eso pasara, era este. Y, por lo menos, ahora Arturo entendía la conexión entre Mordred, el nuevo orden mundial y la gente de Aredian.

Todo llevaba a lo mismo.

Armas. Armas para un alzamiento. Sonaba como si una guerra global fuera empezar, con tropas en todas partes y ninguna manera de pararles los pies.

—Me interesa un hombre—dijo Arturo.

Edwin pegó un trago, y debía de tener el mismo potingue asqueroso que Arturo, porque hizo una mueca.

—Mordred.

—Exacto. ¿Dónde doy con él?

—Nadie lo sabe—dijo Edwin. Se inclinó hacia delante, conspirador—. El tipo es un mito. Murmuran sobre él. Es el niño que fue al colegio y, un día, salió por la puerta, cruzó la calle, se subió al metro y desapareció. Apareció un par de años más tarde, colegui de la primera generación, pero en general no sale mucho a la luz. Se rumorea que es uno de los que van a poner el mundo patas arriba. Cómo, cuándo o con qué, ni idea.

—Has dicho “uno de”. ¿Quiénes son los otros?

A Edwin se le oscureció el semblante y volvió a inclinarse hacia delante.

—Algunos miembros elegidos de diferentes generaciones. Los prometedores. Elegidos especialmente por la escurridiza generación cero, los que empezaron el movimiento. 

Arturo se preguntó si por prometedor Edwin quería decir mago, pero no quería preguntar.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba asustado de la respuesta.

—¿Hay alguno aquí?—Arturo miró a su alrededor. Buscó y localizó a los dos que se había chocado los codos antes.

—¿Gen cero? Joder, no. No sabría ni por dónde empezar a mirar, incluso si supiera quiénes son.—Edwin soltó una risa corta—. Pero hay un par de gen uno por aquí. Ese tipo de ahí, por ejemplo. Bryn Nash.

Arturo miró de reojo al bar, donde había un tipo alto, todo elegante con sus pantalones a medida, camisa negra y corbata negra a juego. Tenía el pelo corto y algo de punta; lucía una perilla que probablemente solo estuviera allí para ocultar una mala barbilla; y su sonrisa, curvada por la risa, no le llegaba a los ojos mientras medio escuchaba a quién estuviera hablando con él y miraba a la multitud, con la mirada fija en una morena delgada y mona que estaba sentada en un reservado al otro lado del club.

—La chica a la que está mirando es otra. Freya Peters. —Freya estaba demasiado delgada y parecía frágil. Arturo no podía verle toda la cara, pero tenía la mandíbula apretada y estaba haciendo gestos bruscos con las manos para elaborar su argumento en lo que parecía ser una discusión seria.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Edwin volviera a hablar.

—Y bueno, me has pillado. Ese es nuevo. Debe de ser de arriba, si Bryn lo deja cerca de su chica.

La multitud se dispersó y Arturo vio con quién hablaba Freya.

Merlín.

ooOOoo

En la categoría Conversaciones Incómodas sobre Magia, el Oscar de la academia es para…

Por un lado, la mayor parte de la conversación que Merlín había tenido con Arturo sobre magia había sido completamente teórica y parte de lo que había dicho se lo había sacado de la manga, porque él era el menos experto del planta en el tema. Nunca le había dedica un solo pensamiento a los cómos y porqués de la magia. Por lo que él sabía, su magia funcionaba, fuera como fuera, y eso era todo.

Por otro lado, Arturo no se había reído cuando Merlín patinaba con sus explicaciones, no le había pedido a Merlín que probara que sabía de lo que estaba hablando… Al parecer los vídeos eran prueba suficiente para convencerlo de que la magia era real.

La conversación había llegado al punto en que Arturo había alcanzado su máximo de información procesable, por lo cual Merlín estaba agradecido, y dejó a Arturo meditar sobre el tema durante la cena temprana y el trayecto hasta el dojo de Morowitz. El malvado instructor de Krav Maga se había dado cuenta de que tanto Merlín como Arturo estaban distraídos, pero mientras Arturo funcionaba en su nivel habitual de perfección sin tener que dedicar demasiadas neuronas a defenderse o atacar, Merlín acabó de espaldas en el suelo siete veces, de cara cuatro, y se tropezó y se dio contra la pared al menos una. Las otras cinco habían sido a posta.

Estaba empezando a perder la cuenta de qué heridas se podían achacar a las prácticas de magia con Gaius y cuáles eran culpa de Morowitz, pero, de todas formas, estaba agradecido de tener al menos una excusa plausible para todas las manchas negras y moradas que se le extendían por el cuerpo, porque no pensaba que cualquiera, incluso Arturo, pudiera evitar que lo internaran si decía que le habían salido por entrenar con la magia.

Bueno, quizá Arturo no. Para cuando volvieron al piso, Arturo parecía un poco atacado, como si la realidad de la magia ya le hubiera calado y estuviera luchando para agarrarse a los resbaladizos hilos de la cordura.

Si Merlín era del todo honesto consigo mismo, su propia cordura se había escapado en el momento en el que había cruzado la mirada con los ojos azul cielo limpio de Arturo por encima de la pizza que había empezado todo. El poder en la mirada de Arturo le había sacudido el cerebro tanto que Merlín había sido totalmente incapaz de idear una respuesta o réplica plausible a todo el debacle de la magia. A menos, tendría que haber intentado un poco negar su existencia.

A pesar de los malditos vídeos.

Merlín medio deseaba no haber dejado tirado a Arturo para quedar con Freya, pero su excusa era que no sabía muy bien dónde estaba su cabeza en ese momento. Sentía que, si pasaba un segundo más en presencia de Arturo, se lanzaría de cabeza a su misericordia y le diría “Yo también tengo magia”.

Merlín se estremeció. Qué desastre.

Al igual que meterse en esa zona de la ciudad para quedar con Freya era igual de desastroso.

Le llevó más tiempo del que le habría gustado llegar hasta allí: el metro iba más lento de lo normal, porque estaba haciendo algún tipo de obra en las vías, y a su mensaje de “Estoy en camino, el metro está cerrado” lo siguió uno de “Joder, ¿siempre son así de malos?” hasta que, 45 minutos más tarde, envió “¡Por fin! Dame 10 mins”.

Gracias a Dios, Freya contesto “Está bien pero ven ya” y le dijo cómo llegar.

El Lockdown era un antro en todos los sentidos. El edifico tenía pinta de haber sobrevivido a los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial varias veces, haber sido reconstruido, quemado otra vez, y luego se hubiera reparado la parte exterior lo justo para pasar una inspección. No había ninguna señal, solo un par de gorilas en la puerta (una puerta doble de acero pintada de un negro ominoso a juego) y una cola de gente esperando para entrar.

Merlín ya llegaba tarde; no iba a ponerse a la cola. Fue directo a los gorilas, que lo pararon.

Ambos eran más altos y el doble de anchos que Merlín, y probablemente también pesaban el doble que él, y si alguien esperaba que ese peso fuera todo grasa, se llevaría una sorpresa al comprobar que era todo sólido músculo, si te fiabas de cómo había rebotado Merlín en esos brazos.

—Llego tarde, tío—dijo Merlín, señalando a las puertas abiertas—. He quedado con una amiga.

—¿Buena amiga?—preguntó el gorila de la izquierda.

—Vieja amiga—dijo Merlín, lo que al parecer era la respuesta correcta, porque lo dejaron pasar. Dio dos pasos y enseguida se vio cegado por la mala iluminación. El tecno medio decente lo dejó sordo. No había mucha gente parada por la puerta del club, pero la pista de baile estaba completamente llena de gente de todas las formas, tamaños y estilos, y había una ligera sensación de algo va mal que hizo que Merlín acabará buscando todas las rutas de escape.

La primera salida era la puerta por la que había entrado. Otra al pasar el bar. Dos salidas de emergencia en la pared del fondo. Puede que hasta hubiera una en el pasillo donde estaban los baños.

Merlín las memorizó por si acaso y fue a buscar a Freya. Vio a un montón de tipos con el uniforme obligatorio de chulo chungo: pantalones sucios, camisetas rotas y chaquetas de cuerpo. Había un número desproporcionado de mujeres respecto a hombres, tipo groupie, porque más mujeres atraía a más hombres que pagarían por sus bebidas, mujeres que llevaban ropa estrecha y ajustada, incluso las que deberían habérselo pensado dos veces antes de salir de casa así. Había gente más pija, también, arreglada como si acabaran de salir de la oficina, y había turistas, que quedaban como pulpo en un garaje.

Y ni rastro de Freya.

Estaba a punto de sacar el móvil para enviarle un mensaje cuando Freya salió de la multitud de gente, pelo arreglado, un toque de rosa en las mejillas y de rojo en los labios. Se había cambiado del vestido demasiado grande de antes a algo que al menos le venía bien, aunque fuera una camiseta de lentejuelas y cuello en U con más bien poca forma y unos vaqueros que la hacían parecer tan delgada que Merlín parecía obeso en comparación. 

—¡Has llegado!—le gritó.

—¡Casi llego!—gritó él a su vez.

Freya lo cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el bar, donde pidieron bebidas que Merlín pagó. Freya se inclinó para hablarle al oído. 

—¡Pensaba que estaba pelado y que por eso hacías couch-surfing!

—¡¡Hago trabajillos!—dijo Merlín.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Hago trabajillos! ¡Cosas bajo mano”!—dijo Merlín—. ¡No es mucho, pero mantiene mi provisión de cerveza!

Freya se animó ante sus palabras, como si se estuviera volviendo más y más atractivo con cada cosa que decía, y Merlín no era capaz de entender por qué. Había notado que su lenguaje corporal era diferente, también. Era menos reservada ahora, menos tímida, más animada, feliz, como si ese lugar, ese ambiente, fuera su territorio, donde se sentía más cómoda.

Merlín nunca la había visto así. Siempre había estado tensa, como si relajarse un poco supusiera desatar al monstruo en el que se convertía cuando estaba nerviosa. ¿Había aprendido a controlarlo? ¿Había parado por completo? ¿Ya no había monstruo?

Y entonces la miró a los ojos, grandes y con las pupilas negras entre el marrón, y se preguntó si estaría colocada. Pasó la vista a los brazos, pero no vio ninguna marca de aguja.

Pero eso tampoco quería decir nada. Podría estar tomando pastillas, fumando o esnifando. O simplemente borracha.

La experiencia le había enseñado que mezclar drogas o alcohol con magia era buscarse problemas. Espera que esa no fuera la solución de Freya, pero no iba a preguntar o sacar el tema del monstruo a no ser que ella lo hiciera primero.

—¡Venga! ¡Hay un sitio en el que podemos hablar!

Freya lo volvió a coger del brazo y lo arrastró a la multitud. Merlín no era capaz de imaginar dónde podrían hablar en ese sitio; la música estaba a tope en unos altavoces que eran más grandes que Perceval y hacía vibrar el suelo como si Inglaterra estuviera sufriendo un rebote de bombardeo de la guerra mundial. Se metió en el reservado con ella, la mesa en forma de U abierta hacia el bar y la pista, y, milagrosamente, la música se redujo a un nivel tolerable.

Fue entonces cuando vio las marcas en la lámina negra que era la endeble mesa, en la que apenas cabrían un par de vasos, y se quedó helado.

Magia.

Pasó los dedos por la superficie de la mesa, rozando los bordes de una de las runas grabadas en la mesa, y lo sintió, un zumbido sutil, mudo, un eco de silencio luchando contra la música al otro lado de una barrera invisible. Merlín apartó la mano a toda prisa, cogió la cerveza para pegar un trago y decidió que no iba a beber más en el futuro próximo, no solo porque quisiera mantener la mente libre de obstáculos en lo que respectaba a sí mismo y a su magia, sino porque la cerveza era completa y totalmente asquerosa. 

Estaba entre pis de cabra y fermentado de calcetines sucios de gimnasio.

Merlín le ofreció a Freya una sonrisilla y esperó parecer solo un poco sorprendido por el repentino descenso del volumen de la música. Movió la vista a la forma del reservado, a los altos muros a su alrededor.

—¡Guau! ¡Tenéis unos aislantes de sonidos geniales!

—¿Verdad que sí? Fue idea de Bryn. Él diseñó y construyó los reservados.—Había orgullo en su voz y ahora se sentaba incluso más recta, como si mentar el nombre de Bryn le diera más presencia, reputación, sentido a su “yo”.

—Entonces, ¿el sitio es suyo?—Parecía el tipo de cosa que haría Bryn.

—¡Sí!—sonrió Freya. Se inclinó hacia él y Merlín pudo sentir el cambio en la conversación incluso antes de que empezara—. Le he dicho que estabas en Londres y lo que habías estado haciendo. Está interesado. Me dijo que podía hablar contigo.

¿Interesado en qué?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre lo de unirte a nosotros!—dijo Freya.

Merlín se inclinó aún más, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y bajando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Unirme a qué?

A Freya le flaqueó un poco la sonrisa.

—Estabas ahí al principio, Merlín. Lo sabes. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hablaban Bryn y Tristan?

—Bryn y Tristan hablaban mucho—le dijo a Freya, con una sonrisa débil—. Normalmente mientras me metían la cabeza en el váter. ¿De qué va esto?

La sonrisa de Freya despareció por completo, y Merlín pensó que la había perdido antes incluso de empezar. No estaba hecho para esee rollo de agente secreto si podía cagarla tan rápido, pensó, menos mal que nunca había querido ser 007. Para empezar, tenía que pensar en todas esas bellezas con nombres raros a las que tendría que dejar tiradas, con el corazón roto, porque prefería tirarse al malo. Pero no al de los dientes de acero. Nadie debería dejar que esos dientes se acercaran a sus partes blandas.

—Nosotros, Merlín—dijo Freya otra vez, su entusiasmo desaparecido del todo y se ceño fruncido—. Nuestra generación. Recibir lo que se nos debe, porque nos lo merecemos, porque somos los fuertes, y ellos lo saben también, y por eso nos aprietan, nos fuerzan a hacer lo que ellos quieren que hagamos, nos meten en la cárcel y en psiquiátricos cuando intentamos liberarnos. Gento como yo, Merlín. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me encontraste, después…?—Freya hizo una pausa, con los labios apretados y tensos, antes de continuar presionando—. Hay muchos como nosotros. Yo, para empezar. Bryn está aprendiendo, y se está volviendo muy bueno. Tristan siempre ha tenido talento y se vuelve más fuerte cada día. Somos nosotros, ¿sabes? Los originales, nos han bendecido con un antiguo derecho de nacimiento, y estamos a punto de reclamarlo.

 Merlín frunció el ceño un poco, intentando decidir si Freya siempre había sido así, un poco inestable, o si solo era a causa del lavado de cerebro experto que habían hecho Bryn y Tristan y el resto del grupo, pero Freya sonaba como si de verdad se creyera lo que decía, y eso lo hacía aun peor.

—¿Quiénes son esos ellos de los que hablas?

Freya levantó las manos y señaló a la habitación entera, a todos y a nadie en particular.

—¡Ellos! La administración, el gobierno, los políticos…

—Ah, quieres decir El Hombre, Gran Hermano, ¿esa gente?

—¡Sí! ¡Ellos!—Freya lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero cuando Merlín no añadió nada y le dedicó una expresión que él esperaba pareciera pensativa, siguió hablando—. Siempre fuiste diferente, Merlín. Nunca encajaste, ¿verdad? Hacías todo lo que se esperaba de ti, y me acuerdo de que eras listo, bordaste los A-levels, pero no encajabas en el molde. No eres pijo ni refinado, y siempre hablabas en defensa de los que eran diferentes, me apoyaste porque estaba en una mala situación y te metiste en problemas un par de veces… ¿Por qué piensas que estás en esta situación ahora? ¿Que te ves forzado a vivir de la generosidad de otros? ¿Que no puedes conseguir un trabajo fijo? ¿Cuántos trabajos has tenido y de cuándos te han echado por no seguir la norma?

Merlín movió la cabeza hacia un lado y se encogió de hombros en un gesto que podría significar cualquier cosa que Freya quisiera que significara. Pareció interpretarlo como “Muchos” y siguió hablando, ahora en voz más baja.

—Deberías unirte a nosotros. Sería perfecto. Es decir, también eres de la fuente, de Gales. Y eres… Tú crees, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que tu tío solía celebrar los banquetes de Beltane, ¿no? Y tú le ayudabas durante las celebraciones, ¿verdad? Conoces las tradiciones, y las sigues, ¿no?

Merlín se removió en el asiento, incómodo. Nunca había hablado del tema con Freya, y se preguntó cuánto sabía sobre él.

—Sabes que sí—contestó también en voz baja.

—Y tú lo sabes. Lo mío. Y no estabas asustado. Te ocupaste de mí cuando nadie más lo habría hecho, me habrían encerrado y habrían experimentado conmigo, seguro. Sabes lo de la magia, ¿no? Probablemente hayas hecho algo tú mismo.

Merlín levantó la vista de golpe, medio riéndose y sintiéndose fatal por mentir, pero Freya tenía estrellitas en los ojos y no era capaz de verlo.

—Lo máximo que he hecho ha sido mezclar un par de pociones de amor que no hicieron una mierda más que volverme los dedos azules tres semanas. Tú eres magia, Freya. Yo no.

—Pero puedes aprender—dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano. Su agarre era sorprendentemente fuerte, y Merlín pensaba que no sería capaz de soltarse si de verdad quisiera mantenerlo sujeto—. Te enseñaremos. Bryn podría enseñarte.

Se giró para mira a al bar y Merlín siguió su mirada directamente hacia una apertura en la multitud; era imposible no ver a Bryn, que se apoyaba en la barra como si el sitio fuera suyo, que lo era, mirándolos como si hubiera estado esperando una señal como ese momento. Pero la visión de su antiguo abusador escolar no fue lo que hizo temblar de angustia por dentro. Fue Arturo.

Estaba sentado en una mesa con un hombre, ambos vestidos para salir de fiesta pero no muy llamativos, ambos con bebidas en la mesa que parecían estar bebiendo a sorbitos diminutos más por apariencia que por otra cosa. El otro hombre podría haber sido guapo, alguna vez, pero tenía parte de la cara llena de cicatrices y una mirada engreída y pomposa que le recordó un poco a Arturo, cuando Arturo se esforzaba por ser un completo idiota. Ese hombre los estaba mirando, a Merlín y a Freya, con interés y una mirada especulativa.

Por un momento, un breve momento que duró una eternidad, Merlín pudo ver lo que pasaba por la mente de Arturo. Arturo sabía lo de Freya, lo del NOM, todos los sucios detalles que Merlín estaba aprendiendo ahora, y su expresión paso de estupefacción a confianza perdida y traición total, solo para salir del shock con una mirada al hombre con el que estaba sentado y otra mirada a Merlín como si no se creyera, ni por un segundo, que Merlín fuera algún tipo de traidor, algún tipo de agente doble encubierto trabajando para el otro lado.

En ese mismo instante se giró para mirara a su compañero con interés por lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo y actuar como si no hubiera recibido la conmoción de su vida cuando había visto a Merlín, y los dos siguieron conspirando con su conversación en voz baja, mirando cómo Bryn pasaba por su lado para ir a la mesa de Merlín y Freya.

Si la expresión de Merlín dejó ver algo, sería reconocimiento, pero eso podría descartarse como simple reconocimiento de Bryn, incluso ahora años después, cuando estaba perdiendo pelo, con entradas en forma de M, la cara marcada con líneas imperfectas en una mejilla, un tatuaje tribal en espirales en la garganta, aro en la nariz y pircings en las orejas. Los años no habían sido amables con él, pero si ya había sido un chulo matón antes, ahora lo era con adustez de cárcel, hombros más anchos y un pecho más amplio y musculado que cuando estaban en el colegio.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Arturo se removía en su asiento y cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa, inclinado hacia delante y con una mirada dura que decía vas a tener que contestar un par de preguntas luego, y Merlín lo ignoró para darle la mano a Bryn y apretarla con el temblor de alguien que se encuentra con un antiguo matón por primera vez en años.

—Emrys.

—Nash.

Bryn no sonrió, no parpadeó, no mostró nada más que cautela y evaluación, estudiando a Merlín con la mirada, de arriba abajo, notando los vaqueros cutres, con agujeros en las rodillas y muy usados, la camiseta negra desteñida con una imagen borrosa del logo de una banda que se había hundido hacía al menos una década, las Converse llenas de arañazos, aunque en realidad eran las más nuevas que tenía, pues las había comprado hacia tres años en un R&R cuando el último par se había caído a pedazos a pesar de la cinta adhesiva que les había puesto. Cuando hubo terminado, Bryn decidió que Merlín cumplía el criterio, soltó su cerveza en la mesa negra y se metió en el reservado al lado de Freya, con un brazo sobre los hombros de esta con la posesiva familiaridad de haberlo hecho un millón de veces.

—¿Qué tal la vida?—preguntó Bryn.

—No me quejo—dijo Merlín, la mano le tembló un poco cuando fue a coger la cerveza, e hizo una mueca. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque la cerveza era tóxica, y que no tenía nada que ver con los recuerdos de Bryn y sus amigos pegándole de niño. No debería importarle ya; para empezar, estaba bastante seguro de que ahora podría con Bryn, incluso sin magia.

—¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que hace todo el mundo—dijo Bryn antes de beberse la asquerosa cerveza como si fuera maná.

—Siempre hay alguien que lo tiene peor que yo—dijo Merlín.

—¿Y cómo de mal lo tienes tú?—preguntó Bryn, con la mirada fija, midiendo, inteligente, como si en algún momento entre dejar la escuela y salir de la cárcel alguien le hubiera dado un cerebro. Era desconcertante—. ¿No terminaste la uni?

Merlín asintió con la cabeza. No tenía sentido mentir sobre el tema, ya que no era difícil meter su nombre en Google, pero, más allá de eso, la mayor parte de su trabajo era secreto clasificado y él había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en lo que respectaba a Internet el día en que se había alistado.

—Sep.

—¿Trabajo?

—Alguna cosilla por aquí y por allá. Lo que puedo encontrar—dijo Merlín, encogiendo un hombro. Cada vez más tenía la sensación de que era muy buena idea que no hubiera mencionado el ejército, pero no podía contar con que Bryn no lo descubriera de todas formas.

—¿Cómo es que no seguiste a Will al ejército?—preguntó Bryn, casi como si le leyera la mente.

Merlín oyó todas las señales de alarma saltar y levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a Freya mirando a Bryn con preocupación, atónita, y para pillar una pequeña sonrisa en la boca de Bryn, la que tenía cuando estaba seguro de que había pillado a alguien.

—Lo hice—dijo Merlín, aunque había sido más bien al revés, a no ser que oyeras la versión de Will de la historia.

—¿Y?

Merlín se echó para atrás en el asiento y consiguió soltar una risilla triste antes de señalarse a sí mismo, delgaducho, flacucho, rasgos exagerados por los pantalones estrechos y la camiseta de más de una década.

—¿Te parece que tengo madera para el ejército?

—Ni en tu mejor día—dijo Freya entre risas.

—Entonces, ¿no salió bien?—preguntó Bryn, y Merlín escondió su asentimiento con otro doloroso trago del líquido ambarino que se hacía pasar por cerveza. Bryn vio su expresión y se rió.

—Sí, cuesta un poco acostumbrarse.

—Y yo que pensaba que la cerveza americana era mala—dijo Merlín, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? A ver, has oído lo que Freya tenía que decir—dijo Bryn, mirando a Freya un segundo—. ¿Qué te parece?

Merlín dudó. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y se rió, con los codos otra vez en la mesa.

—Suena como la misma mierda de patio de colegio, ya sabes, la basura esa que solías soltar mientras yo hacía migas con el suelo después de que me lo presentaras a puñetazos.

La risa de Bryn carecía de humor.

—¿Me guardas rencor por eso, tío? Éramos niños.

Merlín se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de “Así es la vida” con las manos.

—¿Vas a llevarme al baño, meterme la cabeza dentro y tirar de la cadena? ¿En qué han cambiado las cosas desde entonces?

Bryn se inclinó hacia delante, amenazador, pero había una sonrisa amistosa (tan amistosa como podía ser una sonrisa de Bryn) en sus labios.

—Porque ahora es de verdad, tío. Todo de lo que hablaba entonces, es real, y está pasando. La mierda de civilización en la que vivimos ahora va a caerse a pedazos, a lo bestia, y nosotros somos los que vamos a sobrevivir. Estaremos en el poder entonces. Tendremos el control. No me digas que no quieres estar arriba por una vez.

——Venga, entonces—dijo Merlín, negando con la cabeza—. Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué yo? No tengo nada. Sin conexiones, sin dinero, apenas un par de documentos para probar que existo. Y no soy como…

Señaló a Freya.

—Exactamente por eso, Emrys. No tienes mucho, pero entiendes de qué va el tema porque lo llevas en la sangre, ¿eh? Además, has estado por toda Europa, ¿no? Has visto mundo. Conoces a gente. Puedes pasar el mensaje. 

—El gran chico de los recados—dijo Merlín, soltando una risotada—. Sí, para eso fui a la uni. Es el trabajo de mis sueños.

—Ahora no es que tengas trabajo, ¿no?—señaló Bryn, y Merlín se encogió de hombros otra vez, aceptando la derrota—. Además, no sería mucho tiempo. Quizá un año, o menos. Te he buscado en internet, tío. Tienes buenas credenciales. ¿Telecomunicaciones y encriptación? Eso podría ser útil, si queremos acabar con el orden establecido. Si te portas bien con nosotros, nos portaremos bien contigo.

—Un año, ¿eh?—Merlín volvió a coger la cerveza, la miró un segundo y la volvió a dejar, tras pensárselo mejor, lo que al parecer divirtió mucho a Bryn—. ¿Sabes qué? Ya he escuchado eso antes. Estoy harto de los trabajos de mierda de 14 horas al día, salario mínimo y cubículo que no van a ninguna parte. No voy a empezar desde abajo. Si me necesitas, empiezo desde arriba.

—Esto no es una entrevista de trabajo, Emrys—dijo Bryn con un gesto duro, y Freya hizo un ruidito lastimero. Merlín levantó la mirada y vio que estaba tensa—. Te unes o no. Y si es que no…

Dejó la frase sin terminar con la amenaza de alguien que sabe cómo amenazar de verdad y Merlín notó cómo se le cerraba la garganta.

—No he dicho eso—dijo. La voz de salió como un chillido audible que satisfizo los instintos de matón de Bryn y que no hizo nada por reforzarle la autoestima a Merlín—. Solo digo que no soy un predicador de pueblo. ¿Quieres a un portavoz? No soy el hombre que buscas. Puedo hablar con la gente, claro, tantear el terreno, pero…

Negó con la cabeza.

—Veo que has encontrado tus huevos, pero aun eres un pringado—dijo Bryn. Sonrió, con una sonrisa desagradable y oscura, como en los viejos tiempos—. No has cambiado mucho, ¿verdad?

Merlín miró a Freya

—Supongo que no.

Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que parecieron horas, pero que apenas fue un minuto.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Emrys?

Merlín no contestó en un rato. Miró a la cerveza y no levantó la mirada antes de contestar.

—Quiero ser útil.

Eso pareció relajar las cosas un poco, porque Bryn resopló y Freya estiró la mano para coger la de Merlín y apretar en lo que se suponía tenía que ser consuelo, pero que más bien le rompió la mano.

—¿Tienes ordenador?

—Uno que necesita una actualización a lo bestia, pero sí—dijo Merlín. Bryn se quedó callado, pensativo, hasta que al final habló.

—Vale. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Decidiremos un sitio dónde enviarte documentos. Freya te mandará los detalles. Cada cierto tiempo te enviaremos trabajo que hacer. Algo de información que queramos que consigas para nosotros. Tecnologías que descodificar. Lo que sea. Entonces, en un año, quizá antes si todo va bien, estás dentro del todo. 

Merlín se mordió el labio. Era demasiado fácil. No entendía por qué Bryn tenía tantas ganas de metérselo en el bolsillo, pero, la verdad, Merlín era conocido. Bryn tenía razón, Merlín no había cambiado mucho. Todavía era delgado, callado, respetuoso, pero solo porque estaba hablando con Bryn, que solía pegarle cuando era un crío, que le robaba el dinero de la comida, que lo siguió a casa una vez y le robó la bici. Y eso en las semanas buenas.

Lo que Bryn no sabía era que Merlín solo mantenía la cabeza baja, se escondía detrás de Will cuando este estaba cerca, porque tenía que hacerlo. No quería llamar la atención, y aún así lo había hecho. No quería defenderse porque eso haría que todo fuera peor, así que no se había defendido. Pero podía hacerlo, podía pegar tan fuerte como cualquiera… si estuviera dispuesto a mostrar su magia.

No lo había estado, entonces. Y seguía sin estarlo ahora.

—Vale—dijo Merlín, con una risilla—. Lo que sea. No voy a estar aguantando la respiración.

Bryn hizo un hidalgo con el resto de la cerveza y el vaso dio un golpe contra la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar el vaso de Merlín y derramar el contenido. Merlín apartó la mano, pero le salpicó de todas formas y, por alguna razón, el gestó colocó una sonrisilla en los labios de Bryn, que se inclinó hacia delante para hablar.

—Sé que hemos tenido nuestros malos rollos en el pasado, pero el pasado es el pasado, Emrys. Freya responde por ti, dice que te portaste bien con ella, y  yo sé que eres de los de mantener la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada, ¿no?

Merlín asintió en silencio.

—Esto es real. Está pasando. Quieres estar en el lado correcto cuando las cosas se pongan feas para todo el mundo menos nosotros. Así que haz lo que te digamos y todo irá bien. Cuidaremos de ti.

Merlín asintió otra vez.

—Pero, lo de los mensajes. Me voy de la isla la semana que viene. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recogerlos?

Freya susurró al oído a Bryn con entusiasmo, ya fuera para decirle algo o para recordarle algo que ya sabía, porque la sonrisa de Bryn se volvió menos aterradora y más reconfortante.

—Genial. Es mejor que te sigas moviendo. Así será más difícil seguirte la pista.

Merlín parecía dudoso, pero Bryn se acercó y le dio un golpe en el brazo con suficiente fuerza para casi tirarlo de asiento.

—Alegra esa cara, tío. Confía en mí. No dejaré que te pasa nada. De hecho, como gesto de buena fe, te voy a decir algo que te va a salvar la vida.

—¿El qué?

—Estamos a punto de tener una fiestecilla, aquí y ahora. Va a ser muy rollo Edad de Piedra. Quieres salir con vida, te largas ya.

Merlín frunció el ceño. Miró a Freya, vacilante, pero Freya estaba tan contenta que casi parecía brillar como las luces del Distrito Rojo, con una enorme sonrisa, ojos muy abiertos y un asentimiento de cabeza alentador, apenas parecía capaz de contener la emoción.

—Tienes que irte, Merlín. Es más seguro. No tienes…—Su sonrisa era un poco nerviosa mientras hacía un pequeño gesto hacia sí misma.

Magia.

Merlín no tenía “magia”. Casi se rió.

Miró hacia la multitud, a los chulos que pensaban que estaban en su salsa, a los turistas que no sabían en la que se habían metido, a los locales arreglados para salir que merodeaban por las esquinas, estudiando a la multitud como si fuera su parque particular. Estaban tapando con el cuerpo lo que hacía la gente que tenían detrás; gente que movía los labios, que hacía gestos con las manos, cuyos ojos parecían brillar ya rojos en la penumbra, ya negros en la luz, y la magia que surgía era brutal, violenta, dañina.

La magia de Merlín retrocedió.

—Venga, Merlín—dijo Freya, alentadora, cogiéndolo de la muñeca y estirándole del brazo como si esperara sacarlo de allí—. Te llamaré, te lo prometo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Freya?

— Dentro de un año, si sigues con nosotros, te lo enseño yo mismo, Emrys—dijo Bryn, y Merlín notó que el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia y que ya era hora de irse—. Como he dicho, lárgate.

Merlín se deslizó hasta salir del reservado.

—Sí. Vale. Ok. Nos… ya sabes.

Fue Freya quien lo empujó hacia la puerta del club, Freya quien le dio la espalda y fue a unirse a los demás en la pista de baile, Freya la que alzó los brazos y empezó a saltar al ritmo de la música, con el cuerpo perfilado en las luces parpadeantes de discoteca, gracia y magia. Estaba increíble, hermosa, libre, como debería haber sido de joven, sin preocupaciones ni ansiedad.

Fue difícil apartar la mirada de Freya, de la magia que giraba a su alrededor con la espiral peligrosa de algo que estaba a punto de desatarse, pero Merlín lo consiguió, apartándose de la mesa con toda la intención de seguir la advertencia de Bryn al pie de la letra y largarse, con Arturo, de allí.

Probablemente no se suponía que tuviera que ver cómo Bryn apartaba la mirada de Freya un momento y miraba a través de la masa de gente para hacer contacto visual con alguien y dedicarle un asentimiento de cabeza, al puro estilo de los asentimientos que hacían mafiosos de Hollywood a la gente que empleaban, e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, inclinando la cabeza, invitador.

Merlín bajó la cabeza, fingiendo no darse cuenta y, cuando volvió a mirar, Bryn volvía a prestar toda su atención a la pista de baila, mirando a Freya bailar, y se estaba moviendo hacia algunos de los otros hombres que había en la habitación, hombres que asintieron y le dieron la bienvenida a su grupo, y Merlín supo que había conseguido que se olvidaran de él.

 Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Arturo.

Arturo ya no estaba sentado en la mesa con el otro tipo (menos mal, Merlín tenía un muy mal presentimiento en ese momento), pero el tipo aun estaba ahí, mirando el espectáculo mientras fingía no estar mirando. Una burbuja de pánico empezó a agobiarle, y se abrió paso entre la masa de gente, intentando fingir que no estaba buscando a nadie, como si se estuviera dirigiendo de manera casual hacia…

¡Ahí!

Arturo estaba volviendo el bar, con una pinta en ambas manos, ceñudo y nada contento, la mandíbula apretada porque la multitud que tenía delante se había empezado a mover hacia la pista de baile donde se estaba reuniendo todo el mundo. Los de la zona iban a raudales en la otra dirección; los turistas que no tenían ni idea de lo que iba el tema se movían con la multitud. Tenía que haber alguna forma de decirle a Arturo que era hora de irse sin ser demasiado obvio.

La masa de gente eligió ese momento para volverse más densa y Merlín soltó un gruñido cuando alguien le dio un golpe, pero consiguió pasar al lado de un hombre, y otro, y se agachó para adelantar a una chica con un peinado medio mohawk. La multitud lo obligaba a cambiar de dirección y a dirigirse hacia Arturo, lo que no le importaba, y con una plegaria interna para que Arturo no lo matara ahí y ahora, le dio un golpe en el hombro.

La cerveza, ese horrible sucedáneo de cerveza, de los dos espumosos vasos llenos le goteo por la camisa, los pantalones, y le cayó en los zapatos y por el suelo.

Arturo abrió muchos los ojos, indignado.

—¡Serás idiota!—soltó, lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera por encima de la música.

El golpe hizo que Merlín rebotara hacia atrás. Alguien lo empujó otra vez hacia Arturo para tener otra ronda, y esta vez las cervezas que Arturo llevaba se cayeron y dieron contra el suelo, donde rebotaron porque el vaso no era de cristal y de verdad, solo lo parecía, y Arturo cogió a Merlín.

—¡Sal de aquí ya!—dijo le dijo Merlín al oído, y supo que Arturo lo había oído, porque entrecerró los ojos, un segundo, y fuera lo que fuera que fuese a salir de su boca no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, Arturo le dio un empujón a Merlín, hacia delante, hacia la entrada.

—¡Jodido imbécil! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta camisa?

—Lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡La lavaré!—Merlín levantó las manos para defenderse cuando Arturo se acercó a él.

—¿En serio? Pero serás capullo, joder. ¿Lavarla? ¡Esto es seda! ¡No podrás quitar la mancha! ¡Me has jodido la camisa!

Merlín dejó de andar y se puso a gritarle a Arturo.

—¡Ya he dicho que lo siento, idiota! ¿Qué coño quieres? ¿Una libra de carne?

La expresión de Arturo se oscureció hasta dar miedo, con la barbilla bajada como un toro a punto de cargar.

—¡Te la voy a coger directa del culo!

Merlín abrió mucho los ojos, a su pesar, y corrió hacia la salida, a tropezones, mirando hacia atrás una vez, al cruzar la calle, para ver a Arturo en la puerta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, tocándose todo el cuerpo, camiseta y pantalones mojados, buscando algo.

Estaba dando un buen espectáculo, también, arrugando la frente otra vez con indignación renovada. Merlín empezó a correr en cuanto Arturo gritó.

—¡El muy capullo me ha robado la cartera!

ooOOoo

Fue fácil pillar a Merlín. Dejó de correr a un bloque de distancia, justo al pasar la esquina, una vez estaba fuera de la vista del Lockdown y de cualquiera que pudiera estar vigilándolo.

Arturo nunca había pensado que Merlín fuera tan paranoico.

—¿Qué coño estabas haciendo ahí?—siseó Arturo—. ¿Sabes con quién estabas hablando?

—Qué más das. ¿Dónde tienes el coche?

—Por allí—dijo Arturo, frunciendo el ceño e intentando entender a un Merlín nervioso que no hacía contacto visual y seguía mirando por encima de Arturo para ver si alguien los seguía.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué pasa?

Ojos azul brillante como zafiros enmarcados en oro miraron a Arturo por fin. Había confusión, determinación e incertidumbre, como si Merlín supiera que tenía que hacer algo, pero no supiera si debía o incluso si podía. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido, así que Arturo le cogió del brazo y lo sacudió una vez, dos, esperando que así se soltaran las palabras que Merlín tenía atragantadas.

Merlín parecía frágil en sus manos, pero las sacudidas parecieron ayudar.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuándo me has preguntado si podía reconocer la magia cuando la veía?—Merlín habló a trompicones, a toda prisa, sin hacer contacto visual.

—¿Sí?

Merlín hizo un gesto que le dio a Arturo en el hombro y señalaba hacia la zona donde estaba el Lockdown.

—¡Eso es magia!

Arturo no podía ver el Lockdown desde ahí, pero se giró para mirar de todas formas, aun sujetando con fuerza a Merlín, que seguía temblado. No tenía claro si Merlín se soltaría y saldría corriendo o si le colapsaría encima.

—Merlín…

—Coge el coche. No vuelvas dentro. Ni lo pienses. Solo coge el coche y vete.

Arturo frunció el ceño.

—Estaba con alguien…

La alarma le puso a Merlín los ojos como platos.

—Bueno, ¡él no estaba contigo! ¡Es uno de ellos, Arturo! ¡NOM!

—¿Qué?—Arturo desvió la mirada hacia un lado, notando cómo se le fruncía el ceño y un breve y gélido golpe de confusión y traición le recorría la espalda. Miró por encima del hombro (joder, la paranoia de Merlín se le estaba pegando), pero no había nadie. ¿Por qué le mandaría Olaf a un miembro conocido del NOM para darle información?

A menos que en realidad estuviera infiltrado, a pesar de lo que Edwin le había dicho. O. A menos que no fuera miembro conocido del NOM. Era un agente doble, y Olaf no tenía ni idea. Pero eso no explicaba cómo lo sabía Merlín.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Porque he visto a Bryn asentir con la cabeza hacia él.

Arturo se relajó un poco.

—¿Esas son tus pruebas? ¿Un movimiento de cabeza?

—Tú no conoces a Bryn—siseó Merlín.

—¿Y tú sí?

Merlín se pasó la mano por la frente, un gesto claro de no tenemos tiempo para esto, y se acercó un paro más a Arturo; estaban tan cerca que podía notar el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo a pesar de la total falta de protección contra los elementos, tan cerca que podía oler la cerveza en su aliento y el persistente olor de la pastilla de jabón en su piel.

—¡Fuimos juntos al colegio! ¡Es el que iba por ahí parloteando sobre el NOM como si se acabara de meter en una secta! ¡Del tipo de los que te escupen en la cara, te dan una paliza que casi te mata y te atan en medio del puto patio totalmente desnudo en medio del puto invierno, Arturo! ¡Sí, asintió con la cabeza! ¡Él no asiente con la cabeza, coño!

Arturo lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir, medio intimidado, medio enfurecido por ese vistazo a la infancia de Merlín, porque esa descripción no podía ser otra cosa, y volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Seguro—dijo Merlín, en voz baja, en calma, y el dorado que le rodeaba el azul de los ojos brilló.

—¿Magia? ¿Están haciendo magia ahí dentro?—preguntó Arturo, y Merlín asintió—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—No lo sé, Arturo. No lo sé. Solo sé…— Hubo un brillo de entendimiento repentino en los ojos de Merlín, como si por fin entendiera lo que estaba pasando, y se puso muy pálido, incluso más de lo normal, y Arturo pensó que se iba a desmayar, así que lo cogió con más fuerza, pero Merlín negó y tragó saliva—. Solo sé que no es cambiar el color del vestido de las chicas o escribir cosas con laser, ni dibujar mariposas en el aire. Es peor. Mucho peor.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera contestar, Merlín le cogió de la camiseta.

—No vayas, Arturo. Que ni se te ocurra. Sé que quieres verlo con tus propios ojos, pero esta vez no. Por favor, no.

—Vale, vale. —Arturo buscó en el bolsillo y sacó el móvil antes de darse cuenta de que no sabía qué iba a hacer con él—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Merlín dejó caer todo su peso en un pie, luego en el otro, y vuelta a empezar, la indecisión arruinando su expresión, plácida por lo demás.

—No seas idiota, Merlín—dijo Arturo, asustado, muy asustado de repente, de que Merlín fuera a meterse ahí dentro él solo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera eso y conseguir que lo mataran; Arturo no podía permitir eso—. No va a ser seguro para ti tampoco meterte ahí dentro.

Al mismo tiempo, se moría por llamar a alguien, a quien fuera, pero ¿a quién podía llamar en una emergencia mágica? No era como si la policía tuviera un escuadrón especial anti-magia, y podía imaginarse cómo iría una llamada al 999.

Policía. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

Hola, estoy en la puerta del club Lockdown, ¿lo conoce? No, no me sé los nombres de las calles. Probablemente lo pueda encontrar en el directorio. Como sea, hay algunas brujas ahí dentro…no, espere, brujas no, alguien me ha dicho que las brujas no hacen ese tipo de magia, y…

¿Señor? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

No, no, claro que no, tienen que enviar a la caballería, sirenas y eso, porque mi amigo me ha dicho que hay magia mala ahí ahora mismo y que la gente va a salir herida, y que es todo horrible…

Sonaba completamente ridículo, incluso en su cabeza. También estaba la molesta pregunta de por qué estaba tan dispuesto a creer a Merlín, para empezar, pero todo se reducía a que creía en Merlín, y eso era lo que importaba. 

Hizo una mueca, odiando su sensación de impotencia, de no ser capaz de ayudar, de no saber qué hacer. Lo peor era que Merlín había intentado enseñarle, y Arturo había intentado escuchar, pero casi todo le había sonado tan absurdo e increíble que era como revivir una de sus clases de literatura: entraba por un oído y salía por el otro, con los conceptos mínimos quedándose en su mente el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera escribir en el examen las gilipolleces suficientes para poder aprobar. Deseaba haber prestado más atención.

—Ya, tienes razón—dijo Merlín, con voz tranquila pero desesperada, aun preocupado—. Vale, mira, no pueden vernos juntos, luego te cuento por qué, te lo prometo. Voy a coger el metro una parada y nos vemos allí, ¿vale?

Arturo soltó a Merlín lentamente y lo señaló con un dedo.

—No vas a largarte, ¿no?

—No, no. Estaré ahí. Pero… tú no te acerques al Lockdown, ¿vale?

Arturo asintió, Merlín asintió, y ambos anduvieron hacia atrás despacio. Arturo no quería perder de vista a Merlín porque era, en fin, Merlín, y era propenso a meterse en todo tipo de problemas si Arturo no le echaba un ojo. Se tropezó con el bordillo, consiguió no caerse y, cuando volvió a mirar, Merlín se había girado, con las manos en los bolsillos, demasiado delgado y expuesto al frío en esa endeble camiseta que llevaba y los vaqueros ajustados que podrían haber sido leggins, los hombros subidos hasta las orejas mientras se dirigía a la estación de metro más cercana.

El teléfono le sonó en la mano y lo contestó sin mirar quién era.

—¿Qué coño, Arturo?—Era Edwin. Arturo hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué eres, estúpido? Te acabo de decir que parecía que al tipo lo estaban intentando atraer al NOM un par de originales, y tú vas y lo sigues.

—Quería información—dijo Arturo, tras dudar un microsegundo—. Lo seguí, pero…

—Serás capullo—dijo Edwin.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Lo he perdido de todas formas. 

—¿Vas a volver al club?—peguntó Edwin, y Arturo no sabía si era la advertencia de Merlín resonándole en los oídos o su propio sistema de alarma, pero se puso tenso y miró a su alrededor mientras volvía hacia el Lockdown. 

—No, ya ha sido suficiente por una noche. El tipo me tiró dos pintas encima, y doy asco. Estoy bastante seguro de que esa cerveza es lo suficientemente fuerte para desintegrar la camisa, y no me apetece volver a casa enseñando pecho.

—¿Vas a irte ahora?—preguntó Edwin. Hubo una pausa, y añadió—Querías saber cosas sobre ellos, ¿no? Bueno, pues hay más.

—Hablaremos en otro momento.

—No puedo prometerte estar por aquí en otro momento—dijo Edwin, con un tono dulce asqueroso, como un chorro de miel que le recorrió la espina dorsal. A Arturo se le revolvió el estómago—. El momento es ahora. Nos sea nenaza, ¿y qué si tienes la camisa mojada? Ajo y agua.

—¿Aún estás en el club?

—No, estoy en la puerta, buscándote.

Arturo giró la esquina y, en efecto, ahí estaba Edwin, justo en medio de la carretera desierta. La cola para entrar había desaparecido, no se veía a los gorilas por ninguna parte y las puertas de acero estaban cerradas.

La alarma de su cabeza empezó a sonar más fuerte. Arturo se escondió en la esquina, evitando que lo vieran.

—Ya voy. Pero, joder, en el club hay mucho ruido. ¿No hay otro sitio al que podamos ir?

—Te espero aquí—dijo Edwin, y colgó sin responder a su pregunta.

Joder.

Tenía el coche a una manzana, pasado el Lockdown. Podría dar todo un rodeo y evitar a Edwin por completo, pero eso lo haría sospechar, y si de verdad era del NOM, pensando que estaba infiltrado, se preguntaría por qué Arturo no había aparecido. Arturo sacó la pistola del tobillo, se la metió en el pantalón, en la espalda, convenientemente escondida por la camisa. Entonces, como Uther Pendragón no había criado a un idiota, puso en llamada rápida a la persona más cercana a la que conocía, Merlín, y se metió el móvil en el bolsillo, con el dedo preparado en el botón de llamar por si acaso necesitaba ayuda.

Giró la esquina y sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia los lados y respirando profundamente como si acabara de pegarse una carrera y poniendo cara de enfado y decepción, lo que no sería raro en la expresión de cualquier tipo al que le hubieran hecho trampas en una pelea. Caminó hacia Edwin, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado. Llamaré a Olaf por la mañana.

—Pero…

 —Llámame cuando tengas tiempo, quedaremos otra vez—dijo Arturo, y apenas había pasado por al lado de Edwin cuando este se colocó a su lado con velocidad sobrenatural y le colocó una pistola en la garganta. Arturo empezó a retorcerse, a reaccionar, a apartar la pistola con un bloqueo de Krav Maga marca Morowitz, pero Edwin dijo algo gutural y seco; de repente Arturo no podía moverse.

Apenas podía respirar. Había algo que le pegaba los brazos al pecho. No estaña paralizado, aún podía girar el cuerpo un poco, y se movió, para apretar el botón de llamada de su teléfono con sonido ahogado para disimular el movimiento.

—¿Qué…?

Arturo esperó desesperado que Merlín lo cogiera. Entonces se acordó de que Merlín se dirigía al metro, donde la cobertura era cuanto menos irregular, y perdió la esperanza.

—Cállate—le ladró Edwin—. Me imaginaba que me lo pondrías difícil.

Edwin le apretó el brazo y las ataduras que lo mantenían inmóvil, ataduras invisibles, que no podía ver, que era magia y que eran imposibles, que no deberían ser reales, se soltaron lo suficiente para que pudiera andar a trompicones, como si estuviera enrollado en maroma, desde el pecho hasta los tobillos.

—Muévete, ¿quieres? Llegamos tarde.

—¿Tarde a qué? ¿Qué coño está pasando?—Arturo vio el golpe venir, y se preparó, girando la cabeza cuando Edwin usó la culera de la pistola para pegarle.

ooOOoo

Lo primero que hizo Merlín fue enviarle un mensaje a Will.

Si Freya o Bryn preguntan, dejé el ejército hace tiempo y no me has visto, te explico luego

Ya casi estaba en las escaleras para bajar al metro cuando se le ocurrió algo muy importante. Tendría que haberle dicho a Arturo que le dieran al coche, que ya lo recogerían, y que salieran de ahí de inmediato.

En lugar de eso, había dejado que Arturo anduviera solo por los alrededor del Lockdown. Como el idiota que Arturo siempre le decía que era. Esperaba, esperaba de verdad, que Arturo hubiera aparcado bien lejos del Lockdown, que no hubiera tenido que acercarse al edificio para nada.

No podía creérselo. Qué imbécil era. Merlín se dio un golpe en la frente. Así es cómo Freya mantenía al monstruo bajo control: Bryn la estaba alimentando mediante el control del ambiente, dejándola bailar en un espacio de magia que le aletargaba los sentidos y hacía que todo estuviera bien, porque, cuando se despertara, no habría matado a nadie.

Que ella supiera.

Merlín tenía que hacer algo. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Y qué podía hacer? Había notado suficiente magia en el edificio para ahogarlo. Una parte era de Bryn, otra de Freya, pero el resto venía de media docena de personas que estaban levantando escudos para evitar que la gente se fuera del club, para tenerlos tranquilos y dóciles, para que pudieran llevarlos a todos como corderos al matadero solo porque Freya no había escuchado a Merlín hacía todos esos años y no había aprendido a controlar a su monstruo.

Dios, Dios, Dios.

Merlín andaba de un lado para otro e intentó parecer tranquilo cuando un coche de policía le pasó por al lado, cambiando de dirección y yendo hacia las escaleras. Si no se hubiera estado retorciendo las manos con lo completamente absurda que había sido la última hora, lo hacía ahora como si fueran toallas estrujadas, y no iba a parar hasta que saliera de la próxima estación y viera a Arturo sano y salvo esperándolo.

El andén estaba casi desierto. Había una pareja de chavales haciendo su mejor imitación de gemelos siameses con la mala suerte de estar unidos por los labios. También había un hombre de negocios con su traje, corbata floja y pinta de agobiado, y Merlín no pudo evitar pensar que el hombre no lucía el traje la mitad de lo que Arturo lucía los suyos. Había un par de obreros con pinta de brutos al final del andén, pechos como barriles sobresaliéndoles de camisetas demasiado pequeñas, el pelo empezando a ser gris y la nariz enrojecida, anticipando lo que se tomarían en el próximo bar.

A Merlín le sonó el móvil. Casi se le cayó con las prisas de sacarlos del bolsillo, casi lo perdió en las vías. El nombre en la pantalla hizo que se la parara el corazón.

—¡Arturo!

Pero nadie le contestó al otro lado de la línea y el corazón, pesado como una piedra ahora que no estaba palpitando, se le cayó a los pies y se rompió.

—¿Arturo?

Podía oír voces apagadas, distantes. Merlín respiró aliviado. Arturo debía de haberle dado un golpe al móvil y haber marcado su número por error, aunque lo improbable de la explicación era demasiado grande como para calcularlo. Dudó entre colgar y seguir escuchando, solo para tener algo que lo ligara a Arturo hasta que lo viera en la siguiente parada.

—… que me lo pondrías difícil.

Hubo una pausa y… Merlín frunció el ceño. No había sonado a Arturo.

——Muévete, ¿quieres? Llegamos tarde.

—¿Tarde a qué? ¿Qué coño está pasando?

Merlín se quedó de piedra, con los ojos como platos. Era la voz de Arturo, forzada, sin aliento, resollando y reverberante, como si se estuviera ahogando. No hubo respuesta, al menos no en seguida, solo sonido de pelea, pies arrastrándose y una maldición.

—¿Querías saber cosas sobre el NOM? Bueno, pues ahora vas a saber esas cosas, cara a cara y en directo—dijo la segunda voz.

—Estás con ellos, cabrón—soltó Arturo, pero no tenía fuerza en la voz. Solo respiraciones pesadas y cortas, como si se estuviera ahogando.

¡Arturo, Arturo! 

Merlín soltó un grito ahogado y miró a su alrededor, desesperado. No tenía ni idea de cómo había salido del andén, cómo había subido las escaleras, pero ahí estaba. Corrió, ciego, desesperado, aterrado, sujetando el móvil contra la oreja, lamentando que esa fuera su única conexión con Arturo, y lo frágil que era.

—Aún no. Pronto—. Las pequeñas pausas eran como el silbido de una bomba nuclear cayendo a gran altura—. Los estoy protegiendo, ¿sabes? Me ocupo de la gente como tú, que hace demasiadas preguntas. Me ocupo de que los titiriteros no descubran demasiado sobre nosotros. Ya se enterarán de todo cuando sea el momento, cuando estemos preparados…

—¿Preparados para qué?

—¿No te encantaría saberlo?

Otra pausa, esta vez larga y desgarradora, se llenó de sonidos de pelea y arrastre.

—No tiene sentido que te resistas—dijo la otra voz—. No puedes con esto. Estas totalmente bajo mi control.

De repente se oyó un jadeo, un sonido de queja, un gruñido dolorido. Lo siguió el sonido de algo sólido golpeando algo blando, y Arturo gritó de dolor.

¡Arturo! Joder, te dije que note acercaras a él, al club…

Merlín no estaba lejos. No podía estar lejos. Pero lo mismo habría sido estar en la otra punta del mundo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que podía hacer por Arturo en ese momento. Corrió más deprisa, con las piernas ardiendo y trastabillando en las rallas de la acera y los huecos de la carretera. Oyó más ruidos de pelea en el teléfono y no puedo evitar intentar darle fuerzas a Arturo.

Sigue luchando. Sigue luchando. Ya casi estoy.

Hubo otro gruñido. Merlín no sabía si era de Arturo o del otro tipo. Se oyeron pasos desiguales y un golpe seco.

—Puto traidor—dijo Arturo, ronco.

—No te atrevas a llamarme traidor. ¿Ves esto? ¿Lo ves? ¿Esto es lo que consigo a cambio de diez años de servicio a la Corona? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes qué coño les pasó a mis padres? Se suponía que estarían protegidos, ambos. ¿Qué recibieron a cambio de su trabajo? Los mataron. A ambos. Puto Niederman…

—¿Olaf? ¿Qué tiene—Un jadeo profundo y pesado lo interrumpió—…él que ver con esto?

—Trabajaba con ellos. Los dejó en la estacada. Entonces se convirtió en mi entrenador—dijo la otra voz—. ¡Esto! ¡Esto es todo culpa suya! ¡Y nunca se va a curar!

Merlín se acordó del hombre con el que Arturo se había sentado. Se acordaba a pesar de la poca luz. Podía visualizar sus cicatrices mentalmente. No sabía quién era Olaf, pero al otro hombre parecía ponerle la idea de vengarse.

—Eres mi revancha, el chico de oro. Te ha estado alabando toda tu puta vida y yo he tenido que escucharlo. Después de todo lo que he hecho por él…

Merlín oyó un hechizo por el teléfono, palabras en voz baja, graves y guturales. Fuera lo que fuera que el hechizo debía hacer, lo interrumpió un golpe.

Otro sonido de algo arrastrado. Más pelea. La lucha parecía menos fuerte ahora, como si lo que fuera que esta sujetando a Arturo hubiera gastado toda su energía y no le quedara mucho más con lo que luchar. Todo se quedó en silencio de golpe, tras un sonido metálico que reverberó. Pasos alejándose, un jadeo, luchando por coger aire.

—Joder. Das demasiados problemas para lo que vales.

No hubo respuesta.

Arturo. ¡Arturo!

Merlín daría un riñón para escuchar a Arturo en ese momento, pero este no hizo ni un solo sonido. Merlín no podía ni oírlo respirar. 

Y por fin, por fin, Merlín había llegado, estaba en la carretera en la puerta del Lockdown. Estaba totalmente desierta. La puerta del club estaba cerrada, las farolas parpadeaban, un golpe de viento lanzó un montón de periódicos y papeles de comida basura por la calle. No había ni rastro de Arturo. Ni rastro del hombre de la cicatriz.

Merlín se pegó el teléfono a la oreja, pero no se oía nada. Ningún sonido. Solo algún gruñido o arañazo.

Miró al Lockdown.

El miedo le revolvió el estómago, pero la rabia pura lo ahuyentó. Su propia magia le rugía en los oídos, cosquilleaba en la piel e hizo que las luces parpadeantes se apagaran del todo un momento, para volver a encenderse de golpe con luz brillante como el sol.

No le importaban los turistas, pues deberían haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para no salir de fiesta por la parte más chunga de la ciudad. No le importaban los del NOM, con sus fantasiosos delirios de grandeza. Decididamente, no le importaba Bryn, que era el mayor capullo abusón del universo y que no podía evitar hacer daño a la gente cuando le venía bien y aprovecharse de todo el mundo. Y de repente, de repente, no le importaba Freya. Todo lo responsable por ella que se había sentido de niño desapareció con el sonido de cadenas haciéndose añicos por acción del hielo frío. Merlín había intentado ayudarla. Freya no quería su ayuda. Se había cavado su propia tumba.

Si le hacía daño a Arturo, el propio Merlín la iba a meter en ella.

Merlín anduvo hasta las sólidas puertas de metal. Apartó la mano de golpe ante la corriente eléctrica de los escudos, que formaban una barricada alrededor del local. Apretó y rasgó ele escudo mágico con un golpe cortante de magia, listo para recibir a una horda de hechiceros enfadados en el momento que notaran el escudo roto.

Pero no hubo reacción alguna. Vio cómo el escudo se arreglaba solo.

Merlín agarró el manillar, lo giró, intentando abrir antes de que el escudo terminara de repararse.

Cerrada con llave. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. 

Joder.

Solo en el puto mundo moderno se le ocurriría a alguien cerrar la puerta con llave cuando había un escudo mágico que podría parar un ariete de asedio.

Con el escudo rasgado podría oír la música. El DJ no había parado en ningún momento de poner el tecno a todo volumen, probablemente para ahogar los gritos si el escudo fallaba, para evitar que la gente de la zona se oliera algo al salir a dar una vuelta tardía con sus terrier blancos purasangre o su cachorrito y llamara a la policía.

Merlín estaba a punto de hacer saltar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Oía música dentro.

No había oído nada por teléfono. Si Arturo estuviera dentro…

Merlín se alejó del edificio, dando un repaso a las calles. No se los veía por ningún lado.

Arturo. Arturo, ¿dónde estás?

Y lo supo.

Corrió a lo largo de todo el edificio. Llegó a la esquina y se metió en el callejón. Vio un cubo de basura molido y golpeado que parecía haber recibido un par de abolladuras nuevas. Se oían gruñidos en la distancia, y con el baño de la luz de las farolas que tenía detrás, bajo el brillo naranja de la luz de la puerta trasera del local, Merlín lo vio.

El hombre de la cicatriz.

Y Arturo.

El hombre estaba arrastrando a Arturo por el suelo. Arturo estaba inconsciente y era un peso muerto de extremidades sueltas, así que el otro hombre esta sudando por el esfuerzo.

—¿No puedes levantarlo?—preguntó Merlín, abandonando cualquier pretensión de sigilo. No podía evitarlo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era Arturo, pálido, sangrando, herido. Tenía un labio partido. Un arañazo en la barbilla. Se le estaba amoratando el ojo izquierdo—. ¿Te echo una mano?

El hombre se sobresaltó y se enderezó. Dejó caer a Arturo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse.

—Estaba preocupado por mi colega. Iba a llevarlo adentro para ver si todo iba bien. 

—¿Sí?—Merlín miró hacia la puerta trasera, acercándose—. ¿No ibas a usarlo para la fiesta? Quiero decir, ¿no es algo así como tu ticket de entrada?

Un gesto en su expresión (algo entre regocijo, satisfacción y desdén) le alivió el ceño al hombre.

—¿Tú qué sabes?

Cuando Merlín no contestó, sino que se acercó más, el hombre se rió.

—Claro que lo sabes. Eres colega de Bryn. He estado por aquí meses. Nunca te había visto. ¿Quién eres?

Merlín se encogió de hombros y le echó una mirada furtiva a Arturo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara llena de moratones y el cuerpo apretado, como si estuviera envuelto en tela de momia. Respiraba. El pecho no le subía mucho, pero respiraba.

Joder, gracias de a Dios.

Merlín tenía que quitarlo de en medio. Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo. Tenía que evitar que viera lo que Merlín iba a hacer.

El hombre se enderezó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pasó por encima de Arturo y se puso delante, entre Merlín y Arturo. 

—Eres un original, ¿verdad? Uno de los que empezó todo esto. O, al menos, uno de los otros, como Bryn.

—No—dijo Merlín—. Soy el que te va a parar los pies.

Merlín levantó una mano y lazó a Arturo hacia atrás, lejos, casi al otro lado del callejón, fuera del alcance del otro hombre. Hizo chocar dos de los enormes contenedores de basura que había cerca de la salida del estrecho callejón, una barrera débil para proteger a Arturo.

El hombre perdió la sonrisa. Lanzó un hechizo rápido y se balanceó, con un brazo levantado. Lazó a Merlín contra el muro, lo recogió y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado, y así otra vez, en un zigzag que lo dejó agitado, aturdido y aullando de dolor cuando cayó al asfalto desde gran altura, aterrizando con la punta del pie por simple suerte, solo para acabar cayendo de rodillas un segundo después y rodando hacia un lado con un gruñido. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

No ayudó. Pensó que estaba viendo fuego.

Parpadeó varias veces, todo estaba desenfocado, pero había algo que destacaba.

Era fuego.

Las llamas se extendían en un círculo, rodeando por completo, alimentadas por el combustible mágico del hombre hasta que las llamas le llegaban a las rodillas y, en un segundo, si se atreviera a andar en cualquier dirección, estaría nadando en fuego hasta la cadera. No había humo, solo calor, el helor nocturno había desaparecido, calentándole hasta los huesos.

Cocinándolo.

El hombre miró hacia atrás y vio que Arturo ya no estaba a su espalda, si no más atrás, metido tras una barrera de metal.

—Eres como nosotros.

—No. —No como vosotros. Nunca como vosotros.

—Puedes hacer magia—. El hombre dio un paso hacia él mientras Merlín parpadeaba, intentando convertir las dos imágenes del hombre que veía en un solo objetivo—. Puedes hacer magia, pero no estás con nosotros. Eres estúpido.

—¿Lo… lo soy?

—Vamos a dominar el mundo, y tú…

—Dios, deja el tema ya. Dices un montón de gilipolleces, sabes. ¿Nunca te callas?—Merlín levantó el móvil, el móvil que había sujetado con fuerza incluso en toda la carnicería, incluso cuando lo estaban lanzado como a una pelota de ping pong, porque era su conexión con Arturo—. Ya he oído suficiente.

Todos los montones de basura del callejón volaron hacia Merlín. Una tapa doblada. Latas de cerveza vacías. Botellas rotas.

Merlín desvió las que se acercaban demasiado. La puntería del otro hombre era una mierda. Podría tirarle un cubo lleno de peniques a menos de un metro y fallar.

Con un siseó de frustración, el hombre pasó a coger objetivos más grandes. Al tapa redonda de metal de un cubo de basura. El cubo de basura. Otro después, y otro, y otro, mientras Merlín los apartaba a un lado, uno a uno, hasta que el hombre se quedó sin munición.

Y pasó a lanzar otra cosa.

Lo siguiente fueron bolsas de basura, y había cientos amontonadas en pirámide bajo un salida de incendios, una docena más desperdigadas por todo el callejón, viejas, abandonadas y olvidadas porque los limpiadores no se metían tanto en territorio prohibido a menos que no tuvieran alternativa.

Merlín las estuvo desviando hasta que tuvo la genial idea de usarlas para apagar el fuego.

Una bolsa de basura negra se prendió fuego al pasar por el círculo de fuego, abriéndose como un melón demasiado maduro y soltando basura a medio descomponer y totalmente podrida, que se cocinaba en el asfalto caliente y llenó el aire con el hedor de aguas residuales, vertedero y calcetines sucios de Will un mes después de haber ido al gimnasio.

Le dieron arcadas.

El plástico aterrizó en el fuego y ardió. Había volado suficiente basura para caer el en fuego y apagar un poco las llamas, pero etas se alzaban, persistentes, abrasando la basura y cerrando el círculo de nuevo.

Le llegó más y más basura, las bolsas ahora más viejas y débiles, que se abrían cuando Merlín intentaba apartarlas, y había una pantalla de papel, trozos de periódico, embalajes de comida y envases arrugados lloviéndole encima y por los lados…

Merlín gritó una palabra, y un fuerte viento acabó con la basura de su campo de visión, casi apagó las llamas, obligó al hombre a retroceder y alejó un poco más los contenedores que protegían a Arturo.

Y entonces vio la pistola en la mano del hombre de la cicatriz.

Fue un reflejo. Todas esas prácticas con Gaius. Fue un arrebato de poder instintivo que ralentizó el tiempo, y Merlín pudo ver la bala volando hacía él. No pensó. Reaccionó. Paró la bala y la lanzó hacia otro objetivo.

Hacia el hombro de la cicatriz.

ooOOoo

—Arturo. Arturo.

Algo le dio en la cara.

Algo le dio en el otro lado de la cara.

—Deja de fingir. Vamos, Arturo. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Arturo pasó de estar inconsciente por completo a ser cuidadosamente consciente de su alrededor. Se despertó de golpe, sujetando las muñecas delgadas de las manos callosas que le estaban abofeteando, girándose para sujetar a la persona, criatura o cosa que cometía la ofensa hasta que Arturo contara con ventaja. La adrenalina le dio la fuerza, le ayudó a ignorar los diversos dolores, agudos y secos, y no le dejó ver que estaba a punto de darle una paliza a Merlín hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que tenía a un Merlín muy asustado debajo.

—¡Soy yo! ¡Arturo, soy yo!

Había venido.

El alivio de Arturo era palpable. Miró a Merlín casi como si no se lo creyera. Había estado tan seguro de que era el final, de que ese capullo traidor que Olaf le había mandado lo iba a matar para algún tipo de sacrificio que le daría un pase permanente y a tiempo completo para el muy exclusivo NOM.

Si había tenido alguna duda de si podía confiar en Merlín (no la había habido, ni por un segundo), esa duda había desaparecido del todo. En su lugar, Arturo estaba completa e irremediablemente seguro de que, sin importar la situación, Merlín estaría ahí por él.

Gracias a Dios.

Como si darse cuenta de eso neutralizara la adrenalina que le corría por las venas, Arturo se hundió, arqueando la espalda y sujetándose a tiempo antes de caer por completo sobre Merlín, con la mano en el asfalto y todo el peso en el codo y rodilla izquierdos antes de rodar por completo y quedarse tumbado al lado de Merlín, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esa pesadillas se acabara ahora mismo.

Hubo una corriente de aire frío a su lado, un borrón de sombras en la tenue luz del callejón, y Merlín ya estaba de pie con lo sonó como un gesto de dolor, tenue, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Arturo dejara caer el brazo con el que se estaba tapando los ojos y mirar a Merlín, pálido, más de lo normal, con la camiseta arrugada y manchada. Tenía sangre en el azul de los vaqueros, donde estaban rotos a la altura de las rodillas, y dejaba caer el peso en la pierna buena cuando le tendió la mano a Arturo.

—Arturo. Venga. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Se ha ido todo a la mierda...

Arturo consiguió enderezarse, apenas evitando chocar la cabeza contra Merlín y mirando a su alrededor pero sin ver nada que no fuera la oscuridad del callejón donde alguien había puesto contenedores para bloquear la salida por un lado y las farolas parpadeando en la carretera por el otro.

—¿Edwin?

Usó el brazo de Merlín para ponerse de pie. Las costillas le dolían como si cada una de ellas se estuviera reajustando para doblarse hacia dentro, reduciéndole una talla. Respirar, respirar de verdad, era una bendición que pensaba no podría disfrutar nunca más. Merlín le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo cogió de la cintura, lo que fue un poco incómodo porque Merlín era un poco más alto que él y le dolía la pierna, pero se las apañaron para aguantar.

—Muerto—dijo Merlín, su voz entrecortada.

—Bien—dijo Arturo, e inspiró profundamente otra vez, retrocediendo un poco—. Merlín. Apestas.

—Sí—resopló Merlín, intentando reírse pero quedándose corto—. Hubo una pelea. Yo… mmm… aterricé en la basura.

—En serio Merlín. Solo tú podías aterrizar en la basura—dijo Arturo, negando con la cabeza y soltando una risilla dolorida.

—¿Dónde tienes el coche?—preguntó Merlín—. Tenemos que irnos, de verdad. Antes de que salgan del club y…

Merlín señaló más allá de los contenedores. De repente, Arturo quería ver lo que había ahí.

—A una manzana, pasado el Lockdown—dijo Arturo. Merlín gruñó un poco, pero giraron y consiguieron llegar, con cuidado, a los contenedores abollados, contenedores que parecían encajar como un puzle, pero que se había separado para que alguien pudiera pasar por en medio.

Lo primero que vio Arturo fue a Edwin, con una pistola a pocos centímetros de la mano, boca abajo en un charco.

—¿Le has disparado?

—Sí, bueno. Yo… eh… le quité la pistola.

Arturo asintió, aprobador. Por un lado, no era la pistola de Merlín ni de Arturo, o de nadie, y no se podría rastrear. Por otra, Edwin le sacaba unos cuantos kilos a Merlín, y tenía magia. Así qué, ¿cómo coño…?

Merlín debió de pillar su cara de “intento hacer cálculos”, porque siguió hablando.

—Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Morowitz.

—¿Las has quitado? ¿Tus huellas?

—Me he ocupado de eso—dijo Merlín, firme.

Arturo miró a su alrededor.

—¿Cámaras?

—Ninguna. Ya he mirado.

Pasaron el círculo ardiente de escombros, de basura, de plástico chamuscado, pero para entonces Arturo ya estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del callejón. Dejaba de respirar cada vez que Merlín se tropezaba y ninguno de los dos tenía claro para entonces quién estaba sujetando al otro. La preguntó llegó y pasó para cuando llegaron al coche, porque Arturo decidió que en realidad le daba igual y no quería saberlo, porque aún estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado.

—Dame las llaves—dijo Merlín, dirigiendo a Arturo hacia el lado del copiloto. Arturo se dirigió decidido al lado del conductor.

—No vas a conducir.

—Voy a conducir—insistió Merlín.

—Estás herido. 

Como si estuviera programado, Merlín se dejó caer y Arturo apretó más el brazo con el que le cogía la cintura. En cualquier otra circunstancia no cabría en sí de gozo por estar así de cerca de Merlín. Ahora, sin embargo, solo quería tumbarse y dormir hasta que las últimas horas no fueran más que un mal recuerdo.

—Es solo mi rodilla. Aún puedo cambiar marchas—dijo Merlín, con los ojos en blanco—. Además, no voy a dejarte a ti conducir. Puede que tengas una contusión. Habías perdido la consciencia. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que me pase un poco con las marchas y me cede la rodilla? En comparación con que tú te desmayes al volante y nos estampes contra una farola…

Si estuviera funcionando al 100%, podría haber pensado en una respuesta adecuada. En vez de eso, Arturo se apretó la mano libre contra la frente, sin tener claro si debería echarle la culpa del dolor a la cháchara rápida de Merlín o a los golpes que le habían dado en la cabeza. Le dio a Merlín las llaves e intentó no rechinar los dientes cuando el motor empezó a hacer ruidos raros.

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio los primeros kilómetros; Arturo no quería distraer a Merlín mientras este se las apañaba con las marchas y la coordinación. Estaba esperando pacientemente, removiéndose en el asiento y ajustando el ángulo para evitar algo del dolor de las costillas, pero Merlín contestó su pregunta incluso antes de que preguntara, con la mirada fija en la carretera.

—Fue Will—dijo—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando volvimos y Will vino a vernos al bar? Le pregunté sobre toda esa mierda que oíamos cuando éramos niños, sobre el NOM y eso. A ver, él también era un poco chulo por entonces, salía por ahí conmigo pero también con ellos un tiempo, hasta que empezaron a, bueno…

Merlín dejó la frase sin acabar y Arturo no necesitó que dijera las palabras para oír meterse conmigo y pegarme y meterme la cabeza en el váter.

—Freya era amiga mía, la chica con la que estaba hablando antes. Solía cuidar de ella. Estaba peor que yo, pero consiguió lo que quería de mí y fue a por Bryn. Bryn era el hombre del reservado. Es uno de los que empezaron a soltar todas esas gilipolleces sobre cambiar el tipo de vida y…

Resumió la historia, con vergonzosa admisión de couch-surfing (técnicamente cierta) y el irrecusable trato que había hecho con Bryn de descifrar códigos durante un año para ver si valía y luego entrar del todo en el NOM. Todo sonaba a verdad, porque Edwin había dado a entender algo parecido, solo que para Edwin había sido evitar que las agencias se acercaran demasiado o consiguieran demasiada información sobre ellos antes de que estuvieran preparados. Y lo por era ese sentimiento de que estaban casi preparados. Arturo tragó saliva.

—Allí dentro. ¿Qué estaba pasando para que tuvieras tanta prisa por salir?

Merlín apartó la vista de la carretera tres peligrosos segundos, mostrando terror y dolor, y Arturo negó con la cabeza.

—Da igual. Creo que no quiero saberlo.

Llegaron después de varios rodeos (“No me he perdido, solo intento despistar a cualquiera que pueda estar siguiéndonos”) y, para entonces, Arturo ya era capaz de moverse por sí mismo. Merlín, por su parte, aún cojeaba.

Entraron. Merlín siguió a Arturo al salón y Arturo se sentó en el sofá, todo el dolor volviendo de golpe multiplicado, y se apoyó contra el reposabrazos, mirando a la pared.

La situación le superaba. Por completo, absolutamente. Pensaba que podría lidiar con Aredian, el Bufón y Mordred. Que, como él podría lidiar con ellos, su equipo podría, también.

Ya no lo pensaba. Había visto magia de cerca. Había sentido la magia en su propio cuerpo.

Y, después de eso, se había dado cuenta de unas cuantas cosas.

La primera era que, con magia, a Edwin no le habría costado mucho matarlo. A nadie con magia la habría costado mucho matarlo.

La segunda era que no había forma de distinguir a los que tenían magia de los que no. Podría ser cualquiera. Podría ser la asistente personal de su padre (una mujer mayor, dura y capaz que era igual de severa que Uther pero solo daba la mitad de miedo). Podría ser el tipo que hacía el café que Arturo le llevaba a Merlín todas las mañanas. Podría ser hasta Merlín.

La tercera era que, sin Merlín, ahora sería una tostada carbonizada, o algo peor.

Arturo no era de los que se echaban para atrás en cuanto surgía un desafío, ni siquiera si era uno tan incomprensible e imposible como este.

Magia.

Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a Merlín de pie al borde del sofá, inseguro de si debería sentarse o irse. Arturo sufrió un momento de pánico puro, de terror, pero nunca lo admitiría.

—Merlín—empezó, orgulloso de que su voz sonara calmada y regular, queriendo que Merlín se quedara, que se sentara, cerca. Quería decir gracias y habría estado jodido si no hubieras vuelto. No le salían las palabras.

Merlín pareció entenderlo de todas formas, porque cojeó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus piernas se tocaran. El contacto produjo una corriente eléctrica que tranquilizó y animó a Arturo. El miedo, poderoso, paralizante y más fuerte que Arturo, empezó a desaparecer.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí sentados en silencio, mirando a la pared blanca, a la pantalla oscura de televisión. Lentamente, muy lentamente, Arturo se recuperó y empezó a desarrollar un plan.

Empezaría por llamar a Olaf para hablar del desastre en que había metido a Arturo y sobre a dónde tenía que ir para limpiarlo.

Después, Merlín y Arturo irían a contarle al MI-5 todo lo que sabían sobre el NOM y usarían los contactos de Merlín para descubrir cuáles eran sus planes.

Y terminaría, o, mejor, empezaría, con Excalibur volviendo a estar en servicio activo.

A la guerra. La guerra de verdad. La guerra para la que no tenía ni idea de cómo prepararse.

Arturo estiró un brazo y se lo pasó a Merlín por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con algo de brusquedad.

—Sé útil, ¿vale? Dame una bolsa de hielo. Lava mi camisa. Y ve a la ducha. Por el amor de Dios, Merlín, vas a hacer que mi casa huela a vertedero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto, pero cada vez las partes son más largas, así que supongo que la espera para la parte 4 será más o menos igual :/
> 
> Más cosas: la historia la traduzco yo y la corrijo yo. Eso quiere decir que puede haber errores, cosas que suenen raro, etc. Si veis algo que esté mal o suene rarísimo, ¡decídmelo!  
> Gracias por leer =)


End file.
